White:Rain::
by Autumn Shadows
Summary: One day, Eriol comes back to Tomoeda for a new fresh beginning. He finds his way to Tomoyo's house. This was actually Eriol's Stone but I changed the title to make it more appealing. If you already read this be prepared for new additions! New Chapter!
1. One Dark and Stormy Night

****

Part One

***

One Dark And Stormy Night

Hiiro

__

This is really my first attempt on a real romance fic (I'm not really that good on romance I'm afraid). I hope that it's not too cheesy or anything (let me know if it is). Anyway, this is based the manga version (I haven't really seen the anime). This story has already been posted up for a while. Since everyone liked it so much, I decided to add another story arc. All the original stuff belongs to me while all the prettier stuff belongs to Clamp (we all love Clamp, ne????) This is Eriol x Tomoyo ...

***

The clouds were gray; just like his soul. The rain poured angrily against the sidewalk. His clothes were soaking wet and he was cold. Rain didn't seem to take pity on him. Then again, nothing seemed to take pity on him nowadays. He understood that he might have had some fault in it as well. Then again, Kaho did lose interest in him ...

***

"Eriol, I'm sorry," she pleaded. "But I really don't think this is going to work out."

"Why ... ?" he asked quietly, "Did I do something wrong?"

Kaho smiled, "Of course not. You never did anything ... " she lifted his chin so that he could look at her. "Eriol-kun, I don't think that it's going to work between us. You really don't deserve me. I wasn't good enough for you. We are ... different. Too different. As much as I don't want to leave you, I feel that I need to.

"Eriol, if you stay with me, I'll only put limits to your power. It's only for the best."

"Kaho ... " he murmured.

Tears appeared from the corner of her eyes. She bit her lip and took one of his hands. The way ... her touch ... it wasn't right. Not anymore. Somehow, she was right. There really was nothing between them anymore. Kaho was indeed the nicest woman he had ever known ... that was it ... she was a woman. He was a boy.

"Eriol-kun, if it makes you feel any better. Leave me here."

"Nani?" he asked. "Anou ... what do you mean?"

"You leave me. You be the one to abandon me. That might be better for you. Either way, it's for the best."

"For the best?"

"For the best," she assured him. "Perhaps there will be someone else that would be able to keep your heart safe. Perhaps there is someone better."

"Then I shall leave this place," he decided. "Today ... this afternoon."

"Where are you going?" she asked. "Trips usually take a while to prepare. You're really going to leave England?"

"Tomoeda. That's where I'm going. Sakura, Syaoran, and Daidouji-san. They're all there. I'm sure that I can re-adjust over there," he explained. "I could surprise them today."

"I'll help you pack your things ... " she offered, "that's the last thing I can do for you."

"You are too kind."

***

Eriol knew that it really was for the best. He almost regretted the fact that he ordered Ruby Moon and Spiniel Sun to remain in England. He knew that Ruby Moon would spend the time torturing Spiniel all the while he'd be gone. Then again, he needs someone to keep watch of the manor. He grinned at the comical pair and held his bag close to him. He actually packed all the belongings that he needed. With a compressing spell, he was able to fit everything in the bag. 

There were so many benefits being a magician. He seemed fortunate to be born as one. There were so many things that he could do almost effortlessly. Somehow at this time, he didn't feel like there was any magic left. 

He shivered for the cold wind laughed in his face. He stood tall. This was a new start for him. This was a new beginning. 

It was time for him to fall in love and possibly have it broken again.

***

The Daidouji mansion remained silent all over. The only noise was the pounding thunder. Thunder always seemed enraged or enlightened. No matter, thunder was horrid.

Tomoyo hated thunder.

The thunder banged against the atmosphere. Tomoyo almost jumped and spilled her tea. The liquid swirled close to the rim. Tomoyo set the cup on the table. Sonomi looked at her daughter in awe. She smiled slightly.

"You are sixteen ... and still afraid of thunder?" she teased.

"It doesn't scare me ... it just makes me jump whenever ... " thunder boomed again making her jump again. "The sudden explosion ... you know ... "

**"It reminds me of the old days ... "Sonomi sighed. "When your father was still here ..."**

Tomoyo didn't say anything in reply. She smiled in agreement. She wondered each day where her father might have gone.

"Well ... that was a long time ago ... after all ... he must have left for a reason ..." Tomoyo smiled again. 

"You remind me of him. Your smile is just as sweet. You look a like him too. The same beautiful blue eyes and the wonderful friendliness. There's so much that the two of you have in common. You probably miss him terribly," Sonomi's face seemed to fall. "just like me."

Tomoyo sighed, "That's okay. I'm sure that he's enjoying his new life. Wherever that is, whoever he's with."

***

__

Anger, sadness and hate. All bottled up inside her heart. For a majority of her life, she had lived in agony. There were only small fragments that were filled with happiness. Her heart is as fragile as glass; most of it shattered. 

***

"Well, as long as he's happy, then there really is no need to be sad," Tomoyo replied simply. "He wouldn't want us to be like this while he's gone. Perhaps he'll return someday."

***

__

As much as she denied her pain, she remained strong and kept the anger bottled up inside her fragile heart. Her only fear was the glass breaking one day and unleashing her pain. The pain has turned to violence. She has worked hard to keep that violence bottle up inside to protect the ones she loved.

***

"It's quiet ... do you mind if I turn the radio on?" Sonomi asked, changing the subject. "I'll make it loud enough to override the thunder."

"Arigatou gozaimasu ... " Tomoyo called out.

She heard the click of the radio button. Sonomi came back with another tray of tea.

"_Attention all citizens of Tomoeda!" _Tomoyo turned her head to face the radio to listen. "_Due to severe weather conditions, we advise that all people get out of the street immediately. I repeat, everyone find shelter immediately!"_

Tomoyo got up and headed toward the coat closet. "Okaa-san, I'm going to go see if anyone is all right. I'll be back in a couple minutes ... "

"Tomoyo ... matte ... it's dangerous out there," Sonomi replied. "Be careful ... "

"I will ... don't worry," Tomoyo grabbed the umbrella. "I'll be right back... "

She opened the door, opened the umbrella and walked out. She could feel the coldness of the air, which pressed, against her skin. She cautiously walked out and observed her surroundings. Her coat kept her warm , yet, she felt sorry for whoever was out there at the moment. She continued down the walkway toward to gate.

She opened the gate and started out toward the sidewalk. She looked to the left. There was no one. She looked to the right. There was someone walking down her direction. She sighed and walked over to the stranger to see if he was all right.

The man was tall compared to her rather short height. He wore dark clothes and wire rimmed glasses. His clothes were soaked and his hair was pasted to his face. He looked at her with the utmost curiosity of what she was doing in the streets at the time. 

"What are you doing on the streets?" she asked. "You are all soaked and cold. You'll catch a fever if you stay out any longer. Hurry to my l house where you can dry and change clothes," she examined his face further. "Anou ... matte ... you are ..." 

"We ... met ... ?" he asked. "I don't think I've met you before ... "

"Ah ... ! Hiiragizawa-san, you don't remember me?" she smiled. "Remember me?"

His eyes narrowed. She was short in height, yet, she had very lovely features. She had a beautiful smile with long raven black hair. Her eyes were a deep blue; almost violet. His eyes widened.

"D-daidouji-san ... ?" he asked. "You're kidding ... " 

"Yes ... it really is me," she replied. 

"Demo ... you look so different ..." he added. _She's so ..._

"You are taller indeed ... but you haven't changed. That's a good thing, "she said. "Please ... follow me ... you really have to get out of those wet clothes. Maybe a bath."

"Well, if you insist ..." he started. Her umbrella went over his head. She was suddenly closer to him all of a sudden. Her arm brushed passed him. She indeed had changed a lot. Her childlike features were traded in with perfect womanly features. Her voice was also much older than their last encounter. The only thing that seemed the same about her was her sweetness.

But since when did he notice her sweetness?

He sighed of relief when they reached the front door of her house. He never really went inside her house. Then again, he really didn't remember her as much as everyone else. Somehow, she seemed to have the most impact on him. Sakura seemed to send him pictures of herself and Syaoran almost every week. Tomoyo had kept in touch ... but through the years, he had no idea what she looked like. 

Even her letters didn't seem to tell anything about herself. She only told him that everything was fine ... or would inquire how things were in England. They seemed to be strangers ... complete strangers. He seemed to regret not knowing her that well. 

"Daidouji-san, how are Sakura and Syaoran doing?" he asked. "They are still together I believe?"

"Oh! It's so wonderful! They are so ... KAWAII!" Tomoyo sighed. "Everytime I see them together, they're always in their own world ... It's so sweet ..."Eriol smiled. Personality-wise, she hadn't changed at all. He chuckled softly thinking that she couldn't hear. She heard him. "What's so funny?"

"Daidouji-san, you haven't changed," he implored. "That's a good thing," he added teasing her remark of him.

Tomoyo opened the door to find and looked around for the sight of her mother. She sighed when she did not find her. She closed the door, which compressed the sounds of the howling wind behind them. She took off her coat to reveal her school uniform. Tomoeda Downtown High.

"Okaa-san ... Tadaima! I brought a friend with me ..." Tomoyo called cheerfully.

"Sugoi ... Tomoyo ... your house ..." Eriol said dumbfoundly. "It's ...."

They were standing in the entrance. Eriol sighed when he felt the warmness of the house. Tomoyo smiled and took his coat. A maid approached her.

"Could you please get this washed and dried immediately? And could you please get a room prepared for Hiiragizawa-sama?" the maid nodded. "Arigatou."

"Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo turned around to find her mother. Tomoyo sighed. Her mother was overprotective these days. Especially since her daughter was already sweet sixteen. Tomoyo expected her mother to run to her. instead, she ran to Eriol ...

"Aiiee! You are soaked to the bone! You better get out of these dry clothes before you catch a cold!" Sonomi turned to Tomoyo. "Dear, why don't you prepare your special cure bath ... we really don't want him to get sick."

"All right. I'll do that right away. Where is his room?" Tomoyo agreed. "I'll get to it right away." She turned to Eriol and smiled. "Please, follow me once more."

She led him upstairs where the many bedrooms were. Eriol had a house big like this ... but as a lady's manor, it was more inviting. More cheerful rather than his own elegant manor. The paint was brighter, while he had romantic tones. Somehow it was all different. 

"You can have this room ... I guess that it suits you the best," Tomoyo said.

They peeked inside. The room was painted like the rooms in his own house. He found it creepy that Tomoyo knew what kinds of things he wanted. It was strange indeed. She seemed to know so much about him than he thought. _Probably Sakura-chan ... _

"This is a fine room, indeed. I'll take it," he agreed. 

"I knew you'd like it," she exclaimed musically. "We try have more variety in our rooms for different visitors. However ... it's only seldomw that we have visitors here. Perhaps it's because mother doesn't want that much commotion about it."

"Well, Daidouji-san, despite that, I can't thank you enough for your hospitality."

"That's all right. Oh yes ... your bath ... I must prepare that immediately." She walked inside the bathroom. "There's some towels in the closet. Get out of those wet clothes!"

Eriol did as he was told and walked in the large walk-in closet. He grabbed one of the white towels. He stripped the soaked garments away from his body and wrapped the towel around his waist. He heard a sudden rush of water coming from inside the bathroom.

_Shimatta! She's still in the bathroom!_

He sighed. There was no way in hell that she would see him like this! He bit his lip. He then heard the opening of a bag. The twist of a bottle. He swallowed nervously as he heard her sigh of relief. He had the instinct that she was done and swallowed once again.

_You're being ridiculous! _He cursed to himself. _She's sixteen! There should have been one point in her life that she's seen a naked man! even if she hasn't, she's going to have to see one anyway. Quit being stupid and just wait until-!_

"Hiiragizawa-san!" Tomoyo called out, "Your bath is ready!"  
"Anou ... " he said frantically, " aa ... hai!"

He slowly walked towards the bathroom where Tomoyo waited. He practically walked like a zombie the way his composure was. Tomoyo looked at him rather strangely at first. She chuckled.

"Hiiragizawa-san, don't be shy. There's really nothing to be embarrassed about. It's not like you're walking around without the towel or anything. Plus, no parts are showing. Nothing that they wouldn't show on television ... "

"Iie ... it's not that ... aa ... well I haven't ... you see ..."

"Sou ka ... wakarinai desu ka ..." she teasingly slapped his bare back gently and left the bathroom. He heard her let out a giggle. He frowned slightly and felt his face redden.

_See? That wasn't that hard ..._

***

Tomoyo's giggles turned into puddles of laughter. She couldn't ever forget the look on Eriol's face. She had to admit that it was a very cute expression. She sighed of utter bliss when she reached the stairs. 

***

__

Happiness comes naturally when it comes to life. Sometimes, you are not allowed to expect such humor. Humor not only attracts happiness, but laughter as well. Laughter is usually the most purest source of happiness for it is hard to fake a laugh.

***

There is something soothing about an old fashioned bubble bath. The strong fragrance, the warm water, and the silence. Showers tend to be more noisy and you really don't have much time to think in a shower. Bubble baths also tend to heal the body, soul, and mind.

Eriol knew that instantly as he approached the large hot tub. He carefully dipped his foot first and slowly placed his whole body in the bubbly water. There was a sweet aroma that swirled around the room. He sighed happily and sank into the bubbles. 

This was something that a simple magic spell couldn't cover. 

"Aa ... this is nice ... " he sighed. "I wonder what she used ... ?"

He looked around the area for opened bottles and bags. He found some peppermint, rose, and green tea. He sniffed the air; he enjoyed the fragrance. He knew that he could easily duplicate the recipe ... somehow there would be something missing.

Her scent ...

He shook his head. _You just broke up with Kaho! What are you thinking? You don't even know her that well! _

But she was ...

_Yamero!_

"Ugh ... oh well. That's just the feeling of being welcomed. After all, this is really the first time that I've ever really went inside this house. I guess that I'm too observant."

And he left it at that for the time being.

***

"I better get out of my school uniform ... Since we have a guest with us ... " Tomoyo sighed and headed back up towards the stairs. She happily skipped past Eriol's room. With curiosity, she peeked in the room.

"Hiiragizawa-san, dinner will be ready in a half hour. Please meet me at the bottom of the stairs when you're done."

"Hai ... Daidouji-san."

"Don't be late!" she added.

Tomoyo continued to the next room where her room was. She opened the door and stepped inside. She closed the door behind her and headed towards her closet.

Her room had been kept neat and tidy ... that was the way it had always been. She had always been a neat and tidy person. She gazed inside her closet. Inside were many pretty clothes that she savored. She had come to a passion for pretty clothes. She loved dresses with laces and frills. She loved to wear evening gowns made of satin and silk. She especially liked to wear ribbons and lace in her hair. For as long as she lived, these kinds of clothes had helped her contain her sweetness and romantic atmosphere. 

Especially her sanity.

"Well ... what should I wear?" she pondered good-naturedly. "I have so many new clothes from school shopping ... I have no idea at all."

She gazed at her new dresses. Her attention was caught on a black sleeveless dress. The straps were a shaped like flowers sewed together. The dress was actually simple compared to most of her other ones. This was the kind of dress that she would save for special occasions. She decided to wear that dress either way.

"This will do ... now for my hair ... "

She changed quickly and ran to her mirror. With her right hand, she ran her fingers through her hair, which cascaded past her waist. She grabbed the top half and bounded them together, in a half ponytail, with a black ribbon to match her dress.

She thought she was rather silly to wear such an elegant dress for a casual visitor. She wondered what caused her to wear such a dress in the first place. She stared out the window to see the grayness of the outside. The rain beat harshly against the window. 

She continued down the stairs. She lifted the train of her dress. Her bare feet tapped against the marble floor. Her other hand took hold of the stair casing. She made her way down and waited for Eriol to come.

"He should be here in a short moment ... " she said.

***

Eriol finished buttoning the buttons on his black and blue Chinese suit. These were the kinds of clothes that he would wear. Living in his own manor at home, he was used to wearing formal clothes day in and day out. He found that his clothes were made of the finest material. 

He picked up his glasses, wiped them a bit, and put them on. He gazed at his reflection on a mirror and smiled slightly. Here he was ... sixteen years old; practically a grown boy born with the touch of charm. Even with his glasses on, he was simply charming.

Satisfied, he walked out of his room and walked through the hallway. He grabbed on to the staircase and walked down. His padded feet slowly made their way down to the entrance level of the house.

There he saw Tomoyo. He couldn't help but gaze at her. She looked ... well ... _pretty ... _Not that it really was important, but, he found it rather odd that she was wearing something elegant and formal. It wasn't that it really _mattered _or anything ...

"Daidouji-san ... I have to say ... you look splendid this evening," he finally said.

"I believe that you do as well, Hiiragizawa-san," she replied. "I like your outfit especially ..."

He couldn't help but flush slightly at the remark, "Aa.. Arigatou gozaimasu!"

Tomoyo didn't seem to notice. Instead she held out her hand out for him.

"Please, sir, It is my pleasure to invite you to dinner," she said formally. Eriol smiled and decided to play along. He took her hand and planted a kiss.

"M'lady ... it is my honor to accept your invitation and join you for dinner," he answered.

They both laughed at the joke. Tomoyo grabbed his hand and almost dragged him to the dining room. Eriol let out a slight cry at the sudden jerk of his body. He almost couldn't believe her strength.

"Now ... that really isn't very lady-like you know ... " he laughed.

_She's so ..._

***

Sonomi looked up to find the two of them standing at the doorway of the room. Surprised, she gazed at her daughter with much curiosity.

"Tomoyo-chan! You look so beautiful tonight!" she exclaimed. "You went shopping again?"

"Hai ... " Tomoyo answered. "Sakura, Li-kun, and I were out yesterday remember?"

"Aa ... yes that's right," she said. "School starts on Monday right?"

"Hai ... " Tomoyo answered. "Oh yes ... Hiiragizawa-san, which high school are you going to?"

"I believe ... " he replied, "the one that you will be going to. I tried out for the entrance exam this morning."

"Oh ... That's great! I won't be alone after all!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily.

"Ee? What do you mean?" he asked.

"Sakura-chan, Li-kun, and everyone else were accepted in a different high school," Tomoyo answered. "I'm the only person that's going to Tomoeda Downtown High."

"So Sakura and the others are going to Northwest?" he asked. "I see. Then I guess that I could request that we have the same schedules so that we can easily adjust."

_With Tomoyo ... I guess that it won't be that bad ... _

"Well ... why don't we get started? You really must be hungry ... I also heated a couple gallons of hot water in case there is a power outage," Sonomi said cheerfully.

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "Is it really that bad?"

"The news says that it will go on for the entire night ... "At least ... that's the prediction. Then again, we really haven't had that much rain ... "

Tomoyo gazed down at her food. "Well ... I guess that we have to be prepared."

***

Everyone sat in the living room near the fireplace. Tomoyo sat by herself on a love seat. There was something enchanting about a fireplace. The heat of the flames seemed to dance. They would disappear while others grew into their place. Tomoyo stared at them with great interest. The orange flames made her blue eyes appear a shade of auburn. They had stayed there for quite a while and didn't notice the darkness starting to spread.

"I'll be right back to turn on the lights," Sonomi offered.

When she got up and left, Eriol sighed and turned to look at Tomoyo who had hugged her knees in a ball. Her eyes were closed. He knew that she was still awake. What exactly was she thinking about? 

"Ne ... Daidouji-san," he called to her, "Daijoubu ka?"

"Daijoubu desu ..." she answered with a smile. "I'm just bored, that's all. The storm seems to have limited my afternoon." She sighed. "I know! You want me to show you around the house?"

He lifted an eyebrow. "That's fine by me."

Tomoyo placed her feet on the floor. "All right ... Okaa-san ... I'm going to show Hiiragizawa-san around the house."

"That's fine, dear ... do as you wish."

Tomoyo stepped in front of him. "Let's go ... "

***

She had already shown him the upstairs. He followed her down the steps and followed her into the music room. She opened the door and allowed him to step inside.

There stood a piano, some music stands, and a wide room. The room seemed to have excellent acoustics. There seemed to be no dust anywhere ... except for the piano. The only instrument that was never used for years.

"You play piano, Daidouji-san?" he asked.

"Iie ... that was Otou-san's," she replied. "He used to play all the time when he was here."

Eriol said nothing more. Instead, he walked forward and examined the bookshelf where a glorious collection of music books were kept. He gazed at all the titles.

"Otou-san loved to play the piano ... " Tomoyo said. There was a toe of admiration in her voice. She wasn't at all sad. "Can you play?"

"Hai ... " ha answered. "Do you mind if I play a little something?"

"Iie ... go ahead," she replied. "I'd love to hear you play."

"Is there anything that you had in mind?" he asked.

"It really doesn't matter ... " she said. "You can pick anything from the shelf."

Eriol sat down on the piano. He looked up to find paper spread out upon it.

"What's this?" he asked aloud. He looked closer to find that it was a slightly aged music score. All of the music was there. With much curiosity, he examined each page carefully. _How long has it been here? I wonder ..._

On the top of the page was were the characters written 'Yoru no Uta' _Song of the Night ... _He opened the keyboard slowly and placed his hands on the keys. As he tested out one of the keys, he noticed that it was slightly out of tune.

"Anou .... do you mind if I ... tune it up a bit?" he asked.

"That's fine ... go ahead," she answered.

He murmured a spell in his head. The piano glowed for a couple brief seconds. Once it returned to its natural color, he placed his hands on the keys once more and started playing the piece.

He had to admit, while he was playing, that it was a beautiful piece. He seemed so sucked in the music that he started hearing someone singing along with the music.

"_Yoru no sora ni matataku_

Tooi gin no hoshi

Yuube yume de miageta

Kotori to onaji iro

Nemurenu yoru ni

Hitori utau uta

Wataru kaze to issho ni

Omoi nosete tobu yo"

It suddenly dawned on him: Was that Tomoyo singing? He stopped playing all of a sudden. Tomoyo stopped singing as well. He gazed at her.

"There's lyrics to this song?" he asked.

"Gomen nasai ... I didn't mean to do that ... It was an accident ... " she said.

"I thought it was beautiful to be honest with you ..." he replied. "But there were no lyrics on the score sheet ... "

"It's just that ... " she said as a sad smile spread across her face, "It's just that I thought it was Otou-san playing for me ..."

His jaw dropped slightly. "Nani?"

"Could you do a favor for me?" she asked.

"Sure," he nodded. "What would that be?"

"The lyrics and that song ... "

"Hai ... ?" 

"Onegai," she said. "Don't tell a soul, not even my mother, about it. you see," she added as a dreamy look on her face spread. "That song used to be a secret between Otou-san and I."__

His face fell. "Daidouji-san ... Gomen nasai ..."

"It's all right. For a minute there ... " she paused for a second, "I was so happy."

He smiled of relief, "Daidouji-san ..."

She turned around and left the room. "Somehow," she said as she left. "The storm seems to be no matter to me now."

***

__

How is it that one stormy night has the ability to bring happiness to the soul? How is it that one encounter with a stranger brings familiar memories? 

Memories can be beautiful ... and painful at the same time ... smooth and sharp ... like the fragments of glass.

***

The music room seemed to illuminate the thunder. Somehow, Tomoyo was unbothered by its ruckus for the first time in her life. She was calmed by it actually. The flashes of light seemed to be magic. The thunder was like laughter on a rainy night. She no longer thought of them as gunshots. 

That was because she thought she heard Otou-san playing for her.

That was a long time ago. She was only five years old. Her father was a spectacular piano player. He always wrote lyrics to songs so that he could sing them to her so that she could sleep. His voice was her lullaby. He was her melody.

Of course, that's what she had originally thought.

One day, he had left all of a sudden. She remembered spending the whole afternoon looking for him. She cried for the entire night. Her mother was with her for the whole time. Tomoyo had asked over and over where her father had gone.

Sonomi had said nothing about it. Not a single answer had escaped from her mouth. Tomoyo almost hated herself. Was it possibly her own fault that her father was gone? Was it possible that her father had left her because she was not meant to be with him?

She had blamed herself for his absence.

She had faced so much pain. So much sadness. Yet, she had seemed to hide it all. For many years, she was there. Smiling. She had never shed a tear ever since she entered her agony. She would always laugh, smile, sing, but she would never cry.

Ever since Syaoran came back, she seemed to be left alone. At first, everything was wonderful. The three of them were always together. They would always hang together at recess, play together at the arcade, and go shopping together. 

She had helped Syaoran come closer to Sakura. She enjoyed being of help. Sakura had begun to ignore her after a while. Tomoyo didn't mind. At least Syaoran would still talk to her.

Of course, she was wrong. Syaoran had spent most of his time with the one he truly loved. Tomoyo seemed to deflate. First Sakura ... then Syaoran. One by one. Side by side. Tomoyo had lost her two best friends. Both of whom she cared of deeply.

Not exactly romantically. They seemed to be the only friends that she had had ever since elementary school. Of course, it really wasn't like that at all. It was only that she was now considered a third wheel. The extra on the bicycle.

She felt even worse when the high school entrance exams came. 

***

__

"Hoe! The scores!" Sakura exclaimed. "They're being given today!"

"Ee?!" Syaoran exclaimed. "TODAY?!"

Tomoyo chuckled and patted her Chinese friend on the back. "Hai. Today. Are you nervous, Li-kun?"

"Hai ... " he admitted dreadfully. "What if we don't make it to the same school?"

Sakura smiled. "Well ... there's only two high schools in Tomoeda ... Northwest and Downtown. If we end up in different high schools, then it won't be that much of a problem."

"Downtown ... ?" Tomoyo echoed. "Isn't that like, a talented student school?" 

"That's what I heard ... "Syaoran said. "I heard that only fifty students are accepted each year at that school." His chocolate brown eyes suddenly turned serious. "That's what I'm afraid of. If we end up in different schools ... well ... You see ... they have totally different schedules. Our breaks wouldn't be together, and the times are different as well. In Downtown, they start earlier. I hear that you have to be there by seven in the morning."

"Ee?? That's early!" Sakura said in awe.

"Hai. They also begin early as well. They start two weeks before Northwest does. Their breaks are also longer, but, the students there are much more advanced. They have a LOT of homework during the break. They are able to stay that way since they end late during the day. They have at least two hours more than the usual day."

Sakura sighed. She smiled slightly. "Well ... only very few actually go to that school. There's really a small chance that we'll be going there."

"Daidouji!"

They realized that the teacher had been calling out names. Tomoyo gasped and walked toward the front.

"Excellent job! I am impressed to say that you have been accepted to Downtown High. The first out of the whole bunch!"

Sakura and Syaoran gaped at her. She looked surprised. She couldn't believe it. Downtown High ...

"Kinomoto!"

Sakura leaped out of her seat. She was so fast that the chair knocked over. Some people snickered behind her. She smiled nervously and advanced to the teacher.

"Ahh ... you did such an excellent job! You will be set in the advanced level at Northwest High. That's exactly how your brother was."

Sakura smiled. Tomoyo chuckled at the fact that Sakura would finally find the chance to get back at her brother ... but she wouldn't be there to see it. Tomoyo sulked a little in her seat.

"Li!"

Syaoran straightened his composure. He ran his fingers through his hair. His tall figure revealed it's climaxed height as he formally walked to the front of the room. Tomoyo smiled. Syaoran was a very handsome young man. Sakura surely was lucky to have a cute, handsome, and sweet boyfriend.

"You did such a fantastic job! I believe that you have an advanced grade on mathematics. You too were placed on the advanced level at Northwest."

Syaoran bowed and went back to his seat. He saw Tomoyo speechless. He felt sorry for her and sat next to her. He sighed.

"Daidouji-chan ... daijoubu ka?" he asked concerned.

"Hai. Well ... that's a surprise. At least you both are going to be together after all," she said with a smile. "I was bummed a little since I'm not going to be able to catch it on camera."

Syaoran wasn't at all convinced. "But we're not going to be able to see each other except for breaks and Sundays. We're going to be worried about you."

"Ne ... Tomoyo-chan ... what are we going to do without you?" Sakura asked. "I hope that you will be able to make a lot of friends there .... "

***

_Tomoyo loved it when they did that. She knew that they were always concerned about her everyday. She missed them dearly. Sakura, her most trusted best friend. Sakura was her inspiration, her advisor. She knew so much about her. They were 2nd cousins ... which made Sakura feel like a sister. There was Syaoran, the person that always talked to her for her advice. He was always concerned about her ... even though the one he loved dearly was Sakura. _

Tomoyo was always envious of both. They were in love. She pained for that one day. That one day when she would find that special person ... 

How was she supposed to know?

***

"Ne ... Daidouji-san ... you look tired." Eriol said softly.

Tomoyo realized that they were back in the living room. Eriol sat next to her on the love couch. He gazed at her with wonder as she looked blankly at him for a few moments.

"You better get to bed," he said. "I don't want to have to carry you."

"Hai ... "she answered sleepily. 

"I better get some rest as well," he added. "I'm going to be going to my apartment."

"All right. Let's go ..."

***

Eriol laid in the large bed. He sighed. Tomorrow would be a big day. He would finally start fresh in his own life. Here he was; accepted in his second life. He sighed as the thunder boomed. The flash accompanied the lamp on his nightstand. He grunted. 

There was a second boom. Suddenly, the light on the nightstand turned off. At the same instant, he heard a piercing scream in the room next to him. He sat up, grabbed his glasses, and jumped out of the bed. He walked out in the hallway in his bare feet and cotton navy blue pajamas.

He knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Hai ... "

He walked in to find Tomoyo sitting up in her bed hugging her knees. She held tightly onto the sheets. She smiled nervously.

"Gomen. Did I wake you up?" she asked. 

"Iie. I was still awake when I heard you scream," Eriol said.

"Oh. that's good. I'm glad," she laughed. "The lights went off all of a sudden. It surprised me."

Eriol smiled. "Sweet sixteen and still afraid of thunder ... "

Tomoyo groaned. "That's what Okaa-san said to me today!"

Eriol laughed. "Well ... as long as you're okay, I might as well be on my way now ... oyasumi nasai."

"Hai. You too."

Eriol chuckled and closed the door behind him.

************************************

Well ... that's the end of chapter one! I hope you all enjoyed what's been done so far! For Kaho-san, I tried to make her sound as nice as possible. I get tired of reading fics that make her sound evil. So Anyways ... In a way, I made the break-up more of an understanding. I know that it's really long but ... (looks at page counter) NINE PAGES??? Hooooeeee! Well ... I'm telling you! I worked really hard at this so ... please! R/R when you're finished 'kay??? I'll a sequel if I get some good responses. 


	2. Glass

****

Glass

Hiiro

***

"Please find a spot to park ... " Tomoyo said. "I have to pick someone up for school."

"Hai. Daidouji-sama."

"After school, you can just drop me off here as well. This is how it's going to be everyday from now on."

The driver nodded in response. Tomoyo got out of the car and walked towards the condo. She sighed. Eriol was probably very rich to own one. She walked up the stairs and stopped at the door on the top. Door number seventeen. The name Hiiragizawa was labeled near the doorbell in its kanji characters. Tomoyo rang the doorbell.

***

Eriol set down his backpack. He sighed almost grumbly. Who would visit him at a time like this? He was going to miss the bus for sure. Not to mention he wouldn't make it in time to get to the school before the gates closed. He had to spend time to wait for the bus, which would go downtown. Then he had to wait through the ride. He sighed. This really wasn't his morning.

Still, he was a gentleman. He couldn't diss away the visitor. Whoever they were. He opened the door and flashed on a fake smile. To his surprise, the smile eased away easily. 

There was she was, Daidouji Tomoyo, at his doorstep at 5:45 in the morning. She smiled sweetly at him for a couple seconds.

"You better hurry before we are late for school," she said almost urgently. "Are you ready?"

He was speechless. "We?"

Tomoyo chuckled. "Hai. It's a lot faster than waiting for the bus now, don't you think?"

Eriol nodded slowly. "I-I suppose so ... " he flushed slightly. "You really don't have to do this for me."

Tomoyo laughed, "Well ... your place is close by to my house. It's also in the way. We might as well carpool from now on right?"

He nodded. "I guess ... "

She took hold of his backpack. There was a slight weight. His textbooks.

"Ne. We might as well get going now ... "

***

The trip was silent. Eriol looked at her. There she was ... asleep. Her head was leaning against the door. He laughed softly at how peaceful she looked when she slumbered. This was a lot better than riding the bus. He thought.

***

He nearly drifted off to sleep in class. Tomoyo sat next to him and nudged him slightly. For the whole day, he realized, he would be always be with Tomoyo. Earlier that day, he had noticed that there was no one familiar in the building. There were some people that he had seen at the elementary ... but he never really knew them. Tomoyo was the only person that he really knew.

This was the best time to get to know her even better. They had been friends. Somehow, not good friends. He sighed deeply. He opened his notebook and started doodling.

"Hiiragizawa-san, you better keep awake. The professor's going to kill you if you fall asleep." Tomoyo whispered.

"I know," he answered in a droned voice.

The way the classrooms were set up were almost like a college university. The class was shaped in a half of a bowl with the professor the center. The class sat in the curves of the room. Tomoyo and Eriol sat in the back. 

A good thing about the school was that there were no assigned seats. All the students seemed to be disciplined. Most were ... well ... the bookish type. No one really socialized like at Northwest.

It was already this morning when Tomoyo and Eriol walked in the school. The whole school was quiet. Of course, there were some idle chitchat from place to place. Eriol knew that if the atmosphere were like this, then it would be difficult to make any real friends.

But there was Tomoyo.

"Daijoubu ka?" Tomoyo asked concerned. "You keep holding your head."

"I'm fine." he answered. "If I had a headache, I would have casted a spell earlier."

She sighed. "This is your first day of school. Are you nervous or something?"

He chuckled quietly. "Nervous? No one would care if I were or not. After all, we are practically strangers in this school."

Tomoyo grinned. "Yeah ... we're practically outcasts ..."

"'No one knows a thing about them.'"

"'They appeared out of nowhere!'"

"'Where did they come from? Who sent them here?'"

They laughed quietly at their joke.

***

"Oh ... not again! The maids gave me too much food! I guess that they're trying to get used to packing school lunches again ... " Tomoyo sighed. She looked beside her talk to Eriol. "Ee? Hiiragizawa-kun, where's your lunch?"

"I forgot mine," he said sheepishly. "I guess that I was really unsure of myself this morning."

Tomoyo laughed, "Well ... I'm not surprised, no offense or anything. I can share with you." She lifted her bento box and motioned him to pick something out. "Take something. They're good, but, I'm not going to be able to eat it all."

"I can't ... it's your lunch." he said.

"There's too much food though," she insisted. "I couldn't possible eat it all!"

He sighed. He picked up a pair of chopsticks and picked up a piece of chicken. He hesitantly placed it in his mouth. He chewed slowly, concentrating on the taste.

"It's good isn't it?" she asked.

"It's ... delicious!" he exclaimed. 

"You really think so?" Tomoyo asked, smile widening.

"I honestly think so."

Tomoyo laughed. She brushed away a few locks away from her face. Eriol picked up another piece of the teriyaki and glanced a look at her. She had that sad smile again. His expression saddened. She seemed so sad nowadays. 

***

They sat in the science lab. Eriol had been positioned to sit next to Tomoyo. Once again. The science teacher wasn't there that day. They were only watching a movie. Eriol sighed. This was the most boring day of his life. He didn't anything to be like this. He was relieved that there were only two periods left until the end of the day.

"Ee ... how can anyone live through this?" he whispered.

"To be honest, I'm not too sure. They don't even have a choir club. I'd be too tired to do so at the end of the day anyway."

"Today is Friday right?" he asked.

"Hai."

"Maybe we can meet up with Sakura and Syaoran after school tomorrow."

"That'd be nice," she said. "Maybe I could tape record them. I can't wait!" She sighed. "I am SO very envious of the two of them. They have found each other. It's SO romantic. I wonder when I can meet the one I love ... "

Eriol turned away and flushed. 

***

"I'm grateful that I'm not the only one that goes here," Tomoyo exclaimed in the car. Eriol sat next to her and smiled.

"I'm happy too," he replied. "Do you want to stay after for tea? At my house?"

"That would be wonderful! Tomoyo exclaimed. "I'd love to!"

"We can also do homework together," he volunteered. "That is, if you didn't finish all of it during study hall … "

"I already did, I'm afraid," Tomoyo answered. "But that really doesn't matter."

_You're so pathetic, is that supposed to be some kind of excuse to stay with her longer?_

"I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to have any company this year," Tomoyo added. "I appreciate your kindness."

_I believe … _he thought, _that I'm just helping her this way. She's all alone; like me._

Do you actually believe that? 

Yes. It's too soon to fall in love anyway.

_So you aren't falling in love?_

No.

_Then I am relieved._

She just needs company. It's my nature to make people happy.

_But she's not really happy, now, is she?_

No …

***

"Thank you for helping me with my homework," Tomoyo said. "Thank goodness that tomorrow is a half day!"

Eriol nodded. "That's a relief indeed."

They laughed and walked towards her house. She hummed to herself. The tune she sang the other day. _Yoru no uta._

"Perhaps I could accompany you again?" he asked.

"That would make me happy." she said dreamily. "Your piano playing is ... more romantic sounding than Otou-san's. It's different."

"Arigatou gozaimasu," he thanked. He watched her smile sadly once again.

_She's so sad. Why does it always have to be that way? Why can't she ever regain her happiness? Why can't I do anything about it?_

He cursed himself for being unable to do anything. He felt guilty for her sadness. She was a beautiful being. An angel almost. Her beauty shouldn't have to face such pain ...

_What are you thinking? You're not falling in love with her are you?!_

"Daijoubu ka?" he heard Tomoyo ask. "You seemed zoned out again."

He laughed, "Aa ... I guess that I better sleep sooner."

"Don't stay up late anymore!" She scolded. "I don't want you to suffer of poor health."

"I won't. I promise."

***

The school day seemed to pass quickly. Eriol hardly noticed it. He sighed when he heard the final bell ring. They both got in the car. Tomoyo held on to her bag. Eriol helped her climb in. 

"We can invite Sakura and Syaoran over to my place," he suggested. 

"And tomorrow, we could go over to my house so that we could go out," she agreed. "I'm glad that it's the weekend."

"So am I."

***

"Your condo?" Sakura asked. "Sure. That's fine. Syaoran and I will be there in a minute."

"That's great," Eriol said over the phone. "If it's okay with Syaoran ... "

"Oh, he doesn't mind. In fact, he wants to talk to you when we get there."

Eriol laughed, "I'm sure he does." He turned to Tomoyo. "They're coming over!"

"That's great!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

***

"Ne, Sakura-chan, are you sure this is the right place?" Syaoran asked. "These are condos. Rich people live here."

"Eriol-kun's rich," Sakura pointed out to her lover, "and this is the address that he gave us."

Syaoran sighed, "So ... what was his door number again?"

"Number seventeen I think."

They both climbed the flight of stairs. Sure enough, a sign by the door bell shown: Hiiragizawa. Sakura sighed happily. Syaoran nodded in agreement.

"It really has been a long time since we've seen him," he said. "I wonder if he's changed. He definitely knows what we look like since you've been sending all those pictures ... "

"Hooee!" 

"Well, he'll be able to recognize us," Syaoran finished the sentence. "I'm sure that it won't be difficult at all."

Sakura smiled. "All right ... let's ring the bell-!"

"Come in ... " a deep voice said.

"Ee?" Syaoran asked. "I guess he knows that we're here already." He smiled. "Well, we might as well."

"Anou ... Syaoran-kun, you have it with you right?"

"Hai."

They both opened the door to find a tall young man standing in front of him. Although Syaoran was the tallest being Chinese, Eriol's height of 6'1" was enough to impress. Sakura and Tomoyo were the shortest at a petite height of 5'4". The couple's jaw dropped.

"That's Eriol right?" Sakura whispered to Syaoran.

"I-I think so ... "he replied.

Eriol chuckled. "Well, I see that you two are exactly the way that I pictured you ... "

They both flushed deep shades of red. They removed their shoes and entered the large area. Sakura hugged him for a quick second while Syaoran shook his hand politely.

"I see that you've come back after all," Syaoran smiled. "Welcome."

"It's great to see you two again," Eriol replied. "You especially have grown since the last time I've seen you ... "

Syaoran chuckled, "You've grown as well." He turned to the girls. "Now that we have two men now, we might as well go shopping, shall we?"

"Hai!" Sakura and Tomoyo said in unison.

***

__

Syaoran indeed has changed. Eriol thought to himself. 

They were all eating at an ice cream parlor. Eriol glanced at Syaoran for a second. The chocolate haired boy sat there, smiling happily. At first, Eriol had been afraid that Syaoran might've still hated him. He was wrong. In fact, Syaoran was friendly with him. 

Syaoran was friendlier and a lot sweeter. His old frown was replaced with a pleasant smile. From time to time, he'd laugh and give a funny remark. They would all wail in laughter. Was it because he was confident about the love of his life? Sakura's influence?

_He's in love. _Eriol thought. _He's able to be happy because he has found the love of his life. I know that he's been capable of it before ... I'm glad that he found it._

Sakura hadn't changed at all. In fact, Syaoran acted a lot like her. They both sat next to each other laughing at their own joke. It was joyous to see.

_I used to be like this ... _

"Hey, Eriol, you looked zoned out for a moment," Syaoran pointed out. 

"Ee? Daijoubu desu," Eriol answered.

"He's always like that, " Tomoyo replied. 

Eriol looked down at the table and flushed, "Aa ... there's just a lot of thing in my mind."

_Like?_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sakura asked. "Brainfreeze maybe?"

_Perhaps ..._

"Well, for one thing, I'm just overwhelmed that I got to see you guys again," he said. "The only person that I get to see is Tomoyo, really."

"So, there really isn't anyone that we know over there?" Sakura asked sadly.

"Not really ... " Tomoyo replied. 

"I suppose that it's fortunate that you two are able to be in the same classes," Syaoran added. "It's a lot better than not knowing anyone over there."

"Are you in choir club again, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

"Iie ... there really isn't enough time at the end of the day. There's a lot of homework and I need to rest at the end of the day. The stuff they do over there is hard core," Tomoyo explained. "It's practically like a college."

"You're lucky though," Syaoran answered. "You get longer breaks."

"It's not that easy," Eriol countered. "They have almost two extra hours than the other high schools." He sighed. "Let's not mention that the school is well ... boring."

"You haven't made any friends yet?" Sakura asked concerned. 

"No one wants to talk to us, actually," Eriol answered. "Everyone else gives us these weird looks like we're stupid or something. No one even talks about anything except school ... and grades."

"People are also really snobby ... " Tomoyo added. "The atmosphere is also really thick."

"Hooee! I feel sorry for you two!" Sakura cried. 

_At least there's Tomoyo ..._

***

The four friends bid each other farewell. Sakura waved to the as she stepped inside Syaoran's Mitsubishi. Eriol and Tomoyo waved back happily. Tomoyo sighed almost sadly as she saw her own transportation arrive.

"Well, Hiiragizawa-san, I better get going too," she said. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

They walked down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, Eriol took something out of his pocket.

"Daidouji-san, I want you to have this."

Tomoyo gazed at the item in his hand. It was a blue stone. She wasn't sure what it was. It looked like a sapphire, yet, it was lighter in tone. The color was more like an azure blue. She had seen a color like that somewhere, but she wasn't sure where. The stone was cut into a diamond prism and hung from a silver chain.

"It's so pretty. But, I really can't take this from you," she answered. 

"You've done so much for me … I really don't know how to thank you enough," he said, trying not to stammer. He unclasped it and placed it around her neck. The pendant glowed slightly. Tomoyo felt the heat against her chest.

"It's strange. It feels so warm … " she murmured.

"With this stone," Eriol explained, "I have infused my magic. You will be able to use magic on your own." Tomoyo felt the stone buzz again.

"Will you teach me?" she asked.

"That, I will do."

***

__

The gift of magic was only granted to those of who were worthy. In a way, magic was also a punishment. One's innocence was at risk with the use of magic. Perhaps that is why the innocent are stronger.

****

Well … that's it with chapter two. As you can see, not much has happened here. At least it's not as long as the other one … 


	3. Festival of Melancholy

Festival of Melancholy

Hiiro

***

Eriol paused as he walked down the streets of Downtown Tomoeda. He sighed as he gazed at the many Christmas lights that were lit all over the city. He sighed. Christmas was one of the most beautiful holidays that ever existed. Christmas meant a lot of things. Toys, kindness, and most commonly, romance.

He flushed at the thought of it. He gazed at the bags that he was holding. They were the presents that he had just bought. For Sakura and Syaoran, he had bought two boxes of Swiss chocolate. For Tomoyo -

Well, he hadn't bought anything for her yet.

He really didn't know what to get her. Ever since he gave her the stone four months ago, he really hadn't had the time to think about what to get her for Christmas. He wanted to give her something special, yet, something that wouldn't be too embarrassing. He wondered why it was so difficult.

_If she is so special to you, why don't you just tell her how you feel already? You're really starting to bug me, you know?_

Eriol scolded the obnoxious voice in the back of his head. Of course, there was no feeling for her at all! After all, they were only just …

_Friends? Get real. You are only trying to deny it. After the break-up with Kaho, you said that it was time to fall in love again right? _

It's too soon to fall in love. I will not fall for her.

_Oh I know that you are indeed falling for her naiveté._

I am not!

_Yes you are!_

Eriol shook his head. Frustrated, he ducked his head. He sighed. _Man! That girl is really screwing me up …_

***

Tomoyo sighed. She closed her eyes. This was the first day of winter break. She seemed content. She was all alone in her room since Eriol had to do errands that evening. She concentrated on the stone that hung around her neck. The stone buzzed.

It had been approximately five months since Eriol had given it to her. For those five months, Eriol had taught her the many spells that were contained inside of it. She had memorized them all and found herself able to do them instinctively. She was happy with her newfound ability. 

_"This stone contains a program of my magic inside. It will never work alone. You need energy. In order to recharge the stone, you need to wait until it gathers energy from the atmosphere. This really isn't a problem since everything contains energy. Otherwise, it is almost impossible to run out of power. Remember that you aren't a natural born magic user. The magic won't work unless you wear the stone. Also, I have made that stone in a certain way that only you and I are able to use it. Remember. Use it well."_

Eriol's words rang in her head. She then remembered that she hadn't bought his Christmas present yet. She sighed. She got up and walked out of the door. Sonomi looked up and watched her daughter. 

"Where are you going?" she asked. "Late Christmas shopping I suppose?"

"Hai."

"Don't be out late!"

Tomoyo nodded and grabbed her coat. "I'll be back Okaa-san!"

***

_December is the most peculiar month of the year. There are so many events that take place during this special month. There is at least one holiday that everyone celebrates. December is the month of giving in which greediness is only seldom. _

However, sadness can be popular during the December days. Changes occur for the New Year. There are the many snowflakes that melt once they meet the ground. Those are the many broken hearts that were rejected during Christmas time. They turn to water and freeze into bitter ice. The ice shatters over time. The icicles on your roof fall and break like one's unfortunate heart. 

Almost like glass … 

***

**A flying spell chanted in her head. Tomoyo arose in the air and flew towards the downtown area. This was one of her favorite spells for she loved the sensation of the wind against her face. Flying was a gift. She appreciated it. **

She landed in an alley where no one could see her. She walked out and shivered as the bitter cold pierced her skin. She walked out into the streets where there were colorful lights. Unfortunately, she bumped into a stranger.

"Iiiya! Gomen Nasai!" She exclaimed.

"Daidouji?"

Tomoyo looked up to find Syaoran Li. She heard his deep voice chuckle with amusement. 

"I never thought that I would find you here. Christmas shopping I suppose?" he asked.

"Y-yeah … " she flushed slightly as the young man smiled. "I'm just making sure that I got everyone on the list."

"The parade will be on Christmas Day, isn't that right?" he added.

"Hai," she answered. "Anyway, what are you doing tonight?" she asked. "I don't see Sakura with you today," she added a little brightly.

"Oh … she's busy right now. She's packing for our flight tomorrow."

"Sou ka … " she said. 

"I'm just bought her Christmas present today."

"Oh … " she said a little disappointed. 

"Do you think that you could help me?" 

"Um … okay … "

***

_Of course, there are happy times during December. Like when the girl finally gets to be able to spend time with the guy she admires, Of course, he may not have the same feelings for her, but it's the simple joys that she will always keep deep in her heart._

She has already been heartbroken, but, that doesn't mean that she can't be happy …

Let us pray for her happiness. Maybe she will finally feel pure happiness unlike the mask that she wears … the false happiness that she pretends to own.

***

They sat together in the warm café, Tomoyo sipped her tea as she gazed shyly at the tall young man. She had always waited for this moment when she could finally be able to talk to him. 

Syaoran had indeed grown up into a handsome man. He had grown mature and lost the wild gaze that used to occupy his brown eyes. 

Tomoyo remembered the old times when they were only ten years old in the forth grade. He was nice to her from time to time. At times he saved her from danger and from harm. She found it funny that he had fallen for his rival …

_But why not me?_

He had came to her for help. She knew his feelings for her best friend. She could see it all. That was what pained her. She could not bear thinking about those days.

"Doushite?" she said aloud.

"Ee?" Syaoran looked at her. "Did you say something?"

"Anou … nothing. Nothing at all."

"Are you all right?" he asked. " You seem … "

"Iie! I'm fine!" She looked at her watch. "It's getting late. I better get going."

Syaoran got up. "Do you want a ride home?"

"I'm all right." 

"Are you sure?"

_Then again … _

"Well … I guess maybe this once … " she concluded.

***

Eriol sat in his living room. There was only silence. It bothered him. He frowned and headed for his piano. His fingers ran across the keys. He finally started playing a random tune. The music filled the air.

__

Yoru no sora ni matataku

Tooi kin no hoshi …

Eriol then realized what he was playing.

_Why am I playing this?_

He stopped. The air became dead. A shock came to him. The tune was so sad today. He wondered why. Usually, the song was so happy … why did it sound so sad? 

_Maybe because she isn't singing? But I played it alone before and it always cheered me up … _

He pushed the thought away and started to play another song. He could not recognize the tune for he had played hundreds of other songs in his lifetime. All he knew was that the song was played in a minor key.

_Minors … sad songs are usually written in minor keys. December seems to have a sad atmosphere this year. I wonder why …_

***

Tomoyo stared at the ceiling. She seemed confused. Her feelings … they had not seemed to change at all over the years. She didn't know whether to be heartbroken or happy. Syaoran belonged to Sakura and vice versa. It pained her. It felt like a needle through her vein. 

What was there to do? There was no way that she could ever change his feelings. If she tried, she might hurt Sakura, who was her best friend. It was hopeless. She understood that there was no other way. Then again, there was the fact that when they got married, Syaoran would be considered her second cousin. In fact, it really wouldn't be that bad after that.

_I remember a time when a man made me happy. _Sad thoughts returned to her. She didn't want to think about her father just yet but she just couldn't help it. _He would always play with me. He bought me sweets and played the piano for me. Okaa-san says that I look like him. I got my black hair and violet eyes from him. She told me that he was a good man and would always be that way. He just had to go away for a couple of years._

He had kept in touch. She remembered. He just never got the chance to visit us yet. She knew that for a fact. Each week, she and her mother would receive a letter from him; usually five pages at a minimum. Each letter assured her of her happiness and the future of their family.

_Even though I live far away, I will always love the two of you. Remember that. My job is really hectic and I'm sorry that I am unable to visit. It seems that they need me here for a couple more years. I know that I'm sounding careless, but, I really miss you dearly. I could almost die. _

I promise you that I will be able to come back home. I can't assure when I'll be able to, but, There's a chance that I will be able to see Tomoyo before she becomes a junior. Don't get your hopes up though since it is only my guess.

I hope that you both are doing well.

Love,

Your Father

She smiled at that. She brushed away her curls and sat up in her bed. She touched the blue stone around her neck and felt it's warmth. She felt relieved at that. There was something about the stone. Some strange sensation.

_Why am I feeling this way? It's as if there's a fire burning in my soul …_

***

_I remember a time when a woman brought me happiness. I remember a time when she would care for me and help me with her efforts. It really wasn't a romantic love but I became sad when she left. _

Those were the years of happiness when I was able to laugh and play. When I was able to feel the surge of the mere bliss of sensation. I had no idea what pain, sadness, and anger was for I never had the need for such feelings. 

Somehow, I became melancholy during this festival. I knew that pain was essential for the soul to be at peace. I suddenly realized that I was only hiding my pain in my heart. I released my anger and I hurt others. I hurt the people I loved and I hurt my soul too. I know that the fire burning in my soul was enough to destroy all that hurt me. 

I should have realized the cure; and that cure was …

The phone rang and Eriol looked up from the book he was reading. He sighed got up from his seat. He picked up the phone slowly.

"Moshi Moshi," He said.

"Hiiragizawa-san?"

"Daidouji-san? How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm just wondering of you are doing anything for Christmas this week …?" she started. 

"Me?" he thought for a moment. "I'm going to be staying here this year. Why?"

"Well, I thought that since you are alone … I thought that maybe you could spend Christmas at our house this year. Maybe even New Year's?" she explained.

"Uh .. sure! I'd love to!" He answered. 

"That's great! My mom will be hosting parties on those days. I didn't want to be stuck alone on those two days. Also, we're going to go to a resort. There are hot springs there and I was wondering of you wanted to go."

"That sounds excellent!"

"That's great! It's going to be so much fun!"

He heard the phone click. Surely he had only been imagining it. Sakura and Syaoran were going to Hong Kong again this year. He knew that she was going to be alone again. It was the least that he could for her to relieve her of her sadness. 

_When you think about it, she sounds really sad. It's as if she's trying to hide it, don't you think?_

For once, he agreed with himself.

***

It was Christmas Eve. Eriol was sitting in the Daidouji living room where all the guests occupied. Tomoyo sat next to him with a tone of boredom on her face. The fire was warm and there were many that surrounded it. Tomoyo sighed as the flames danced in a fast rhythm. Each flame looking different, each was joining together.

Christmas was always like that for her. She was always alone with no one to spend it with. They were usually sad Christmases that brought back happy memories from the past. The only comfort that she had were the thousands if tiny sparks in the fire place.

"Daidouji-san?"

She turned her head with a smile. "What is it? Are you enjoying yourself?"

He frowned of concern. "Are you?"

She chuckled. "Of course! It's a party isn't it?"

Eriol sighed. "I see."

Tomoyo took a sip from her cranberry juice. "We always have parties like this. I'm still not used to it I guess."

"Used to it?" he repeated. 

"Our Christmases were more quiet. That was when Otou-san was still living here."

"Are your parents divorced?" he asked.

Tomoyo shook her head. "Iie. Otou-san just lives far away." She smiled. "You see, Japanese couples sometimes don't live with each other. My father has to live closer to his job. He still keeps in touch. Just don't tell anyone okay?"

"Sakura doesn't know about this?" Eriol asked again. "

"Iie. I didn't tell her. You know how she can be sometimes … " Tomoyo smiled. "It's really not a big deal. He'll be coming back to live with us again when he gets promoted. I miss him though."

She smiled again. Eriol could sense her sadness through her eyes. 

_I noticed that she never cries. I've never seen her nor have I heard of her ever crying. Everyone tells me that she is always so happy. I know that she's only hiding her emotions but … a sensitive person like her … it really might not be good for her. Then again … what can I do about it? _

The clock stroke midnight. He heard the applause of everyone in the room. 

"Minna-san!" Sonomi announced. "Merry Christmas!"

She was answered with many yells of joy. Tomoyo clapped politely.

***

The guests were all leaving. Eriol, the last guest, stopped at the door to meet her. 

"Merry Christmas, Daidouji-san."

"Merry Christmas to you, Hiiragizawa-kun," she replied.

They exchanged gifts at that moment. Eriol bowed. 

"I better get going now. We have a trip tomorrow, don't we?" 

"Yes. We'll pick you up at around six … dawn all right?"

"Sure. Sayonara … "

Tomoyo waved. As Eriol left her sight, she opened the gift. Carefully peeling off the wrapper, she saw a hint of glitter. She knew that it was a piece of jewelry of some sort. She opened the card that was placed in the box.

_I know that you're having a hard time. Please don't try to hide it. It's really not good for you. I know that Syaoran may love Sakura but I'm sure that he cares for you as a friend. Pain shouldn't be hidden, it should be expressed. I really want you to be happy._

Merry Christmas, 

Hiiragizawa

Inside that box was another necklace. A silver moon with a gold star on each side. The chain was made of tiny silver balls.

_In the night sky … they twinkle …_

TO BE CONTINUED

***

That's the third chapter! Well, wasn't this a dark chapter? I kind of realized that when I ended. Oh yeah, and a about the fact that Tomoyo has/had a crush on Syaoran instead of Sakura ….

You might not see it a lot on fanfiction.net. On various other places (a lot actually), this pairing is actually quite popular. Eriol x Tomoyo is not seen a lot in other sites. There's a theory that Tomoyo and Syaoran might have liked each other since they were courteous towards each other. Tomoyo is even saved a couple times by him … Hooee! Wait a minute! That really doesn't mean anything! Then again, where did you get Eriol x Tomoyo pairing (sweatdrops). 

Well anyway, I hope that you're enjoying it this far. Chapter Four will be coming out very soon!


	4. Ai No Tenshi

****

Ai No Tenshi

Hiiro

***

Eriol watched outside the cabin window. The winter sky was partly cloudy with the silver moon hanging alone. There was something mystic about the moon. It emits a soft glow that was a gift from the sun. He knew scientifically that the moon could not give its own light. However, the moon had more legend and magic within it.

The moon was the sign of Yue and Ruby Moon. Both of them were his creations. The moon was of special importance to him. He understood that altogether. Clouds started to cover the light. He smiled a farewell to the moon. Then, it disappeared.

***

_The moon, the stars and sun are one big family under the sky. Each has a special kind of light that guides us through the dark. The sun brings happiness during the daytime while the moon and stars bring melancholy in the night. During the Meiji Era of Japan, they say that staying under the moon too long at might will bring melancholy to the soul. _

In legends, the moon seems to be noted to have mystical powers. If you observe the moon, you might note a strange shape. Some say that it is a rabbit. Some say that it is the reminder of the man that once lived there. No matter, for the moon has many mysteries.

***

He awoke in a startled manner. He looked around the room frantically. The room was unfamiliar to him. He then remembered that he was at the mountain resort with Tomoyo. He sighed. 

There was a knock on his door. 

"Yes?" he called out.

"Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo called through the door. "You can take a bath in the Hot Springs. I'll meet you there all right? Just undress and bring a towel I left a bottle of shampoo and soap in your side of the spring!"

His jaw seemed to drop, "Okay … "

He got out of his bed and combed his hair. He grabbed a towel from the closet and began to undress.

He unbuttoned his pajama jacket and pulled down his pants and boxers. He wrapped the towel around his waist. He sighed and walked outside.

On his way out he met Tomoyo. Her was unfettered without the ribbons and accessories. She had wrapped herself in a towel as well. Eriol's heart skipped a beat as he followed her outside. 

"That's your side over there on the west. My side is on the east. We can talk through the screen," She said.

"Hai … "

He walked over to his side. He took off the towel and stepped into the hot water. He looked at the curtain and nearly gasped. He could see Tomoyo's figure through the plastic wall. He flushed madly.

Tomoyo raised her arms to put up her long hair. He could then see the curves of her body. He gave a whispered cry and tripped in the water. He was all wet. His hair pasted to his face as he spat out the water. He glanced at the wall again and gave a sigh of relief when he saw that she finally dipped her body in the deeper water. 

"Hiiragizawa-kun … is there something wrong?" he heard her ask.

He laughed nervously, "Ahahahaha! Iie! Everything's fine!"

"Did you trip or something? I heard a loud splash … " 

"I'm all right. Don't worry about it," he replied. 

***

Eriol sank into the couch. It had been a … stimulated morning in a way. He sighed thanking the heavens that it was all over. 

_From now on, I'll just take a shower._

His hair was still damp. He shivered from the coldness of it. He looked at the clock. It was almost nine. Breakfast would be done soon. He stood up and started towards the dinner table where Sonomi sat. He smiled shyly and sat himself down.

"You're finished with your bath already, Hiiragizawa-sama?" she asked. "I thought that you would be in there longer than that … "

"T-the water was too … too hot. I'm not used to the heat … " he lied. _What a sorry excuse!_

Sonomi looked at him. "Is that so? I see. The showers are just as warm anyway … and just as adjustable."

He laughed. "I was thinking the same thing! What do you know?"

Tomoyo walked in the room in a sweater and jeans; an outfit that she rarely wore. She gave a cheerful smile as she placed herself next to her mother. 

"There's a lot of things here at the resort. I'm sure that we could find something to do there. We can go after breakfast," she said.

"Yeah … I'm sure of that … " Eriol sighed. "I'll be in my room. Come meet me later."

He left the table quietly and climbed up the stairs. The door had been left open. Eriol walked over to his bed and picked up his backpack. He reached inside and found a small music box in the shape of a grand piano. He opened it and the music flowed through the room.

This was the Christmas present that Tomoyo had given him. It could have been custom made since it was playing _Yoru no Uta_. The melody played smoothly and seemed to repeat again and a again. The song seemed lonesome this time. 

It seemed funny how the song's mood seemed to change every time it was played. Eriol laughed at that. He wondered why it was like it. Then again, he wondered what the tune was about. He closed his eyes and examined the lyrics.

A love song perhaps? Or maybe a song of heartbreak? He couldn't tell exactly. There were too many different points that music had. He would never know until he was told the true meaning. 

He gazed at the tiny keys of the piano. They played accordingly just how it was actually played in real life. A tiny scroll with small dots rolled over and over. The piano played and played. He listened until it finally slowed to a stop. He would have to wind it again since he wanted to song to finish playing for it had stopped at an odd position. Somehow, he didn't really feel up to it.

He heard a knock on the door. He stood up and walked to answer it. He knew it was Tomoyo since the knock was soft and polite. He opened the door and smiled at the violet eyed girl. 

"Daidouji-chan! Are you ready?" he asked.

"Hai! I'm ready!" she answered.

"So, what did you have in mind?" 

"Umm … I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me? The snow is so beautiful outside," she replied. 

"All right."

***

Eriol walked beside her. He noticed that she was so silent. It was unlike her normal self. He wondered what she was thinking about. In fact, he had noticed her silence since Christmas Eve. He could sense her sadness once again. He let out a sigh.

"Daidouji-san, there's something wrong isn't there?" he said. "I want to know what's wrong."

Tomoyo shook her head. "Iie. Betsu ni."

Eriol didn't seem convinced. "You've been like that since the beginning of December. I know something is wrong."

"Hiiragizawa-kun, I'm fine! You don't have to worry about me!" she said again. "Onegai! I'm fine! Really!"

Eriol gazed at her smiling face. There it was again. That fake smile that she wore. He had an urge to persist. Still, it wouldn't do any good since There really was no chance for the moon that she would tell him. Changing the subject, he looked at her again.

"Daidouji-san, is there a person … that you like?" he asked.

She gazed at him. Her face fell slightly. "No. No not really. Why?"

"I was … just wondering. That's all. Nothing more," he answered. "What do you mean by, 'not really'?"

Tomoyo laughed. "Hmm? It's nothing big. He loves someone else that's why. I barely see him anyway. He probably doesn't even notice me much … "

Eriol stopped. _It couldn't be … of course!_

"Oh," he said quietly.

"It doesn't matter. I'll always find somebody else!" Tomoyo poked an elbow at him. "I know that you are in love with Mizuki-sensei, huh? You're so lucky!"

_Kaho … No! No you're wrong! I-I! I'm in love with-!_

Eriol clenched his fists tightly. He looked down at the snow. He let out a deep breath. A white puff escaped from his lips. The snow started falling again. He shivered at the sudden coldness. He couldn't tell if he was speaking the truth or if he was lying.

_Is it possible that I have … fallen for her? Is that true?_

The snow swirled around them. The tiny snowflakes fell on her long curls. He looked up and stared at the falling snow. A breeze seemed to make the flakes dance in the air. Eriol closed his eyes. He felt a snowflake kiss his cheek. 

Opening his eyes again, the flakes became bigger and surrounded him. He felt buried underneath it all. He sighed as the tiny flakes melted once they contacted his skin. 

They walked back to the cabin. The whiteness buried their footprints behind.

***

_Snow is such a beautiful thing … yet it can be harsh and cold to the bone. Yes … I can feel the snowflakes dance around me. One by one, they kiss my nose. I can taste them on my tongue. I notice that they melt when they touch me. _

The snow around me starts to melt. I know that spring will come soon. I can hardly wait for that moment. My heart has been buried for so long. Ah, yes! Finally! My heart will melt the icy walls around me! I can finally be free again!

My heart races through the melting slush. It may still be icy cold out, but my heart is warm enough to bear it. I am set free into the world. I search for love once more.

Again and again, I can feel my heart beating. The air becomes warmer and the grass becomes greener. I can see flowers bloom and sunny days. I know that finally, the season of happiness has finally come!

Spring is here! 

***

Eriol yawned. The day was finally over. The school bell rang down the empty halls. He was all by himself as students started passing by him. He stopped at the bulletin board. He examined all the fliers; searching for something interesting. A colorful flier caught his eye.

_Come to the Spring Dance! _

March 23rd 9:00 p.m. - Midnight

In the School Auditeria!

He smiled. Would he go? Definitely! This had to be interesting. He turned around and continued down the hall. He whistled merrily. He stretched and sighed. He began to unbutton his uniform jacket.

He finally reached the outside. He took a deep breath of the fresh air. Spring was a lovely season. He saw the trees and noticed that they were beginning to bud. He smiled at that and continued toward the gate.

"Hiiragizawa-kun! Matte!"

He turned around and saw Tomoyo running after him. She stopped in front of him breathing hard. She laughed as he watched her amusingly.

"You walk so fast! I had to run after you!" she heaved.

"Gomen … I was just excited about the weather!" he exclaimed happily. "It's so sunny out today!"

"It is! I don't have any homework … and since it's Saturday … would you like to shop around here?"

"Sure," He answered. "That's fine by me. I know a nice café that we could go to. I'm hungry after all."

They walked to her car, which was parked in front of the gate. They sat themselves in the back where they usually sat. Eriol sighed as he closed the door.

"Can you take us to the mall downtown?" she asked. "We'd like to go shopping."

"Hai, Daidouji-sama."

They car forwarded down the street and entered the road. Tomoyo smiled and looked out the window. Eriol shifted to see what she was looking at. 

"Isn't it beautiful? The flowers are beginning to bloom and the trees are growing leaves!" Tomoyo sighed. "This is going to be your first spring back at Tomoeda isn't it?"

"Hai, I know. It looks like it's going to be a beautiful spring this year!" Eriol agreed.

The car came to a stop and parked in the parking lot. They got out and walked toward the entrance. The doors automatically opened for them. Eriol sighed and stopped.

"Now … where should we go?" he asked.

"The spring dance is coming up. I'm going to look for a dress. I'll see you later!"

Tomoyo walked away. Eriol smiled and continued on. He watched people go by him. There were some couples walking together. His heart melted. He felt like he had a need. A desperate need to love. He didn't know why he had felt this way. He just knew that it might have been a mistake. He didn't know whether he loved her or not. He still wasn't sure of it. He didn't know what to do exactly. 

He walked by himself once again. He found a bookstore. He decided to go in. He paused at the entrance. There were many people inside as well. There was a strange peace inside. He quietly walked in and started browsing through the rows of books.

There were new releases that sat on the table. He picked one up and looked at the cover. It was black with gold edged pages._ w h I t e :: r a I n _the title read. Eriol thought it to be interesting and picked the book up. He glanced up and walked over to the cashier. He put the book down over the scanner and waited patiently for it to ring.

"Will that be all?" the elderly man asked.

Eriol nodded. "Yes."

The man laughed. "To tell you the truth it's not really a new release as the table says. It's actually an old book that's finally reprinted. I used to read that when I was your age. Pretty interesting if you ask me." He handed the book and the receipt to Eriol. "The author writes some pretty strange stuff … I like it though …"

Eriol bowed and left the store. He sat on a bench outside of the store and opened the dark book. The pages were thick and a creamy ivory. The print inside was of an old style print. He could tell right away that it was an old book indeed. The pages seemed to have such beauty with the many anthologies written inside.

_When spring comes to mind, I can see the flowers and the green, green grass. There is a refreshing scent in the air. I take a deep breath and smile widely for spring is the most graceful season of the year._

As I walk down the asphalt, a white rain drops around me. I take deep breaths and sigh of relief. I watch as other people pass be as they scurry down the streets trying to get out of the wetness that they see. Me on the other hand, I stay still and watch this rain fall for the beauty is remarkable. 

I watched carefully as the tiny droplets start to soak my coat. I smile at that and continue down the road. I carefully watch as I observe all around me. The white rain begins to pour around me and I feel its healing touch. 

The whiteness of the rain dances around me. I continue down the street and travel this newfound path that lies before me. I begin to ponder what my future holds for me. I look up at the sky one last time. I then continue down the road of life.

The white rain continues to pour as I slowly walk one step after the other. 

Eriol looked up from the decorated page. What an interesting book! He turned another page and started to read. A shadow appeared on it. He looked up again to see Tomoyo in front of him. Tomoyo seemed to appear tired. He closed the book shut.

"You look tired. Maybe we should go home now?" he asked. 

"Hai … " Tomoyo agreed.

Eriol stood up and lead out of the mall. She slowly followed. Tomoyo's head looked at the ground and she seemed to stagger a bit. Eriol stopped as he watched her.

"Ne, Daidouji-san, are you sure that you are all right?" he asked again. 

"It's … just a headache … it's nothing …" she smiled with a little effort. "Let's just go home."

Eriol nodded and continued out of the door. They walked to the car, which was waiting for them. He opened the door for her. She stepped inside quietly. He closed the door and a worried look on his face appeared.

_I wonder what's wrong …_

***

Tomoyo awoke when the car parked in front of her house. She looked up to look for Eriol. He was gone, it seemed. He had been dropped off. Her body guard took hold of her dress as she slowly walked inside of the house. She gazed slowly at the door and tried to concentrate. She began to walk upstairs and slowly took each step. 

When she arrived at her bedroom door, she slumped against the door. She opened the door and staggered towards her bed. She clutched at the sheets and her head began to throb. Her breathing started to pace faster and her eyes seemed to narrow. 

There was a pain that struck her heart fiercely. She slowly stood up and began to laugh. The pain grew more and continued to stab her. 

The stone began to glow fiercely at the same time. The warmth turned into a sudden coldness.

***

Whew! I'm finally done with Chapter Four! I have to admit that Chapter Three was a bit confusing now that I finished this chapter. Well, I hope that you are all still with me (looks around nervously) … the story gets better! I promise!!! The next chapters will not be like my previous ones at all (that's a good thing ne?)!!!


	5. Fragments

****

Fragments

Hiiro

***

It was a pleasant day when he woke up. It was Sunday … meaning that there was also no school. Eriol yawned and walked toward his window. He gazed at the bright sun. The day was beautiful. He smiled at a bird that sat on his balcony. It sang a sweet song. 

He sat down and tried to remember what he was supposed to do today. He began to unbutton his pajama jacket. He suddenly stopped abruptly. He sighed as he began to continue working the buttons.

_That's right! Today is March twenty-third! It's my seventeenth birthday today!_

Eriol smiled and congratulated himself. He thought again since he knew that there was something else that was supposed to happen on this very day. Of course, he had just woken up and was still unclear.

He stood up and walked over to his closet. There was a bag in the corner. Eriol opened it and saw a white shirt black pants. He grunted. _Today's the dance too! _He groaned and grabbed an outfit. He walked outside and changed. 

Eriol made his bed and left his bedroom. He took a seat on his couch and picked up a throw pillow. He hugged it towards himself. He wondered if anyone was going to remember his birthday. He wouldn't be surprised if no one did. 

It would be the first time in a long time that he would celebrate his birthday at Tomoeda.

***

Tomoyo sat at her seat on the table. She ate the food slowly and carefully like she always did. She smiled politely indicating that the food was great tasting like it always was. She tried to remember what she was supposed to do today. 

_Today is an important day. I'm not sure what it is but … I've been thinking about this day for quite awhile. I wonder … Oh yes! That's right! Today is Hiiragizawa-kun's birthday. I need to buy him something. Maybe I can bake a cake after breakfast. Wait! Sakura-chan will be coming over this morning to drop off something … Oh yes! The dance is tonight as well! Boy … today will be a busy day…_

Tomoyo took one last bite of her food and went to the kitchen. She got out some baking supplies. She whistled happily. 

_Even though she seemed happy at the time, the blue stone emitted a glow once more and continued to pierce her heart._

***

"Ummm … where's Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked as she entered the mansion. "Can you tell me where she is?"

"She should be in the kitchen right now. I think that she's baking something," Sonomi answered. 

"Arigatou!" 

Sakura opened the door and found Tomoyo icing the sides. Her mouth began to water slightly as she caught sight of the chocolate icing and the sprinkled Oreo crumbs on top. She wondered what the cake was for and proceeded through the large room.

"That looks delicious!" Sakura exclaimed. "Who is it for?"

"It's Hiiragizawa-kun's birthday today … " Tomoyo answered. "I thought it'd be nice if I baked him a cake. There's no one else that would buy him one since everyone is still in England."

"It's his birthday today? I forgot!" Sakura said in horror. "Oh my … "

"He hasn't really said anything about it. Don't worry too much about him," Tomoyo laughed. "I almost forgot this morning as well. Perhaps you can do something for him tomorrow."

"His birthday … That's nice of you for remembering. He's all alone by himself here in England. I feel really guilty for forgetting. I know that you two are busy today since there's a dance at your school. I fixed the hem on your dress. I just came to drop it off. I want to be quick so that I won't bother you."

"Arigatou. But I really don't mind if you want to stay here," Tomoyo said insisted. 

"Oh no … Syaoran is waiting outside in his car," Sakura replied.

_Is that so?_

Tomoyo giggled. "Then I guess that I can't let him wait forever! Well … thanks anyway!"

Sakura bowed. "Anytime!"

Sakura left the kitchen and closed the door behind her. Tomoyo finally finished with her cake. She sighed and examined the cake all over. She smiled, satisfied with her job. She washed her hands and looked out the window. Sakura had just boarded the car. Tomoyo smiled at the cuteness.

She turned off the faucet. As she dried her hands, a surge of pain filled her heart again. She knelt down. Her eyes narrowed but quickly widened again. She gasped and quickly stood up again. She shrugged and walked to the living room. 

"Okaa-san, I'm going to go shopping in the area," she announced.

"That's fine, dear … " Sonomi answered. "Go ahead."

Tomoyo smiled and went outside. She walked down the sidewalk and waited for the bus to arrive. The wind blew against her face. The bus finally came. She walked inside and started towards the back. She sat herself down.

She looked out the window and watched as everything passed by. She sighed as she waited impatiently for the bus to reach its destination. _I wonder what I should get him. I wonder what he might like. This is his special day. _

The bus finally came to a stop. Tomoyo got up and walked down the aisle. She showed her bus pass and got off the vehicle. Tomoyo walked caught sight of a music store. _He like music … Maybe I can get him something in here? _She went inside and gazed at the many books. She heaved a sigh as she decided that there wasn't anything there for him after all. _Perhaps not…_

Tomoyo continued to walk down the street. She saw a small gift shop that was filled with glass music boxes and other kinds of fragile gifts. _Demo … I already bought him a gift from that place. _She seemed frustrated at that. _What am I supposed to get him? How am I supposed to know?_

***

It was already evening. Tomoyo still hadn't found a gift. She sat on a bench sadly and tried to think of what to give him. Sighing, she got up.

She suddenly felt that pain in her heart once again.

She winced in pain. She staggered as she walked. She bumped into a stranger. He looked at her in surprise. 

"Gomen Nasai!" she answered feebly.

She staggered into a dark alley. She held on to the wall with her hand as she tried to stand still. Her heart beat faster. She gasped in pain for it seemed to be getting worse. Much worse than before. Her breathing paced faster and her lungs began to burn.

Unable to bear it any longer, she let out a piercing scream.

***

"Ah!" Sakura jumped. "Syaoran! Did you feel something?"

"Hai. It felt like a powerful surge of magic! I don't know but … " Syaoran closed his eyes. "It seems to be coming from the shopping area!"

"We have to check it out," Sakura said. "Someone might get hurt."

"I'll head over there right away!"

He turned the car around and drove towards the shopping area. 

***

Eriol gasped. "This power … What…?"

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on what the power surge was. He found himself unable to as there was a shield blocking it. He grunted in frustration and tried again. Again, it failed.

"Don't worry, It's fine."

He opened his eyes to find Tomoyo in front of him. She seemed different somehow. Her eyes were narrower and there was a strange aura in her. She had a sense of malice in her smile … all about her seemed to be equivalent to a maniac.

"Master Reed, I want you to come with me for now. I'm sorry," she said.

A strange light suddenly surrounded Eriol. He gasped as the light suddenly concealed him. He struggled to let loose. Tomoyo closed her eyes. He looked around as he watched the background change around him.

"Ah! W-what is this place?" he demanded. "Daidouji-san, where have you taken me?"

"You will be safe here. Don't worry. I have a score to settle," she told him softly. "This is my sanctuary. This is my home."

Eriol froze. He looked out of his cell and observed the outside. He heard painful screams and sobs. He heard wails and tearful cries. He shivered at the fearful atmosphere. There seemed to be violence and pain all over. He couldn't say a word for he felt fear rise upon him.

_This is my sanctuary. This is my home._

Eriol gasped, "No! It couldn't be!"

"Believe it or not, Master Reed. This is the real me. This is my true self. This is how I really am. I will finally unleash it all and show the world my soul. All that you see here will set free into the world," she explained. "In this shelter, you will be safe. Do not worry."

She rose up into the air and transformed her clothes into white robes. Her hair was ornamented with ribbons and silver flowers. Her hair formed two loops at the top of her head; like how the Chinese used to wear their hair long ago.

"I must go now … "

She disappeared. Eriol growled and pounded on the cell door. 

_"Master Reed, please do not interfere."_

He stopped. He sat down slowly and sighed. _She's probably going to go after Sakura and Syaoran … what am I going to do? I have to stop her somehow._

***

Syaoran continued driving down the street. He stopped all of a sudden. Sakura looked over at him in confusion.

"Syaoran? What's wrong?" she asked.

"We're … not in Tomoeda anymore … " he answered. 

They got out of the car. Sakura looked around. She heard the screams and cries. She screamed at that. Syaoran took out his sword and stood next to her. Sakura felt shivers down her spine as she saw the activities around her.

"W-what is this place?! What is all this?!" she cried.

Syaoran looked around more carefully. His heart pounded in fear as he did. He took a deep breath as he stepped forward. Sakura followed him hesitantly. 

"L-let's go check it o-out," his voice trembled. "I don't think it will be safe if we stay in one spot. Stay close to me."

"A-All r-right," she replied.

Syaoran felt bile build up in his throat. He stiffened and continued on; looking around from time to time. Sakura's body shook as they walked through the ruined city. There were loose electrical wires and destructed buildings. Sakura looked to the right and gasped.

"We're in Tomoeda!" she almost yelled. "All of this is still Tomoeda!"

Syaoran nodded. "You're right. There's the jewelry shop, the gift shop, the music store, and the café! I can see the high school as well!" He shivered at the thought of it. "But, how can it be?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know."

Syaoran stopped. He gazed at the sky. There was a dark blue aurora. He could sense the magic and the power of it. He realized that the screams were of one person's and that the person seemed to be in agony. The cries of pain repeated and seemed to get worse and worse. 

"Could it be," he stated, "that we're inside someone's soul?"

"A soul?" Sakura repeated. "How could you tell?"

"Listen carefully," he commanded. 

Sakura closed her eyes painfully. "They're all the same voice …"

"Right. Those are the screams of the person's subconscious mind. They seem so close, yet, there is no one here," Syaoran explained. "But I wonder who?"

"Whoever it is … " Sakura said sadly, "I feel … sorry."

Syaoran nodded. "Let's keep going."

Sakura agreed. She ran close to him and they continued through the destruction.

***

_They say that one's soul is another world in the universe. They say that the mind is like a fortress and the heart is like a sanctuary. Everyday, we feed our feelings into these three special places. What ever we feed in is the condition that they will end up to be. Whether good or bad, that is how it shall always be done._

Is it possible to live in agony and find peace in such destruction? Is it possible for one to hide their agony in a painful world? Why is it that a soul would do such a thing to themselves when they can find peace in other places?

I've heard of souls that live that way and I can understand why it is like that.

They do not receive agony from the self, but from the people around them

***

A bolt of light struck the ground almost hitting Sakura. She screamed. Syaoran held her close to him. Quickly, they ran faster. The light stopped and silence filled the area. They stopped as a white image appeared before them. 

"Tomoyo! How did you get in here?" Sakura demanded. "It's dangerous!"

Tomoyo sneered. "Don't worry about me. You're the ones that should be worried."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Ee?" 

"It's finally time that I would get my chance to fight you, Cardcaptor," Tomoyo said. "I've waited so long for this moment to come. Now, I can settle the score."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Y-you're not Tomoyo-chan! W-who are you?"

Tomoyo laughed. "You are wrong. I am indeed Daidouji Tomoyo as you state. This … is my world. Everything you see … is mine. Mine to cherish, mine to own, and mine to destroy."

Syaoran sneered. "What are you going to do?"

"Dispose of you of course!" Tomoyo answered haughtily. "Prepare to die, Cardcaptor."

She prepared to fire another energy wave at them. Syaoran gasped as he watched her. Sakura trembled in fright.

"Syaoran … she's serious. We … may have to fight her." Sakura voiced quietly. "If that is the case, _Release!" _Her wand appeared and she held it up. "I'll fight you if that is what you desire!"

"Is that so?" Tomoyo asked sarcastically. "You take the words right out of my mouth." A bright ball of energy appeared in her palm she shot it out quickly. 

"JUMP!" Sakura yelled as she swiftly as she bounced out of the way. 

Tomoyo growled and aimed a strike of lightning at the two magicians. Sakura gasped and ran away. She lifted her wand in her hands and stood next to Syaoran.

"FLY! Syaoran! Get on! Hayaku!"

Syaoran held her waist as they rose in the air. Tomoyo ascended as well and was almost at about their level to them.

"Don't think you can get away!" she doted. "I can do anything that you will be able to do. Don't try to underestimate me."

Sakura's eyes narrowed and flew higher and faster. Syaoran held on to her tighter as she did so. Tomoyo appeared in front of them.

"You can run fast, yet I can run faster," she said simply.

Sakura gasped. "What's happened to you? Why are you like this?"

"That should be my question, Cardcaptor. What happened to me? Why am I like this?" Tomoyo replied. "That should be for you to answer."

Sakura bit her lip. "Also, I'd like to know where you got this ability to use magic."

Tomoyo stopped. "This? Oh yes … Master Reed gave me this ability. This stone, " she held it tightly, "is what does the trick. You really don't know how grateful I am."

"Master Reed? You don't mean, Eriol!" Sakura exclaimed.

"All in the same," Tomoyo answered. "You don't have to worry about him. I kept him in a safe place."

"Where? Where did you keep him?" Syaoran demanded. "What did you do to him?"

"That is none of your concern," Tomoyo said annoyed. "Enough talk! I have a job to do!"

Thunder rained from the sky. Sakura sped faster trying to avoid it. She closed her eyes in fear as she tried to think of what to do. _Tomoyo is my best friend. How can she do this? Why is she doing this? I don't want to fight her. Not at all! Never! _Her body shook. Her grip tightened. Syaoran gently pulled himself towards her and held her hand.

"Sakura-chan … you … you have to be prepared for whatever happens. Have you ever noticed how she's always seemed to be happy? How she has never seemed to be upset? How do we know that she's been happy all this time?" he asked. "We can't give up now. You have to realize that this is how she may really be. This how she's going to express her anger. Through destruction. If we don't hurry … " he paused. "she might start destroying things in the real world. She's already destroyed most of what is already here."

Sakura felt bile rise in her throat. "You're right. We better start."

"I'll go look for Eriol. You distract her. I'll be right back." With that, Syaoran jumped from his spot all the way down to the ground. Sakura swallowed and flew towards the enraged young woman. Tomoyo smiled evilly as she waited.

"Ah … so we finally get serious," she said. "And now … "

Sakura landed on the ground. She raised her wand again. She was ready to attack. Tomoyo descended as well and stood in front of her. They sternly looked at each other for a while. Tomoyo raised her hand in the air. Fire suddenly escaped from her palm.

"WATER!" Sakura screeched. 

The water hit the wave of fire and steam rose in the air. Sakura sighed of relief. She raised her wand again to strike back.

"EARTHY!"

The ground trembled under Tomoyo's feet. Somehow, it didn't seem to effect her. Sakura growled frustrated. _There must be a shield around her. If that's the case …_

"SWORD!"

Sakura swung it and ran towards Tomoyo. She swung it again and sliced the shield in two. Tomoyo gave her a stern look.

"Oh. So that's the way that you want to play it," she said.

A sword appeared in her hand. Sakura gasped. Tomoyo swung the sword at Sakura. Sakura blocked it. Tomoyo took another swing and it had been blocked as well. Sakura grunted.

"I … I can't let you do anymore, Tomoyo. I _will _not let you do anymore," she said in a straining voice.

"Try it if you can," Tomoyo sneered.

Tomoyo swung her sword. A glint of light appeared on the blade. Sakura's eyes widened. The blade came down and barely stabbed her chest as Sakura rolled away. Enraged, Tomoyo came after her and began to cut almost everything in her path.

Sakura defended against the blade as Tomoyo lashed at her. Sakura gasped as her body began to fatigue. The sword began to get heavier and heavier after every strike. She heaved as she swung the blade again. _She's gone crazy! She really _is _serious about killing me!_

She struggled to give up but was unable to. She twirled the blade and went after the black haired woman. Tomoyo gave her another grim smile as she could see her weakening body. Sakura heaved another lash and continued after her. Tomoyo continued to block the thrusts.

Tomoyo swung the blade. It grazed Sakura's left arm. Sakura yelped in pain. Blood oozed out quickly and began to stain her clothes. Tomoyo sneered for her small victory. Sakura held the sword tighter and angrily went after her again.

"I'm impressed that you are able to resist the pain. But that is just the beginning of what I have to offer," Tomoyo said.

Sakura didn't answer and raised the sword. She thrust it forward. Tomoyo jumped out of the way and thrust back. Sakura seemed more alert and blocked against it. Tomoyo angrily swung the blade upwards and Sakura fell backwards. She quickly stood up and blocked Tomoyo's upcoming strike. 

Blades collided. Her destruction would begin.

***

Well, there's Chapter 5. Two chapters to go! I hope that you all like it so far. I'm sorry for all the cheesiness and that kind of stuff. For those of you that have been with me so far, I really appreciate it. On to chapter six!


	6. Shattered

****

Shattered

Hiiro

***

Syaoran walked through the dark streets. The moans continued on and on while he did so. He wondered where Eriol was being kept. He took out his derivator and began to chant.

"_Gyouku tei yu choku shin kenn hou. Kun moku sui ka do rai fuu rai denn shinn choku. Kei ma heki reki denn kou tenn. Kyu kyu jyo ritsu ruou."_

A beam of light sped in front of him. He sighed and ran followed it carrying the derivator tightly in his arms. He panted as he ran giving quick breaths. He could hear swords clashing in the distance. He closed his eyes for a quick second. _Sakura!_

He then found himself in front of a wall. He paused. _The energy is right here. I'll go in. _He walked around the wall. There was nothing there. He noticed that the beam of light turned back at the wall. His jaw dropped. _No way! You're telling me that he's _inside _the wall?_

He gently placed a hand against the wall. It distorted against his touch. _So this is actually … a portal? _He took out his sword. _I guess that I'll have to find a way in somehow. _He tapped the sword in various places of the wall. Finally, the sword went right through. _That's it! _He pressed against the wall and went through the hidden portal.

Syaoran looked around him. There were many empty cells that were barred with some sort of bubble glass. _Anti magic cells? Then this is probably where he is! _Syaoran walked down the hallway examining each cell. _I wonder where he's been kept? Then again, maybe he was kept in a special area? _

The floor tumbled. He fell over and hit the hard floor. Syaoran picked himself up and continued to walk down. _It sounds like it's getting pretty bad out there. Argh! I wish that I hadn't left her alone! _He pushed the thought away as best as he could. _Then again, if I don't get him out soon, it's going to get worse. _Syaoran walked forward until he heard a pounding nearby. _It might be him!_

"Eriol! Are you in here?" Syaoran yelled.

"Hai!" a distant voice answered. "I'm right here!"

"Where?"

"She kept me in the biggest cell! It's the one at the end of the hall!"

Syaoran sighed of relief. "I'll be right there."

He quickened his pace as he felt the floor rumble again. The floor fissured under his feet. He then ran forward until he reached Eriol's cell door. He looked back to find the cracked solid concrete. He let out a deep breath. He lifted his sword and broke the seal on Eriol's cell.

Eriol staggered out and landed on his knees. Syaoran bent down to help him up. Eriol panted out deep breaths and finally stood up. He let out a sigh of relief and looked around. 

"She must have sensed you coming in here. She probably tried to prevent you from coming here. In any case, arigatou," Eriol drew out. "Anyway … we have to get out of here before the place explodes."

"Eriol, is there a way to stop her?" Syaoran asked. "What was it that made her like this?"

Eriol pushed up his glasses. "I'll talk about that after we get out of this prison. Just stand still while I cast a spell."

He blasted a whole through the roof. There was a glowing light around them. Syaoran gasped at that as he slowly lifted in the air. Eriol flew up.

"Hurry! We'll be safe out of here!" he yelled.

Syaoran nodded and went after him. They went through the roof whole and were out of there free. They landed outside where it was colder. Eriol heard beams of light in the distance.

"Sakura … is fighting?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm afraid that they are," Syaoran answered. "Do you know how to stop her?"

Eriol shook his head. "I'm not sure."

"You gave her a magic stone right?" Syaoran asked. "It allows her to use magic."

Eriol nodded. "Yes. I made it for her. It's infused with my own magic. All of it is a duplicated form of my magic. She knows all of my spells … unfortunately."

"Do you think that it's causing her to do all this?" Syaoran asked. "Do you think the stone is the cause of all this?"

"No. I don't think so. It's all on her own. She's only using the stone to do all this," Eriol said. "The stone somehow freed her anger. Her own anger. This is how she really is … inside. This destruction … this screaming of pain … it is all her own."

"All her own?" Syaoran asked. "This is how she really is?"

"Hai."

They continued walking. Syaoran looked at Eriol again with concern. _He's probably feeling guilty about all this. I bet he thinks that he made the biggest mistake in his life. All he wanted to do was help her. _Syaoran cringed. 

__

"Eriol, if we don't stop her, she'll probably cause destruction in our own world," Syaoran reminded him.

"I know that!" Eriol snapped. "I'm trying to think of a way!"

Syaoran backed off. _He's pretty upset about all this. _

"It … it's all my fault that this all happened! I should have known that this would all happen! I should have thought about it more clearly! Kuso!" he cursed. 

Syaoran's eyes shifted sadly. "Still … there should be a way to stop her. We know that she's angry with us and that she's going to express her anger with destruction."

Eriol's eyes widened. "How she expresses her anger…?" He stopped. "I heard of that … no … I've read a line like that somewhere … !"

_I knew that pain was essential for the soul to be at peace. I suddenly released my anger and I hurt others. I hurt the people that I loved and I hurt my soul too. I know that the fire burning in my soul was enough to destroy all that hurt me. _

I should have realized the cure; and that cure was … 

Eriol closed his eyes. _I hadn't finished reading it. That's when Tomoyo called me to invite me to the resort. Come on … think!_

The cure was … the cure was … 

That's right! The book! It's the same author!

Eriol used a summoning spell. His copy of _w h I t e :: r a I n _appeared in his arms. He opened it quickly and scanned it quickly. He stopped when he found the page. _I remember a time when a woman made me happy … I remember. That's how it started. _He scanned to the middle of the written script where the paragraph began:

_I knew that pain was essential for the soul to be at peace/ I suddenly released my anger and I hurt others. I hurt the people that I loved and I hurt my soul too. I know that the fire burning in my soul was enough to destroy all that hurt me. _

I should have realized the cure; and the cure was … my fallen tears.

Eriol put the book down. He sent it back home. _My fallen tears …_

"I … think I've figured out a way to stop her," he said finally. 

He closed his eyes to transform into his costume. It was different than before. Syaoran gasped. _He's dressed exactly like Clow Reed! _Eriol stood tall. _If he grew his hair longer … I swear!_

"Let's get going …" Syaoran said. "I hope that Sakura's still … "

Eriol sighed. "Then we better hurry."

They ran across the city and headed towards the clashing of swords. Eriol closed his eyes briefly. _What a way to celebrate your birthday!_

***

Sakura panted. She staggered as she walked towards her best friend. _It … it shouldn't be like this. I shouldn't be like this at all! _Her breath was hard and unsteady. Her sleeve was stained … almost drenched with her own blood. Tomoyo however, was untouched. 

_I can't do this … anymore._

She fell on her knees and fell to the ground. She trembled when Tomoyo's shadow appeared over her. 

"So … you cannot take my power anymore?" Tomoyo asked softly. "Just to let you know, it was fun. I finally got a real taste of the battle."

Sakura's body shook. "Are you … going to kill me now?"

"Yes."

"Then please … end it real quick," Sakura begged.

"Tomoyo let out another laugh. "Oh no! This is just the beginning!"

__

The beginning of what? What are you going to do? What are you going to do with Syaoran? Are you going to kill him too? Why? Why does it have to end this way? Why? Please! Tell me why!

"Syaoran … " she murmured. "Gomen Nasai … "

Tomoyo smirked and lifted her sword. The point was directly at Sakura's heart. Sakura's heart beat faster and faster. _I'm going to die. _Tomoyo thrust the blade downward. Sakura closed her eyes. _Sayonara!_

Instead of piercing her heart, Sakura heard a clash of blades. She opened her eyes to find Syaoran … the one she loved above her. His sword had saved her; allowed her to live.

"S-Syaoran!" she gasped.

They both lifted their swords away from her. Sakura stood up and looked at both of them.

"Don't even dare!" he hissed.

"So … you came back," Tomoyo said through gritted teeth. She lifted her sword. "How nice … "

"I … am … aren't I?" he replied. "You would have been too."

"That was just my outside. This is the real me!" She yelled. "It is now your turn to pay for what you have done to me!"

Syaoran felt guilty. "I know … but … that doesn't mean that it has to be this way … I know that you … well … have _liked _ me in the past. I know how it is. I know how it felt. I know how it works."

"Then … why?" Tomoyo asked angrily.

"I love Sakura. I really do. With all my heart," he finished. "She's your best friend. How could you do this to her? Wasn't she your inspiration? Wasn't she your idol? _Wasn't she your best friend?"_

"Shut up!"

Tomoyo thrust the sword at him. It grazed his left arm as well. He bit his lip as the pain stung him. He backed away.

A light sped through and circled around both Sakura and Syaoran. 

"They are now protected. You cannot harm them," a voice said.

"Master!"

Eriol walked in front of her. His eyes saddened. "You … are doing it all wrong. Can't you see what you are doing?" He looked at Sakura and Syaoran. "You're hurting the ones that you love. Look around you."

They looked at their surroundings. "You're hurting your soul as well." He stepped closer to her. "Can't you see that?"

"NO!"

"Master … I have to-!"

Eriol came close to her. "Do you remember? Your father?"

"He has nothing to do with that now!"

"He played the piano."

"Why is he coming in all of a sudden?" she yelled. "He has nothing to do with this!"

"You both were so happy together," he whispered. Only Tomoyo could hear him. "He played a song for you. You both wrote lyrics to it. Your song. Your secret song."

"Stop!"

Eriol wrapped his arms around her. She trembled. He gently nudged his nose on the top of her hair. Tomoyo tried to push him back … but was unable to.

"Remember how it went?" he continued to whisper. "Do you remember, Daidouji-san?"

Tomoyo gasped. _What? Why am I-? _Her aching heart throbbed in her chest. She started breathing irregularly. _What am I doing? Pain … please go away._

"Hiiragizawa-kun …" she murmured. "Help …me."

Eriol smiled. _Yes! She's beginning to come back to normal. _"You remember how it went right?"

"Master … please let go!"

Eriol moved next to her ear. Tomoyo's body shook.

"I … have … to …" she struggled. _I have to get back! This isn't the real me!_

Next to her ear, Eriol sweetly sang softly for only her to hear. _"Yoru no sora ni matataku … Tooi kin no hoshi … "_

Tomoyo let out a gasp. The world around them shook. A bright light blanketed them. Everyone opened their eyes. They heard the sound of traffic. They were back in Tomoeda.

Tomoyo's normal clothes flashed back on her. She trembled in his warm hold.

_A little bit more and she'll fully come back. _Eriol thought. "_Yuube yume de miageta … kotori to onaji iro … "_

Tomoyo screamed. Her hair fell and her breathing became normal again. 

Eriol let go of her and she fell on her knees. She looked at him with eyes so wide … eyes so _different._

She made a sound in her throat. _I … what … is this?_

Eriol knelt down next to her. He smiled.

Tomoyo looked at him and the tears began to pour out.

***


	7. There's a First Time For Everything

****

There's A First Time For Everything

Hiiro

***

Tomoyo continued to sob. Eriol gazed at her. _That's it. Let it all out. Wash away your pain. Wash away your sorrows. Wash away your broken heart. _Sakura and Syaoran were with her at the moment while he watched her at a distance.

__

The stone stopped its irregular glow and its warmth returned. Tomoyo grasped it and sniffed. She trembled as it all came back to her. She no longer denied her pain like she used to. Now, she was letting it all out. _I suddenly realized that I was only hiding my pain in my heart. I released my anger and I hurt others. I hurt the people I loved and I hurt myself too. I know that the fire burning in my heart was enough to destroy all that hurt me. _Tomoyo let out a sob. _That's what I almost did. Right now … I need to stay away from it all. I need to be alone. Right now … their presence seems to hurt me._

"Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, I'd like to be alone."

Sakura sighed. "Are you going to be all right?"

"Hai. I'll be fine."

They got up. Sakura frowned. "I'll call tomorrow."

Tomoyo smiled. "All right."

The three of them began to leave. Syaoran and Sakura were already up ahead. Eriol gazed at her one last time. He sighed and turned to leave.

"Hiiragizawa-kun?" 

He stopped. "Yes?"

"Wait for me."

He smiled and waited for her to come to him.

"What time is it?" she asked.

Eriol looked at his watch. "It's six forty-five."

"Are you still going to the dance?"

He nodded. "Yes. I bought new clothes after all."

"I'll meet you there. I still need to give you your present," she said.

Eriol laughed. _So someone _did_ remember after all!_

"I'll meet you there," she answered. "

***

Eriol sighed as he stepped outside. He whispered a flying spell and rose up into the air. He glided swiftly in the city's urban area. The wind pushed against his face as the moon paled his skin. He narrowed his eyes as the air started to make him tear. 

He landed in an alley near the high school. He ran into the bathroom and started combing his hair. He straightened his shirt and walked outside. Everyone was gathered there in fancy attire. He heard the pop music in the air. He sighed as he walked into the semi-crowd. 

There were people dancing in the square in the center of the school. He sighed as he watched girls dance to the high-energy songs. He looked around for Tomoyo. _I wonder where she is. She should be here by now. _

"Hiiraizawa-kun!" 

He turned around to find a smiling Tomoyo behind him. Her smile was so sweet. He examined her closely. The smile was so longing and so happy … and so real. He smiled back and walked closer to her. Tomoyo held a medium sized package in her hands. _It must be my present … _

"Let's go where there aren't many people," she suggested. 

"Oh. All right," he agreed. 

They walked upstairs to the roof. They were all alone. They could still hear the loud music below them and the footsteps of people running and dancing. Eriol gazed at Tomoyo who wore a silver shimmering dress. The straps criss crossed in the back. _She shimmers like the moon. _Eriol thought.

"I … wanted to wish you a happy birthday … Hiiragizawa-kun," she said. She outstretched the white package to him. "I thought I could help celebrate a little."

Eriol received it and opened it. Inside, he found a fudge chocolate cake. He smiled as he imagined how the cake would taste on his tongue. He looked at her.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" he exclaimed. "It's a beautiful cake, really."

Tomoyo smiled. "I'm glad that you like it."

They stood in silence for a while. Eriol looked up and gazed at the shimmering moon. It was shaped like a crescent. The stars began to light the sky gently, as the background behind them became darker. He wondered whether there were others that saw the sky's radiant beauty. 

"This … is where dreams begin," he said aloud. "This is where my dream will begin."

"What?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't want to bring it up but, I'm sorry," he said.

"That's all right. My mother says that you will eventually end up with one person forever. I'm going to wait for that moment."

He slowly looked down at everyone down below. There was a slight breeze and it picked up strands of his hair. He ran a hand through his flying strands. He turned around to look at Tomoyo.

"You … don't have to wait," he said. "That only makes people miserable. When waiting for that moment, you have to take your share to search for it. It's not my magic alone that keeps me happy." He closed his eyes and smiled. "Love is a special kind of magic." He looked at her. "It supports and hurts at the same time."

Tomoyo wondered whether he was talking to her or rather, to himself. She stood next to him and looked down below as well.

"I learned that when I came here. Kaho and I broke up."

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes," he answered. "It was for the best, really."

_He's been here for over half of a year and he's never mentioned anything about it! _

"I'm sorry," she frowned.

He laughed. "I don't know … I don't know if I truly loved her. Still … she's a close friend. She's found a nice guy for a boyfriend and Nakuru says she still visits to make sure that everything is all right. I think that she's a lot more happier now." He closed his eyes. "Like me for instance."

Tomoyo looked at him confused. "What make you so happy?"

He sighed. He turned around fully to look at her. Tomoyo watched him.

"What makes me so happy," he began. " is knowing the fact that I …" He stopped. _I'm not going to deny it anymore. I really am … _"I love you."

He let out a deep breath and started to walk away. Tomoyo stood there. Shocked. She felt her heart race almost immediately. _What does it feel like to fall in love? What does it feel like to suddenly realize that you love someone? _He took one last glance at her before he headed towards the roof door. 

Tomoyo gasped. "Matte!" He stopped and looked at her in surprise. "I … I still h-haven't given you your gift!"

"Ee?" he gave her a funny look.

Tears rose to her eyes again. Tomoyo ran over to him in a tight embrace. Eriol grasped her with wide eyes. He felt a small wetness on his shirt. _She's crying. _He smiled and wrapped his arms around her tighter. She clutched the delicate material of his shirt. Eriol gently ran a finger in her curls. _She's so beautiful._

The tears were gone when she looked up at him again. Her right hand rose to touch his smooth cheek. Eriol blushed when he felt her touch and she could feel the warmth of him. She smiled sweetly as she began to caress his cheek with a finger.

"Is it true?" she asked. "Truly? Surely?"

He smiled back at her. "Yes."

"You'd never … break my heart?"

His smile dropped slightly. "Well … we'll just have to see how it goes. But for the moment," he lifted her chin up so that he could gaze into her eyes. "Let's just believe it."

He felt his heart beating fast as he neared her. Tomoyo's eyes became wide. He seemed to have a dazed expression on his face as he came closer.

"This would be my first kiss," she said quickly.

"Me too. Even Kaho never kissed me," he laughed softly. "I'm … kinda nervous …"

"Yeah … she said. "So am I."

He neared her again. The look came upon his face again. Tomoyo gazed at him thoughtfully and full of longing. Her heart began to pace as well as she felt his breath against her face; warm quickened pants.

His lips finally touched hers. For the moment, she wished that all time would stop around her. It felt so gentle and so elegant. She closed her eyes and reached out for his thick silky hair. She trembled slightly but his hand still held her chin to steady her. 

He withdrew and gave her a loving smile. Tomoyo was still dizzy and she could tell that he was as well. He gazed at her in slight surprise. Tomoyo pulled him closer to her.

"I love you too, Eriol-kun," she said, saying his name for the first time. 

"Tomoyo …" was all that he could answer.

Eriol looked up over her head. He gazed at the moon. The stars glittered so brilliantly. Tomoyo heard him gasp all of a sudden. She looked up at him in concern.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Tomoyo-chan! Look!"

She turned around. A shooting star shot across the sky. The stars twinkled and the crescent moon seemed to glow even brighter. 

__

Yasashii yoru ni

Hitori utau uta

Asu wa Kimi to utaou

Yume no tsubasa ni notte

In the gentle night

I sing this song alone

Let me sing with you tomorrow

Riding the wings of dreams

**END OF PART ONE**

***


	8. One Warm And Sunny Day

White Rain: Act Two

Rae

One Warm And Sunny Day

***

Students were beginning to exit the large school building. Tomoyo was waiting patiently outside, holding her school bag. The large human mass passed her and she sighed. It was a relief that the day was over. The year was almost over and there was only two months left of school. Most people were already anxious for the exception of the seniors. Tomoyo's eyes brightened up when she saw Eriol come out of the building. He smiled bashfully and ran over to her. 

"Tomoyo, were you waiting long?" he asked. "I'm sorry. I had to stop and drop something off at the office for Mr. Sueda."

"It's all right," she laughed. "It's quite typical of you to do things for our teachers anyway."

"Oh good," he sighed. 

"What are you so worried about anyway? That wasn't at all a long time."

Eriol blushed; it was a habit he seemed to pick up ever since he arrived back to Tomoeda. Tomoyo giggled at that and gently nudged his shoulder with her cheek. Eriol offered his shoulder and she gratefully accepted it. This was the first official day that they'd start out as a couple. It was only the night before when they had accepted each other's love. It was also Eriol's birthday the day before too.

"This is the greatest birthday present I've had in a long time," Eriol said out of the blue. "That is, if you consider it a present."

Tomoyo smiled. "Whatever's best for you, is enough for me, Eriol."

He loved the way she said his name. Of course, "Eriol" wasn't a native Japanese name. He loved the Japanese pronunciation and found amusement in it. Before Tomoyo never called him by his first name. It was different now since they were … together. Sure, he loved it when people called him by his first name. But when Tomoyo said it … 

__

She's so cute

Eriol continued to ponder to himself. He wondered if she was thinking the same thing. Did she like the way he said her name? But with Japanese, one couldn't really tell if there was an accent or not. Still, he wondered if she even liked being called by her first name. So far, she didn't' stop him. He scolded himself. Why was he obsessing over such things? It didn't make any sense considering the fact that she was his girlfriend. No, take that back. She was a lot more to him than he thought. Did she feel the same way? He couldn't tell. Maybe before he'd be able to but after he gave half of his magic to Sakura, he was unable to. It didn't matter. He had more fun this way.

He didn't realize that they had already walked far enough from the building. Tomoyo let go of him to open the car door for them. He climbed in after her. The whole carpool business had already become a daily routine for him. Unbeknownst to him, the ride would be slightly different than before. The Daidouji household already knew about the new relationship development. Sonomi couldn't be more pleased. Tomoyo prayed that there wouldn't be any commotion while they drove. Her bodyguards weren't particularly nosy or anything but they knew when to start a good conversation.

"Miss Daidouji, would you like to stop at the ice cream parlor? You mother wouldn't mind. Or would you two like to go straight to the house to have some tea? Master Hiiragizawa, you like tea, don't you?" her bodyguard asked. 

Tomoyo groaned jokingly. "Mother wants to talk to him, doesn't he?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Well, if it's okay with Eriol-" Tomoyo looked at him. "Eriol, would you like to have tea at my house?"

"Of course," he replied. "Sounds great."

The driver closed the window to separate the couple for privacy. They sat back in their seat. Tomoyo glanced at him quickly. He could tell that she was nervous. Unlike him, she was not experienced in the field of romance. Of course, Tomoyo was philosophically inclined but actual field experience was what she lacked. He couldn't blame her. All he knew for sure was that, at this time, she was more concerned with his feelings rather than her own. He knew the feeling since he had felt it before. This was different. She was only a girl. Kaho was a woman who already matured and knew her needs. Unlike women, a girl's heart was like a moon. Her heart always waning and waxing. Eriol laughed silently at that thought. Why did she remind him of his self so much? Maybe it was because they had both experienced the same emotional pain with the opposite sex. Or maybe because …

__

She is exactly like you.

He looked away, out the window to brainstorm his actions. Whether or not they were the same, she was still new at this whole relationship experience so there was nothing else he could do but guide her a bit. Where was he supposed to start?

__

Well, go on, comfort her. She's nervous.

"Tomoyo," he began. "If there's anything you want to talk about … then please don't hesitate to bring the subject up."

She chuckled a bit at that. "Oh, so you can sense that I'm a bit … nervous. I'm sorry. It's just that I'm not used to this you know. I'm feeling a little bit … you know."

"Uncomfortable?" he asked with a jokingly pout. "I'm sorry. Am I … making this difficult for you?"

"No, it's just me. But while we're at the subject … why don't we talk about …-" Tomoyo couldn't finish her sentences. She found herself too scared to bring it up.

"Us? Well, sure, if you're feeling some concerns, then we should definitely talk about it," he agreed. 

Tomoyo laughed at him. It surprised him a bit since she was laughing so hard. For the moment, he smiled as he watched her laugh. She had such a sweet laugh that sounded somewhat like music. It was bubbly and cute at the same time. It occurred to him that he was admiring everything about her. Perhaps, for sure, she was the one that suited him. He didn't remember such feelings before. It was something new to him. He enjoyed the feeling and watched her laugh more.

"Eriol, you sound the same as always," she giggled. "Always like a professional. We're together now. You don't have to act so ... formal."

"Is that what's been bugging you?" he asked, puzzled. "That I'm acting like such a stiff?"

"Exactly," she answered. "Or maybe you're just starting to act old?"

He huffed. "Old? Aren't I already old the way it is? Just because I have a young body, doesn't tell much now does it?"

"I guess not," she smiled. "Does it really matter?"

"No it doesn't." he said sweetly.

Eriol reached out for her hand and gently held it. There was a tiny sensation when he held her hands. They were so tiny and delicate. Maybe it was because she always seemed to be a delicate person. Tomoyo turned her hand around so that their hands could clasp together. It wasn't that she was scared of him. She just felt a bit distant at that time. He understood this at once and promised himself that he would make the effort to change. Before, Kaho was able to do everything. She was older, more dominant. Now, he was dealing with someone his own age. He had to give in now.

"You seem to zone out a lot today, Eriol," Tomoyo teased. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he said. "I'm just sitting here being awed."

"Awed by what?"

"You, of course."

"You don't really mean that," she replied. 

"It's true," he stated. "I don't lie."

"You used to, like Yamazaki."

She got you there.

"I was young then. I'm not like that anymore," he laughed. "Now, I'm a mature adult."

"Really now?" she teased. "So you really are starting to act old."

Here we go again.

"Now really, Tomoyo," he was serious now, "You're starting to make me confused."

"The great Clow Reed? Confused?" she asked playfully. "That's something I've never heard of."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Yes, I am."

"You're so mean."

He pouted and looked away, pretending to be mad. Tomoyo sighed and laughed. Eriol was really fun to play with. This was the time to stop with the playing. She crept up next to him and peered close to his face. Her hands were pressed against his chest. He turned to look at her and found the sweetest smile that he'd ever seen. He cupped the sides of her face gently. His middle fingers intertwined with some loose hair. The games were over and they were now serious. 

"Am I really confusing you?" she asked with a light whisper.

"A little bit," he whispered back.

"Then ... shall I make it easier for you?"

Tomoyo kissed the tip of his nose. Eriol gently brought his lips closer to hers and gently kissed her. He was gentle yet, sensual. Tomoyo didn't know that he'd acted like such before. That was because he was totally in love with her. She was delicate and small. This tiny little angel clung to him in his arms. Of course, he had control over himself. The entity of Clow still existed in him. That was an advantage considering the fact that Clow was known for keeping himself in check. Eriol smiled smugly. If this wasn't heaven, then he was anxious of what was to come. 

The driver smiled. "Those two are just so cute."

***

Afternoon tea was not something that the Daidouji residence was regular. Sonomi had her ways of arranging things so she could get what she wanted. All she really wanted to do was observe Eriol for a while and see how he treated her daughter. It was a usual motherly technique. She had doubted that there would be any problems considering the fact that Eriol was already a gentleman. Sonomi liked that type of man and was relieved that her daughter found fancy in him. That was the explanation for the hot springs and other outings that they had planned with him. What Eriol and Tomoyo didn't realize was that Sonomi was secretly playing matchmaker. She wasn't sure if it was what sparked them together. Whatever the case, she was okay with the fact that they were together.

If she should watch them was a debate. It wouldn't be fair to pry in their relationship. After all, every couple needed their privacy. She pushed the wicked idea out of her mind and decided to trust the boy. What could he do anyway? He had more control than a remote after all. Perhaps he was pure? She couldn't really tell. Sonomi watched them as they went to outside to the garden. She was left alone with the teapot still sitting on the table. Sonomi chuckled to herself.

"Eriol reminds me of your father, Tomoyo."

***

"That reminds me that you've never been to our garden before," Tomoyo stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

They were walking side by side on the garden path. They weren't touching each other but gazed at each other occasionally. Eriol looked around to find that the garden was mostly filled with trees. Since it was springtime, they were all starting to bud. He could see little flowers starting to pop out through all the brown. He wanted to cast a spell to hurry them up but he realized that doing so would only create premature plants. They would die and they might not come out again. Eriol loved gardens. He remembered some that Clow a long time ago. Eriol smiled at the memory. Some people never thought of Clow to be the gentle type, and he wasn't. It was just that Clow had the tendency to do things out of character.

Very much like him.

"Are you still up for that date on Saturday?" he asked. "You know, the one that we talked about last night?"

"The date?" She repeated. "Of course! That would be our first real one. I wouldn't pass that up for the world."

"Neither would I," he agreed. "But more accurately, I wouldn't pass you up for anything."

Tomoyo giggled again. "You're so full of romanticism, now aren't you?"

"It's my nature to be romantic," he replied truthfully. "And the fact that I'm madly, deeply, in love with you."

"So am I," she said.

"You love yourself?" he teased.

"No, I meant that I feel the same for you," she answered. "I've known that for a long time but it was only last night when I realized it."

"Really?" he asked. "You don't know how that makes me feel. It's a positive feeling."

At that point, they didn't know what to say. They stopped and turned to face each other. Eriol took hold of the stone that was around her neck. It was warm as usual. Tomoyo brought her hand up to enclose his hand around the stone. He wondered if she still wanted to keep it after what happened. She hadn't mentioned anything about it since last night. It was also clear that she'd be staying away from Syaoran for a while. Eriol couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy towards the boy at that time. He pushed the thought away and he embraced her again. Tomoyo brought her hands up to his neck and pressed her head against his chest. He was strong and it almost surprised her that he was being gentle. 

Eriol kissed her hair and found that it was soft. Everything about her was soft. He wanted to stay like this with her, forever. Was it necessary though? They always found each other like this all the time, when it was appropriate. It was like a cheesy movie that was shown in those shoujo manga. He wondered why they were constantly embracing. It was only the first day. He wouldn't even be surprised if they were caught in another lip lock like the night before.

She's irresistible isn't she?

***

Now, we are back to square one. This was the house that was once dark and cold. Now, there is a new beginning with another story to tell. Is love really the answer to all? Or is it just another thing to ease temporary pain? 

***

AN: The first chapter to part two as promised (chapter eight)! Cheesy isn't it? There's a bigger plot to this, actually. Let's just say that this chapter is a transition from the last story arc. No fear. And I upped the rating for future story content.

Oh yeah, I was just wondering if you'd all like to see a prequel to White Rain. Let me know if you'd all like to see that. 


	9. The Song of the Ruby

White Rain: Act Two

Rae

The Song of the Ruby

Kinomoto Sakura stared at the night sky. Her mind wandered off in its usually way as she observed each individual star. It was only natural since her magic made her feel importance in the strangest of things. Especially now, she found herself more into tune with nature. The night sky was most important. The stars were the source of her power and she appreciated it more and more every day.

She remained silent as she kneeled affront her open window. Touya was currently home and asleep in his bed. Her father had left on a business trip earlier that morning. She was currently exhausted since it had been her last day of school. The cool night air calmed her and helped rid of the heat in her flushed skin. It was a peaceful night and she couldn't feel anymore at peace.

That was when she saw it.

Sakura's eyes widened in curiosity. Next to the north star was a pinkish glow. To her surprise, it was a star. A smile spread across her face but in her mind, she was full of worry. It had to be the prettiest thing she ever saw but she couldn't help but feel suspicious.

Her mobile phone rang. The artist Nanase Aikawa blurted out a lyrics from a rocky song. Sakura picked up the phone and briefly glanced at the caller identification on the screen before pressing the receiver button.

"Syaoran … you saw it didn't' you?" she asked seriously.

"Yes, he answered. Boy, you're good at reading my mind," her boyfriend chuckled.

"Sorry," she flushed. "It's this magic of mine. Wow … I'm becoming more like Clow, huh?"

"It's all right," he replied amusedly. He brought back the topic. "What do you think?"

"I'm a little worried," she sighed. "It's not a star."

"I see," Syaoran agreed. "That's what I thought too. What could it be?"

"It's more like _who _could it be." She said.

"Then it's going to be trouble," he sighed.

"Well, it's definitely going to be an interesting vacation."

Eriol awoke with a jolt. He could feel his heart throbbing in his chest. He jumped off his bed and ran to the window. There, he saw the twinkling pink glow to the north. He closed his eyes and frowned.

"So … she's arriving."

Tomoyo had to be the only one out of the four that was not in her room. In fact, she was downstairs staring at the fire in the fireplace. The house was not at all quiet since no one felt like sleeping. Tomoyo found that she couldn't sleep either. She was relieved that school was over and was happy that she could finally see Sakura and Syaoran more often.

"Daidouji Tomoyo."

Tomoyo turned around and looked around for the speaker. She felt a chill down her spine. Had someone broken in her house?

"Where are you?" she demanded.

There was no immediate reply. Tomoyo waited patiently. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the stone that hung from her neck. The night sky flashed in her mind and she too saw that pink glow. Tomoyo hurried outside and searched for it. It was there, directly above her house. She closed her eyes and began to float to the roof.

Tomoyo found a woman sitting there. She held a large red flute in her hands. She had long, pale hair and bright red eyes. She wore red clothes that looked like she came from Korea. Upon her face was a smirk. She turned her head to look at Tomoyo.

"I see you have magic too," the woman observed. "You possess a fragment of Clow's magic. There are three other people in this area and they all sensed me." She held her flute high, the mouthpiece pointing to the pink star. "I am Rubii, a descendent of Rose. I know that you are Daidouji Tomoyo, a guardian of the one called Kinomoto Sakura."

_A guardian? Like Ruby Moon or Yue?_

"You and Kinomoto gain your power from the stars. Am I correct?"

Tomoyo looked around in worry. Just what was she supposed to say?

"I … am no guardian," she replied. "And I have no magic."

"Hah! That's something I didn't expect to hear!" Rubii laughed. "You are brimming with magic, little lady. You can't deny it. Clow created you didn't he?"

"No …-" Tomoyo answered.

"You're very persistent, little lady." Rubii began to play her flute. "_I know your truth."_

Tomoyo gasped. _She's speaking in my head!_

Rubii's flute let out a tune in minor. Though the melody was soft and sweet, Tomoyo felt like her ears were about the pop. She cringed in pain and quickly covered her ears. She groaned in pain and fell to her knees. The song continued playing and she felt vibrations in her chest. Tomoyo gazed at the stone and noticed that it was shaking and glowing.

_The stone … it's going to shatter! Oh … I can't hold on much longer._

Rubii's eyes glared at her and she played even louder. The song faintly passed the barrier of her hands and sneaked in her ears. Tomoyo felt her body weaken. She screamed and almost simultaneously, the stone shattered. Her mind went blank and her body fell to the ground.

"TOMOYO!"

Sakura and Syaoran rushed towards Tomoyo from the sky, both riding on Sakura's staff. Syaoran jumped off and grabbed Tomoyo. Sakura summoned the Float card so they could land safely. Wings appeared from Sakura's back and she swooped down to the ground to meet them.

"Daidouji-san! Daidouji-san!" Syaoran gently shook her. "Please, wake up!"

Sakura glared at the fleeing Rubii and attempted to fly after her. Rubii laughed and disappeared into the pink star. Sakura put away her staff and kneeled at Tomoyo's side.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

_Listen, Daidouji. You must become stronger. There is great evil appearing. I will do what I can but you must guard Hiiragizawa. Sorry, but you are the only one that can. You might not have magic but at least you have heart.._

Tomoyo's eyes flew open and she found her two friends gazing at her with concern. She sat up.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Is Rubii gone?"

"Rubii?" Sakura asked. "Is that her name?"

"Yeah … that's what she said," Tomoyo sighed. "She attacked my for some reason. She thought I was a guardian. She didn't believe me when I said I wasn't. And her flute … it played this song."

"A song …-" Syaoran murmured. "I know who you're talking about. My mother mentioned her before. She carries the Siren flute. It's sound is dangerous. Depending on what song it plays, the flute can put people to sleep, knock them out or … control their minds."

"Then … we have to stop her!" Sakura exclaimed. "We have to follow her!"

"No," Tomoyo cried. "she's not on our enemy!"

Sakura and Syaoran stared at her.

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked.

"She was testing me. But she's on our side. She was warning me of some evil that will appear," Tomoyo explained. "She said I have to protect Eriol. I guess I let her down because I have no magic. Still … she said I have to protect him."

"From what?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. But what can I do? The stone has shattered," Tomoyo lifted the chain.

"So it has."

Eriol was standing behind Syaoran and a smile stretched across his face.

"Eriol-kun," Tomoyo smiled.

"Rubii coming here is a sign indeed. Whenever she has to say something, it's definitely important!" He said. "But she does go far when she does things."

"You … know her?" Sakura asked. "You met her?"

"Yes. I met her while I was in Seoul. Her family resides there. It's not very common to see her riding her star like what we all saw. She'll only do such things if there's big trouble. And really, there's trouble indeed," Eriol explained. "She's a very dependable ally."

"But … she hurt Tomoyo!" Sakura replied.

"Oh, she wouldn't have done anything too dangerous. She would have prevented Tomoyo from real danger. She was aware that you and Syaoran were coming so she went ahead and tested her. But she's someone to trust," Eriol chuckled. "Gosh … she overdoes _everything._"

Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"But what evil was she talking about?" Syaoran finally asked.

"That … is something I don't know of," Eriol sighed. "But all we can do is wait. But with Sakura on our side, we have nothing to worry about!"

"HOEE!"

_Rubii smiled from above. She began playing her flute again as her new found friends chattered below. _

_Kae choen e seo yong nan da_

_The dragon will arise from beneath._

AN: After … more than a year, I finally found some time to writing! Sorry but school's been tough and mean and during vacations, I've been going around. Not to mention that I had no other idea how to continue! Well, this chapter involved some thinking but things just started coming out on their own. At first, I was going to make Rubii and enemy but then didn't. Well … until next time (Next weekend?)!


	10. Food For Thought

White Rain: Act 2

Rae

Food For Thought

"England?" Sonomi had repeated. "You're going with him to England?"

"I'm not going with him, _yet. _I'm asking you first," Tomoyo replied.

"It appalls me. You want to go overseas by yourself," Sonomi said smoothly.

"You mean, I can't go?" Tomoyo asked.

"No," Sonomi sighed sadly. "It just appalls me that you're going and I'm not."

"You mean … I can go?"

"Of course!"

"Oh! Thank you, Okaa-san!"

"Really? She said you could go?" Eriol gazed at her in amazement.

They were sitting in a small bubble tea café in Tokyo. Tomoyo sipped her plastic glass of green tea and cream, the tapioca pearls going through the straw one by one. The heat was almost unbearable yet Eriol wasn't drinking anything.

"She thinks it's good for me to get out of the country," Tomoyo replied calmly. "I've never been out of Asia and a Eurotrip would be great."

"Eurotrip?" Eriol laughed.

"What?

"Oh nothing. It reminded me of this one movie."

"Oh, okay," Tomoyo chuckled.

It had been uneasy for him ever since Rubii warned them of what was coming the previous night. It frightened him that Tomoyo was something important. Even if Tomoyo was supposed to be protecting him, did that mean it had to come to the worst? He kept thinking about it until the idea of going to England popped in his head. Rubii stated that the mysterious figure would be waiting for them in Japan so he knew that if he kept Tomoyo away for awhile, they could figure something out.

Rubii was supposed to meet them in England while Syaoran and Sakura were to go to Hong Kong simultaneously to ask Syaoran's mother of the upcoming evil. Eriol knew that the nemesis was to be arriving near the end of the vacation period.

Eriol gazed at the streets and could hear the buzzing of electricity running through the currents.

The streets were primarily empty. Eriol figured that other students were too lazy to go out in the hot weather. It was still morning and most adults were just beginning to get started working. He didn't know why invited Tomoyo on a date so early in the day but felt it was appropriate since they got the café to themselves and the fact that there was no train line traffic.

Tomoyo loved to go to cafes. She knew the best places and she personally knew many of the owners. They were sitting in her favorite bubble tea bar in Tokyo. Eriol found the taste strange, yet unique and he liked it that way. Usually, he was always looking forward to go have tea with her but that day, he couldn't find the taste for it.

A straw suddenly stuck between his lips. Tomoyo had shoved her drink, worried of the sweat bead strolling past his temple.

"Ah'm Faihn," he muffled with the large diameter straw in his mouth.

"It's hot," she replied, "so let's just share the drink."

"It's yours," he said as he pulled the straw out of his mouth. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"Eriol, tell me, am I going to England because of what happened?" Tomoyo asked.

"I guess," he admitted. "Though, I'm not sure if that will make any difference. I mean, that's not the only reason."

"What is the other reason?"

"I just want you to visit my home, that's all. My family might be Japanese, but I grew up there for … thirty? Forty years?" He explained.

"Oh yeah," Tomoyo sighed. "I forgot that all this time, you're a lot older. About Kinomoto-sensei's age, huh?"

Eriol didn't answer her. Instead he looked away at the road and spotted a middle age man walking with a briefcase. This was the first time since he returned that he thought about his age. Even Kaho was a lot younger than him and he might have even been too old for her. Tomoyo was just a small fraction of his age. Just thinking about it stunned him.

"My age … bothers you?" he asked.

"Not really," Tomoyo said honestly. "I haven't really thought about it until now."

"Neither have I," he said thoughtfully. "I had to stop or … it would just confuse me."

"Confuse you?"

"Nevermind."

Tomoyo put down her drink and sighed.

"Well anyway, I'm excited to go. I haven't seen Ruby Moon or Spinel Sun for so long. Have they changed much?"

"Not too much." Eriol smiled. "Although, Nakuru's growing more mature everyday. She's studying at Oxford, you know?"

"That's awesome! Has she forgotten Tooya-onnichan yet?" Tomoyo said in awe.

"Oh no! She's still thinking about him a lot. However, she's less … jumpy lately." Eriol stated. "How old is her human state? Twenty-two years of age?"

"She and Tooya were only in high school when we last saw her. I'm so surprised how much time has flew by since then," Tomoyo admitted.

"I've enjoyed myself ever since that time," he laughed heartily. "These past few years, I've never felt so alive."

He sat back in his chair, observing the bent light on the sidewalk; how damp it appeared. Eriol found it so nice to feel the heat against his neck. He wasn't sure if it was the heat or if it was his feelings for the girl who sat across from him that day.

"Eriol?"

"Hmm?"

"Just what are they like? I mean, its obvious things have changed … especially between you and I … and Syaoran and Sakura," Tomoyo sighed.

"Ru- … Nakuru seems … the same when it comes to looks. However, she's blending well with other humans now. Before, humans were a mystery to her. I guess it makes her human for just as blended as Yukito. I have also noticed that Yukito looks the same as well," Eriol explained.

"They haven't appeared to age … as if they can't anymore," Tomoyo said thoughtfully.

"Oh no, they are aging. It's just that Yukito and Nakuru are very youthful people. After all, Yukito and Touya have known each other for a long time, kids right?" Eriol laughed. "When Nakuru was not yet a teenager, imagine what a handful she was back then!"

Tomoyo couldn't help but smile. She shook her head playfully.

"But Eriol, you had the power to regress your age. Yet, you're growing up in that form," she said.

Then it hit her. Why was Eriol still their age? Why hadn't he grown up to his regular form? Tomoyo gazed at him and observed his features. His face was youthful, yet a lot more mature since they were eleven. He was taller than that time too. Also, his eyes were more slanted like a man's rather than a boy's. _More like what Clow used to look like._ She thought amusedly. _Does Eriol find this age amusing or something? _

"We have to go," he said, picking up her tea. "There's a lot that we have to do still."

"What are you planning on doing today?" she asked.

"We need to go shopping … well, _I _need to go shopping and since you're a girl, you probably will find the need to shop," he explained. "I just remembered that I have to find some gifts for Spinel Sun and Nakuru. I believe that Nakuru wanted something at Bathing Ape. Spinel Sun might want something … amusing."

"Amusing in what way?" Tomoyo asked suspiciously.

"Oh, just some art glass or something nice to look at," Eriol laughed. "He decided to hold up a curio collection."

"Interesting."

"Oh, and there's also Kaho. I can't forget to get something for her," he added.

Tomoyo seemed to stop in her tracks at the sound of Mizuki-sensei's name. Her heart seemed to freeze at the reminder that Mizuki-sensei was indeed Eriol's first love, not to mention someone very special to him. She felt a little jealous for a moment but then, a little eerie right after.

Just what had happened between the two?

Sure, Eriol had said that he was too young for her … but realistically, he wasn't and the age regression was only temporary. Then she thought about his age again. She sighed as her head began to spin and shrugged the thought right off.

"Tomoyo-chan," he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No," she replied quietly. "I was just absorbing the heat."

"Believe me, you absorb enough of _my heat _from my raging love for you," he laughed.

Tomoyo shook her head, "That wasn't funny for an attempted joke."

"I know," he sighed. "It sucked."

At that, they both laughed.

It was already nighttime when Eriol and Tomoyo were sitting in a fancy restaurant near Tokyo Tower. Under the table were two bags filled with various clothing items from Bathing Ape and some pretty little figurines and glass décor for Spinel Sun. The lights were low and people were buzzing around them.

Unlike earlier that morning, Tomoyo happened to spot some people from their school and Sakura's school as well. She waved to Chihiro and Yamazaki, who being seated at another table. _It's been such a long time since I ever talked to my old friends._ She thought. She wasn't surprised that they didn't come over to strike a conversation.

"That was Chihiro and Yamazaki?" Eriol asked curiously. "Wow! I've never seen Chihiro without pigtails!"

"Oh, that. She stopped wearing them in ninth grade," Tomoyo explained.

"And Yamazaki … seems to look the same as before, but more mature," Eriol said thoughtfully.

Tomoyo looked down at her homemade ice cream and daintily liked the spoon. Mint chocolate chip, her favorite flavor.

"Did you know penguins invented ice cream?"

Eriol and Tomoyo whirled around to find Yamazaki glancing briefly at them. Chihiro placed her head in her hands with the usually _not again_ expression.

"It's true!" Eriol spoke up louder for the other table to hear. "The first flavor was … fish! They would mix the flavor into the snow and then eat it. When early scientists observed this, they like the idea and started to mix the fish with cream. When they thought it tasted awful, they decided to make something sweet … and that's where the vanilla ice cream craze started!"

Tomoyo laughed.

"Oh, oh, Yamazaki, you did it this time!" Chihiro said, yanking the poor boy's collar. "Please, don't listen to him!"

"I'm just joking," Yamazaki admitted … for the first time. "Wow, Eriol, you really suck as a liar now."

"I haven't done anything like that since I've seen you," Eriol grinned. "I just thought I'd do that for old time's sake."

"Are you visiting from England?" Chihiro asked. "We haven't seen you for a long time."

"Oh really? Sakura didn't tell you I moved back here in the beginning of the recent school year?" Eriol was surprised.

"Oh, yeah, she said something about that but we thought you were going back," Chihiro said.

"No, I mean, I visiting England this summer … but not going back for a long time," he replied.

"I see," Chihiro smiled. "Well, Tomoyo! I haven't seen you for a long time either. How's the other school?"

"It's good, actually. I'm glad that Eriol is going with me," Tomoyo sighed. "I guess that Sakura hasn't mentioned about that either."

"Oh know, we know about _that_," Yamazaki said, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh stop that!" Chihiro scolded. "You're being too spontaneous."

Tomoyo scooped up the last of her ice cream and pushed the cup in front of her. Eriol's food was gone as well.

"Well, we have to be on our way," Eriol sighed, a little sadly. "It was so good to meet you again!"

"It was great," Yamazaki agreed. "We'll see each other again?"

"Of course, of course," Eriol smiled.

Tomoyo bowed as she grabbed a bag and whispered a quick "goodbye" as Eriol picked up one bag and with his spare hand, intertwined Tomoyo's fingers in his. She couldn't help but feel a warm flush in her cheeks. The way he touched her just at that moment, sent shivers all over her body. His touch was so soft and delicate, it almost seemed sensual, though she knew he had done it innocently but his smiling expression.

_I'm such a pervert!_

Yet she surrendered to his touch and together, they walked out of the restaurant. Eriol sighed, full of giddy pleasure and adrenaline running through his veins. Perhaps it was the heat or perhaps it was his proud exclamation for the girl he loved. Holding her hand felt like jumping from cloud to cloud, worrying naught of plummeting down to the ground. If he were anymore giddy, he would be skipping.

They were walking and holding hands as they walked down the colorful lighted streets of Tokyo. It was dizzying yet Eriol felt like he was on a high. Tomoyo on the other hand could only focus on his gentle grip on her hand. She affirmed of her feelings for him and tried so much to savor it. Not only did she want to feel his touch on her hand but she also wanted to just stop and have him hold her in his arms. The effect was also as dizzying for her as with her amour.

"Let's go to the Tower!" he exclaimed. "The lights are so pretty now!"

"Okay," Tomoyo agreed.

Though they carried their bags, they didn't seem to feel the weight.

The time seemed to fly concerning the process of paying the entrance fee to the 250-meter observatory and riding the elevator. Tomoyo didn't start focusing on anything until they stood at the observatory, gazing out of the windows at the colorful lights below. There was nothing more beautiful in Tokyo such as the night view of the Kanto region. Everytime she came up there, she was always amazed. To be standing with Eriol was more than she could handle. Their first time standing there together was something magical.

They still held hands.

"It seems brighter tonight," Eriol said. "I guess it's the rush of blood flowing through my body."

"Me too," Tomoyo sighed happily. "Being here with you makes the experience seem … different."

"Because this is the first time we came here together," he chuckled. "I feel so giddy right now."

"It must be the heat," Tomoyo suggested.

"That's what I thought the entire day. But you know what? It's not," Eriol replied.

Tomoyo looked down at the lights. "Then what is it?"

Tomoyo gasped when he felt his arms encircle her and didn't resist when he pulled her face to his chest. He buried his face in her hair and if she wasn't imagining it, she felt his lips disforming from the smile to a serious face. She felt concerned for him but she didn't pull away from him.

"Tomoyo, I love you. I can't lose you. I just can't," he said pleadingly, as if pleading to himself.

"I'm right here," Tomoyo answered as-a-matter-of-factly.

"But will you always be right there?" he asked. "I don't know why but I'm scared of the fact that you might not be there. I never thought about it until Rubii came to your house."

"Eriol, you shouldn't worry about that," Tomoyo tried suggesting. "She said that if there should be any protecting, I should be the one protecting _you_."

"But protecting requires enduring, Tomoyo-chan," he mumbled. "Can't you see that you might get hurt? That you might … well, you know."

"Then what do you want me to do?" she demanded a little impatiently. "That's the way it's going to end up. You know that!"

He released his grip on her just a little so that he could talk to her face to face. He ran a finger through her wavy hair and gazed into her deep violet eyes. The black hair and purple eyes pierced through his heart, reminding him of a fairy that he once saw in his dreams when he was a little boy. She was so precious, so beautiful. Even then, he had held her hand gently as if she was a porcelain doll that was not to be broken.

"I know that," he replied with a hint of sadness. "I know that's the only way it's going to work. I know that I should have more faith in you and believe me, I have a lot of it in you. But to see you get hurt again, to feel pain, that's something I don't want to deal with."

"You shouldn't be worried about me that way," Tomoyo said, raising the corners of her mouth for a smile. "We all feel pain once and a while but since we're humans, pain is only temporary. Sure, there is damage but we have the power to move on and focus on happier things in life. You shouldn't worry about me."

"I'm trying not to," he sighed. "But believe me, I still have that worried knot in my heart. I guess that I'm trying to protect your happiness."

"Thank you."

Eriol lifted her chin and Tomoyo closed her eyes. His mouth inched closer to hers and finally claimed her lips. Tomoyo felt warm all over and almost thought that she would explode. After being with Eriol for a month, she had realized how wonderful of a kisser Eriol was. Even if she hadn't kissed anyone else before, she was certain that Eriol was one of the best. She surrendered and parted her lips to accept him.

Just above the lightning rod, Rubii sat in her pink cloud. She was dressed casually unlike the night before. She had listened to them with her enchantments and she smiled. She tossed her white hair and sighed.

"It is definitely not the heat," she said to them secretly. "But its that fire that burns with your hearts. And its that same fire that will win against him."

_A/N: Yes, I know, I promised weekly updates. Well, I guess I have to use the same lame school excuse again. However, school is almost out and there's going to be a lot of time to finish this_

_Next up: Big Ben, Parisian fashion, and a childhood discovery!_


	11. London Calling

White Rain: Act Two

Rae

London Calling

0o0

"Wow!"

Tomoyo stood in awe in front of the large house in front of her. Eriol took her hand and lead her to the door. It was actually a pair of large double doors. Tomoyo squeezed his hand harder as he slowly inserted the card key in the slot.

"Nakuru should be home by now-!" Eriol was almost pushed over when a mass of red hair and a flailing skirt glomped him as soon as the doors opened.

"Eriol! You're home!"

"Ruby Moon, let go of him or he'll cease breathing!"

Eriol embraced Nakuru and closed his eyes.

"It's good to be home," he murmured.

"Tomoyo-chan? How nice to see you again!" Nakura let go of her guardian and embraced Tomoyo like she was a doll. "Oh, you're so pretty like how I imagined you'd be!"

"T-thank you," Tomoyo said with a faint smile, finding it harder to breathe.

"Ruby Moon! Let go! Her face is turning blue!"

Eriol sighed. Ruby Moon was just as chaotic as ever. Spinel Sun flew up and passed on a quirky smile.

"How are things, Spinel?" Eriol asked casually. "And how is Kaho doing?"

"Well, about Kaho," Spinel Sun said hesitantly. "You see, when she heared that you'd be arriving today-!"

"Eriol, Daidouji-san!"

Eriol looked up and before his very eyes, Kaho stood there in front of them with a wide smile on her face.

"Kaho … it's nice to see you again."

0o0

_This is a short story about a girl who loved a man. She loved him so much and knew that she would be with him forever. However, she was not the first one that he loved. _

_The woman that was his first love was beautiful, graceful, and kind. She was everything a man could ever want._

_This girl was in trauma. How could she ever compare?_

0o0

"Tomoyo Daidouji," Kaho walked up to her casually, surprised that the girl was now taller and she didn't have to bend down like in the older days. "You're so beautiful now! Just like a queen!"

"It's been so long, Mizuki-sensei," Tomoyo said with a smile. "You teach Japanese at Oxford now, I hear?"

"Why yes, Kaho laughed. "It's so different. And oh, you don't have to call me Mizuki anymore. We're much closer than that now. Kaho is fine."

"It sounds awkward though," Tomoyo chuckled, her hands tightening each other. "Kaho-san."

"Oh, it's so humid, this weather," Kaho sighed. "Eriol, you two better come inside."

"The bags," Tomoyo looked behind her.

"We'll take care of them," Nakuru picked them up with a breeze. "After all, we have magic!"

"This will be so different then," Tomoyo laughed. "A household of enchantments!"

As the couple went inside the house, Kaho's smile disappeared. She took hold of Tomoyo's purple suitcase and held the handle tight.

_Poor girl. She's hiding that heavy heart of her's._

0o0

"More tea, Tomoyo?" Kaho offered with a smile.

"Yes, please! This is delicious! Authentic Earl Grey! I love it!" Tomoyo laughed.

"A tea guru?" Kaho inquired.

"Yeah! I love the scent of Earl Grey! It's so flowery unlike regular black tea. It's wonderful!" Tomoyo explained. "Darjeeling is good too."

Everyone was stationed in Eriol's huge parlor, which was all white and decorated with seasonal flowers in intricate pots. Tomoyo was sure that Spinel Sun had decorated the day before because all the flowers were still pretty fresh. The little enchanted creature of butterfly wings daintily poured more Earl in her tea cup.

"Sakura still writes to you?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, we try to keep in touch. I get a letter from her once a week. I hear that you and Eriol go to a different school?" Kaho looked in her former lover's direction.

"Oh, that," Eriol replied calmy, "is true. Tomoyo and I go to the high school that's for the gifted. Sakura is going to Touya's former high school."

"I heard that Touya and Yukito are studying botanics," Kaho said. "Perhaps from working in flower shops a lot during high school?"

"How romantic!" Nakuri exclaimed. "_My _Touya! A floral expert! Just think of all the flowers he'll bring home to me one day!"

"_Your _Touya?" Spinel Sun sneered. "That's only a dream, Nakuru!"

"I _so _didn't ask you Suppi-chan!" Nakuru growled.

"Don't call me that."

"Enough," Eriol sighed.

The two stopped in their tracks and Nakuru quietly sipped her tea. However, her eyes twinkled slightly with the obvious message: _this isn't over yet, Suppi-chan_. Spinel Sun shook his head and flew into the kitchen to grab a plate of cookies.

"So," Kaho smiled. "Tomoyo, I haven't heard from you in a long time. Your letters aren't as recent as Sakura's so you must fill me in what's been happening!"

"Oh, not too much. Just what Eriol's told you," Tomoyo told her.

"I heard. The incident that happened to you a couple months ago?" Kaho asked. "I'm sorry about that. And then the incident with Rubii. Now that the stone has shattered …-"

"I'll be fine, Kaho-san," Tomoyo pushed in. "Rubii said that I wouldn't need it!"

A smile spread across Kaho's face.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Kaho said thoughtfully.

No one said anything for a while until Eriol jumped up from his seat.

"The cake! I still have to decorate it!" he informed. "You ladies just relax here for a while. I shall return! Come on, Nakuru, you're helping too!"

"Aww, why?" Nakuru whined.

"Hospitality, Nakuru!" Eriol said firmly.

"But why can't Kaho help?"

"They're guests, Nakuru," Eriol commanded though gritted teeth.

Tomoyo laughed as Eriol grabbed his "daughter's" hand and dragged her into the kitchen.

"He's still the same as when I last saw him," Kaho responded dreamily. "But now that he's with you, his honesty just shines through him. He's definitely in love now."

"You really think so?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"Has he told you?" Kaho asked gently.

"Um … yes," Tomoyo whispered with a blush forming on her face.

"Then you shouldn't doubt him," Kaho chuckled. "When he says something like that, he can't lie."

There was another pause.

"Kaho-san?"

"Yes, Tomoyo?"

"I want to know something if you're willing to tell me," Tomoyo was serious.

"This is about Eriol?" Kaho inquired. "Yes, I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Really?" Tomoyo wondered aloud. "It's mainly about you and Eriol-kun. I just wonder why you two separated. You were perfect for each other and also, why didn't Eriol return to his normal age? Why did he return to Tomoeda? I'm sorry, I just started thinking of all this just recently ever since vacation started. I was just scared to ask him and it seemed like he was afraid of me asking."

"He probably would be," Kaho agreed. "The pride of Clow Reed runs through his veins after all."

"But aren't you sad? You two were in love weren't you?" Tomoyo asked.

"I won't deny it," Kaho gave out a low sigh. "I loved him so much. However, it was his wish in the long run to find the woman that would be right for him. I wasn't that woman. I'm not sad at all. The feeling was mutual."

"And his age?" Tomoyo asked.

"In a way, yes," Kaho nodded. "But not the way you think. I know that in reality he is older than me. However, in the end … I should explain this from the beginning shouldn't I?"

"Okay," Tomoyo gazed behind Kaho and saw Eriol taking the tea cups and saucers from the table. "Eriol do you need any help?"

"No, that's fine, darling," he smiled in a quick glance.

Apparently, he didn't hear their conversation and Kaho and Tomoyo stayed quiet while his presence was in the room. He left with a load of ceramics in his hands and they heard the kitchen door close. Running water could be heard from the other side with a rouse of complaining from Nakuru. It was obvious that she was made to wash the dishes … even though there wasn't too many to wash.

"The reason Eriol and I separated was because of his age. It actually began when we returned back here after halving his magic," Kaho began.

"That long ago?" Tomoyo was very surprised.

"Yes, and that's what determined everything. You ask why Eriol didn't return to his adult state. The reason was because he couldn't."

"He couldn't," Tomoyo repeated.

"Because he halved his magic," Kaho explained. "He didn't have the powers to return."

"He knew this was going to happen?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm pretty sure it was going to happen but it didn't go the way he expected it to go," Kaho replied. "In fact, that's what he wanted. He wanted to make his own future. That was something he lacked as a child."

"I understand," Tomoyo confirmed. "And the price he paid was to become a child again, to give up his adulthood."

"Yes, but he didn't only give up his adulthood physically. He have up his adult heart as well," Kaho added. "When we returned from Tomoeda, I noticed that he lacked the same maturity. You didn't see it right away because the effects took time so he was still a "man" when you last saw him at that time. His heart had changed and he got the innocence that he had never had before."

"Innocence?"

"Yes, the ability to truly be a child; to never worry about anything. Because of this, he was happy. That's all that mattered," Kaho giggled at the thought. "That was why I let him go. He was too young for me. Loving me would deprive him of what true love could give him."

"But what about Eriol's feelings?" Tomoyo demanded.

"He was sad at first and brooded a little but I knew that deep in his heart, we were too far away, maturity wise. He knew that his wish was granted. Once we separated, he knew that then on, he would be creating his future instead of knowing beforehand what would happen to him," Kaho told her firmly. "He knew that it was the time to be able to find love on his own, to find something unexpected."

There was silence in the room and Tomoyo looked out of the window. Rain started pouring and she heard the chirping of birds trying to find shelter. Her heart skipped a beat at the fact that that was how she found him the previous year. That was the beginning of Eriol's journey to find love. Not from his foretellings but from his heart. She almost saw him standing there in the rain, all soaked and cold. She felt a tiny stream of a tear falling from her cheek.

"Tomoyo?" Kaho touched her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," Tomoyo said definitely. "It just moves me, that's all."

"You are what he found, Tomoyo," Kaho affirmed. "You are the one person he found with his heart. He loves you despite the fact that the future is still unknown. However, he knows that you will be with him for the rest of his life. That is what his heart tells him. There is no magic required for that."

"But what about your feelings, Kaho-san?" Tomoyo asked. "Didn't you experience heartbreak?"

"I was a little sad, but not at all heartbroken," Kaho gave a sweet laugh. "Because we're human, we have the ability to move on and find things to heal us. I am engaged and we'll be getting married sometime next year. To be honest, I might have been uneasy if it was another woman. But with you, I'm very relieved."

"Thank you," Tomoyo huffed through her tears. "You're right, I mustn't doubt what he said to me. In fact, I think I understand him a bit more now."

"You'd be surprised but you're probably the one that understands him the most. After all, you were the one to give him his first kiss," Kaho pointed out. "By the time Eriol had his magic halved we weren't at that stage yet and kissing him in his hild form would have been a bit … awkward, don't you agree? A bit pedophilic, perhaps?"

Tomoyo laughed, her tears no longer present.

"Cake time!" Eriol proclaimed.

Eriol was holding a medium sized cake that was decorated with chocolate icing and brown edible pearls. Behind, him, Nakuru was holding three plates, three forks and a cake knife. Despite her earlier whining, she was in a rather good mood.

"It's so fun to decorate cakes with Eriol-kun! It's so peaceful!" Nakuru sighed. "It's been that way ever since I was small!"

"I'm sure," Kaho agreed. "What kind did you bake?"

"Chocolate!" Eriol and Nakuru said simultaneously.

"Yummy!" Tomoyo chimed in. "I'm sure that it tastes delicious!"

"I baked it," Nakuru exclaimed proudly. "Right when you came here!"

"I'll bet it's delicious then," Tomoyo laughed.

"Yes, Nakuru has a knack for baking … unlike Yue," Eriol sighed. "Long ago, he almost set the kitchen on fire."

"You're kidding!" Tomoyo gasped.

Nakuru passed out the plates and set the forks down on each one. Tomoyo gazed at her absently and an image of Rubii appeared randomly in her mindset.

_She reminds me of Rubii somewhat._

"Oh, the rain has passed," Nakuru chimed. "That means that Eriol can take you to Old Big Ben tonight!"

"Oh that's right!" Eriol agreed. "We'll go after we eat! The nightlife is just wonderful! The city is just beautiful!"

"Okay," Tomoyo nodded.

"Plus, you'll be flying to France tomorrow night," Nakuru winked. "Eriol wanted to take you shopping!"

Tomoyo beamed, "Wow, I had no idea you had all this planned!"

"I thought it'd be nice for you to see Tokyo Tower's predecessor," Eriol pointed out.

"That's nice," Tomoyo agreed.

Tomoyo took a slice of cake and stabbed her fork and sliced a piece. She brought the chocolaty piece to her mouth and closed her eyes to indulge. The chocolate just melted in her mouth as she obverved the taste.

"How did I do?" Nakuru asked nervously. "It's not too sweet? Japanese don't like sugar as much so I didn't add as much!"

"It's delicious!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "It's so good!"

"That's good!" Nakuru smiled. "I'm so happy you liked it!"

Everyone focused on eating their piece. Soon after, after two slices of cake, everyone was finished and Tomoyo laid back in her seat.

"All right then," Eriol finished his piece and set his fork down. "Nakuru, you'll prepare Tomoyo's room?"

"Oh why? I thought you two were going to share!"

Eriol choked on his saliva and proceeded to cough. Tomoyo almost simultaneously did the same. Kaho frowned and glared at Nakuru firmly.

"Now, Nakuru, don't be ridiculous!" Kaho scolded.

"It was a joke, I'm sorry!" Nakuru chuckled nervously. "I'm kidding!"

Nakuru hurried up the stairs to the bedrooms. Kaho checked her watch and looked outside.

"It's getting late now. I have errands to attend to tomorrow including driving you to the airport! I better hurry home now," Kaho told them.

She stood up and grabbed her purse from behind her. She bowed at them and left briskly.

"Bye Kaho-san!" Tomoyo said loud enough for her to hear!"

"By Tomoyo! I'll see you tomorrow!"

They heard the closing of the door and Eriol sighed.

"Well, Tomoyo, we should get going now," he smiled. "I suppose you and Kaho caught up in a lot of things?"

"Yes!" Tomoyo agreed, not giving any sign of what was earlier discussed.

"Here, we should get going now! We have a lot of ground to cover!" Eriol handed her her purse and took hold of an umbrella that was hanging nearby. "Big Ben isn't that far but it'll take some time."

"O-okay," Tomoyo laughed. "You sound pretty excited, Eriol-kun!"

"I do? I guess I am. It feels like home here," Eriol thought aloud. "I'm sure you'll love it here, Tomoyo."

_This is his home, it's so wonderful to finally see how he lives._

0o0

"S-slow down, Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo was panting since they were nearly running down the wet streets. "What's the hurry? We have so much time!"

"I'm sorry," Eriol was breathing hard as well, his breath coming out in short huffs and puffs. "Here, let's take a rest."

He took her hand and they leaned against a fairly dry wall. Tomoyo was surprised that, even though it was the summer months, England was till fairly cool unlike the sticky, humid air of Tokyo. She felt a cool breeze brush against her cheek, almost instantly refueling her stamina. She gripped Eriol's hand, as if checking to see if he was still there. A couple kilometers away, Big Ben was in clear view. The sun had just set but there was still a little light in the sky. Since it was mostly dark, the sky was deep violet. Tomoyo stared off into the distance, gazing at the lighted clock face.

"The city is so pretty," Tomoyo breathed. "Especially Big Ben. The way it's lighted. How nice!"

"It's one of my favorite spots in the entire city," Eriol observed. "Since it's not completely dark out yet, the clock and the lights look spectacular when the sky is still in its violet hue. Don't you think?"

"Violet," Tomoyo murmured. "My favorite color."

"Ever since I met you, I learned to love the color," Eriol mused, running his fingers through her curls.

"Really?"

"The color of your eyes," he whispered sweetly. "So blue that it's violet. The color of the sweetest dusk."

Shivers ran down her spine and Tomoyo looked down at her feet. Eriol had to be the only person that could throw the cheesiest quotes … making it sound as exotic as a foreign language. She smiled, slightly embarrassed that she was thrown over by his usual flatter. A low giggly escaped from her lips and Eriol laughed with her too.

"Oh, god, that sounded so stupid," Eriol sighed, breathing out a huff of laughter.

"I thought it sounded sweet," Tomoyo replied. "You could say anything and I'd fall for it instantly."

"Right … whatever," he shrugged.

"We're in England now, Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said randomly. "I've never heard you say anything in English."

"Oh, that," Eriol responded with another laugh. "I guess I'm embarrassed. You'll hear my English accent."

"Oh … so English _is _your native tongue," Tomoyo smirked jokingly. "Say something."

"Oh I couldn't," Eriol chuckled again. "You'll just laugh."

"Why would I laugh? It's even weirder because we're speaking Japanese," Tomoyo pointed at her mouth as she said talked. "You'll sound normal too everyone else here."

"You might not understand it," Eriol argued.

"I don't care, just say something," Tomoyo countered.

Eriol looked around and sighed. He looked in her eyes and took her hands in his.

"_Tomoyo, here I am, speaking in English for you,"_ his voice was suddenly different but with the same tone. Tomoyo stared at him with surprise of his thick British accent. "_What should I tell you? Maybe that I love you? I need you in my life and I'll never let you go."_

"Eriol-kun," Tomoyo sighed. "_I understand."_

Eriol stared at her. Tomoyo's Japanese accent was still very present and her "r" sounded a little like an "l".

"Typical. I expected you to," Eriol nodded, switching to English. "You're the top student in English class after all."

"Syaoran helped me in English," Tomoyo replied. "In junior high, he was the one that taught Sakura and I. He's excellent since they speak English in Hong Kong. He has a bit of a British accent too."

"Really now?" Eriol calmly responded. "I couldn't think anything less of my adorable descendent."

"He's not cute anymore though, Eriol," Tomoyo giggled.

"Oh, he's still younger than I, no matter what you say," Eriol pouted.

"Don't act older than how you really are," Tomoyo pretended to scold him but pointing a finger at his chest.

Eriol stood up straight, knowing they were rested from their run.

"We better get going now," he said calmly. "We have a trip tomorrow."

"Yes," Tomoyo agreed.

Eriol took her hand and unlike their trip to their current location, they walked back together slowly.

0o0

Tomoyo lifted her shopping bag slowly as she stood in the elevator of the Eiffel Tower. Eriol was standing next to her with the most astounded look on his face. It reminder her of their night in Tokyo Tower except it was daytime.

"Do you have an obsession with these towers Eriol?" Tomoyo asked jokingly. "If so, then I bet that you'd act the same if we went to Las Vegas."

"Maybe it's just elevators," Eriol grinned excessively. "The blood rushing through me head makes me giddy."

"Thanks for taking my to Paris," Tomoyo looked down at her bags again. "I love Parisian fashion."

"Oh, it's no problem. I thought that you'd want to spend some time shopping here," Eriol smiled. "What did you buy?"

"I looked at a lot of clothes," Tomoyo admitted, "but I ended up buying make-up."

"Make-up?" Eriol echoed. "You wear make-up?"

"Not a lot," Tomoyo replied. "Just a little if I need to and I need some eyeliner and eyeshadow. Just a little color. I've always wanted to go to Lancôme. I obsess over eye stuff. It's ridiculous."

"Ahh yes, you have such pretty eyes," Eriol looked at her face again. "They are my favorite feature."

"Thank you," Tomoyo laughed.

"You must have spent a lot of money," Eriol looked down at the full bags of make-up.

"Just a couple hundred. They're not all for me. I got some things for Sakura," Tomoyo explained. "She wanted some powder."

"You girls just surprise me," Eriol sighed.

"I know. You'll say something about vanity," Tomoyo groaned.

"Actually, no, Kaho made me realize that make-up isn't vanity at all. It's a woman's self-respect."

"Exactly," Tomoyo nodded and smiled. "I'm glad that you realize that."

"I just didn't realize that you wore any, that's all," Eriol said thoughtfully. "I'm sure that you're still beautiful."

The elevator stopped and they knew that they were already at the top. The room was empty.

"It's really similar to our visit to Tokyo Tower," Tomoyo observed.

"Yes," Eriol sighed.

Tomoyo looked out into the city and gazed at the Louvre, watching the tiny people pass by. She watched as some students walked holding hands.

"I wonder what the future will be like. I wonder if what I'm doing is going to live through my entire life. Our relationship, I mean," Tomoyo though aloud.

"I don't know," Eriol said.

The answer seemed simple to hear but to Tomoyo, it struck her. She remembered that Eriol no longer possessed his foresight and what may happen to them was unknown. She smiled at that and asked:

"Eriol-kun, did you know that … you'd find me?"

Eriol gazed at her. Silence drifted in the room. The question struck him hard.

"No," he said after a pregnant pause. "Let's just say … I followed my heart for the first time in my life."

Tomoyo laughed, thinking about her conversation with Kaho the day before. She gazed out into the Louvre again and stared at the people again.

"What is your heart telling you now?" Tomoyo whispered.

Eriol looked out the window.

"Just to shut up and keep following it."

_You are what he found, Tomoyo. You are the one person he found with his heart. He loves you despite the fact that the future is still unknown. However, he knows that you will be with him for the rest of his life. That is what his heart tells him._

_0o0_

_AN: Finally, a longer chappie for your enjoyment. Kinda long but one of those essential chapters I guess. _

_Coming up: Tired of reading about Tomoyo and Eriol? How about Sakura and Syaoran for a change?_


	12. Made In China

AN: Yes, this chapter is mostly S x S. It was about to be full S x S but then people reviewed and didn't want it. Still, I somehow couldn't abandon the opposite couple for plot reasons. Just bear with it. It's not that bad …really!

White Rain: Act Two

Rae

Made in China

0o0

"Whatever you say, Sakura, I'm not going to do it," an unenthusiastic Touya argued.

"But you have to, Touya! If you don't you'll-!" Sakura countered gruffly.

"Just why are we doing this in the first place?" Touya sighed. "Why can't you frolic with lover boy over there?" He pointed his head in the direction of Syaoran who was across the aisle in the plane, closest to the window.

"This was how we were assigned to sit," Sakura pointed out. "Plus, this was your idea! You have to go with the rules!"

"Fine," Touya mumbled. "It's just that this was so wrong."

"Wha-?" Sakura gasped sarcastically. "I think you're taking this a little too seriously."

"I almost scored!" Touya sighed.

"Just take it like a man and do it!" Sakura growled through gritted teeth."

"Whatever," Touya felt defeated.

"Anyway, go fish."

"Damn it."

Touya picked up a card from the stack between them.

"Umm … do you have four of hearts?" Sakura asked quietly.

"ARGH!" Touya slammed down one of his two cards and handed the desired card to Sakura as she laid her last set down with a goofy grin on her face. Touya finally picked up the cards and put them back in the box.

"What? You said we would play best out of five rounds!" Sakura said. "This was only two!"

"No, we're not," Touya mumbled.

"You are _such _a sore loser!"

"Am not!" Touya denied.

"She really has a knack for go fish now doesn't she?"

Touya flushed slightly when Yukito smiled at them from across the aisle. Syaoran laughed.

"Yeah, she beats everyone at it. After class once, we had this mini tournament thing and she went undefeated," Syaoran recalled.

"Probably because she's a witch," Touya mumbled.

"What did you call me?" Sakura inquired.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, right," Sakura sighed.

Yukito let out a hopeless sigh. There would never be an end to their arguing as long as the world kept turning. He opened his small red duffel bag and out popped the head of the ever infamous … Kero.

"Long time no see … Kero-chan!" Yukito smiled. "You have enough food in there?"

"Sure, I got enough food but enough _air …_that's a totally different necessary object," Kero complained.

"We'll be there in less then ten more minutes and then we'll land," Syaoran explained. "It's only an hour flight."

"A full hour of torture," Kero sighed.

Syaoran looked down the aisle and spotted a stewardess walking with the food cart.

"Quick, someone's coming!" he whispered. "Hide him!'

"I am _not _going back in there!"

"You have to!" Syaoran hissed.

"I'm a living this too! I have to breathe!"

The stewardess wheeled in next to them and peered down at the two gentlemen. Syaoran was looking out the window, pretending to look out at the clouds. Yukito was gently squeezing a small, yellow bear with little wings and it was silent without protest. Just as any plush toy was expected to do.

"Sirs, would you like a drink?" the stewardess asked pleasantly.

"I'll just have a cola," Yukito said calmly.

"Me too," Syaoran responded.

The stewardess handed out two cans and quietly wheeled away. Yukito sighed of relief and Kero breathed out rapidly since Yukito had squeezed him nearly to the point of death.

"You are so brutal!" Kero hissed.

"I'm sorry," Yukito apologized. "I had to be convincing somehow."

"I sometimes wonder how you could possibly be related to Yue," Kero sneered.

Yukito laughed and turned his head to the other direction. Touya had taken out his MP3 player and Sakura had done the same. There were frowns on their faces and it was quite obvious that they had found no rational conclusion to their argument.

"Sakura has grown these past years," Yukito murmured. "Nowadays, Touya can't really win her over like in the past. She's already seventeen now, isn't she?"

"Yes," Syaoran agreed. "Out of the four of us, Tomoyo is the youngest. She's still sixteen and will be turning seventeen pretty soon."

"Everyone's growing up. I fell rather old now," Yukito laughed. "I'm twenty-three now, aren't I? Touya is already twenty-four."

"It's been seven years now," Syaoron said thoughtfully. "My favorite girls and I were only ten."

"You really care about both of them, don't you?" Yukito asked gently.

"I do," Syaoran sighed. "I love Sakura. A lot. But nowadays, I worry about Tomoyo."

"It's the incident from last night at her house, right?" Touya butted in, taking off one of his ear buds.

"Oh … of course, we're all worried about that," Yukito agreed.

"That Hiiragizawa kid is with her right now, right?" Touya asked.

"Yes," Syaoran replied. "They're in England right now."

"England? Oh then she probably got the chance to see Akizuki-chan, huh?" Yukito asked with a smile.

Touya choked on his soda.

"She's different now," Sakura told them. "However, Eriol told me that she's still unemployed at the moment."

"Is that so?" Yukito asked. He leaned back his chair. "Syaoran, you shouldn't worry. I'm sure she'll be fine."

Syaoran looked out the window again, his face saddening.

_But what I did to her was unthinkable._

Sakura looked over at him, her expression saddening as well.

0o0

"I see," said Mistress Li, who was with her son on the couch in the Li family's parlor. "So that's why you are here."

"Is there anything we can do?" Sakura asked. She took a quick sip of her Oolong tea. At the moment, she was sitting on the couch with her brother and Yukito in front of her host "I mean, we _can_ do something right?"

"I'm not so sure," Mistress Li sighed. "Perhaps it is destiny that decided this."

Syaoran looked up at his mother and noticed that she had a very concerned expression on her face, one she had not shown for so many years. A shiver ran through his spine.

"Mother, we can't have anything happen to Eriol. His enemy … whoever it might be must have realized that Eriol isn't Clow Reed at all right? In fact, he doesn't even have Clow's aura anymore," Syaoran explained.

"It must be even more tempting," Syaoran's mother said thoughtfully. "After all, Clow was powerful back in his time. Anyone would want revenge."

"It's so awful that he carries such a burden," Touya sneered to himself. "That he carries the blood of Clow. What about my father?"

"His magic is equal to Eriol's but it's very undeveloped," Sakura replied. "So I'm guessing that he'll be okay for now. Rubii didn't mention anything about Dad. She was more concerned about Eriol."

Syaoran's mother stopped and gazed at Sakura. She nodded and thought quietly to herself for a few moments. She finally sighed and decided:

"Then this is no old enemy of Clow. This is Eriol's enemy," she concluded. "Eriol used to possess all of Clow's powers and he had Clow's memories unlike Fujitaka. It's only natural that he met other magicians in the past. Some friends, some enemies."

"Mother, do you know?" Syaoran asked.

"No," she said hesitantly, surprised that she didn't know the answer for once. I don't personally know Eriol and we haven't been acquainted to each other. I couldn't delve into him if I wanted to" she replied.

"It's more like a personal grudge," Yukito sighed.

"Rubii must know," Sakura murmured loud enough for everyone to hear. "Or at least have an idea who it is."

Everyone looked at her and Mistress Li's expression seemed to grow in interest. Sakura looked at everyone clueless.

"Rubii you say? The famous Magician of Korea?" Syaoran's mother asked amusedly. "So you met her."

"She claims that she's on our side," Syaoran mumbled. "Though I don't know if I can trust her."

"My dear son," his mother replied coolly. "There is no magician that you ever trust! However, Rubii is one of the most trusted there ever was. After Clow and our family, she is one of the most powerful."

That changed everything.

"So she does know," Sakura mentioned again. "But why didn't she tell us?"

"Her father," the mistress answered. "It is her father you must be careful of."

Syaoran stood up and sighed.

"Mother, you're talking of _that man_?" he asked with annoyance. "I'm not surprised. Well, excuse me but I have to go get some fresh air."

Syaoran walked out of the room slowly. Sakura was tempted to run and go after him but with his mother in her presence she felt it would be rude. Syaoran was her host so he had the right to do whatever in his household after all. It made her even more concerned.

"What's _his _problem?" Touya asked angrily.

"I'm sorry," Li answered with a sigh. "I shouldn't have mentioned _that man._"

"You two have met him then?" Sakura asked. "When?"

"It was long ago," Ms. Li answered sadly. "That was when my son saved me. That was the first time he showed he had magic running in his blood."

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"I was almost killed," she replied slowly. "It is his mission to kill Clow. However, he cannot. As much as he claims he isn't … he's insane."

_Insane … just as Clow was._

"Maybe you should go talk to Syaoran," Yukito suggested.

Touya eyed him with a frown but he sighed and nodded.

"Syaoran's heart is very strange," Li agreed. "He is probably outside. Go ahead. The weather is nice."

"Of course," Sakura agreed.

She placed down her empty teacup and walked to the door Syaoran used to exit out. Sakura sighed and the hot air just pierced her skin. The house had been well air-conditioned and she had just gotten used to it. It was not unlike the hot air of Japan when they had left. Sakura pulled at her hair as if to cool her. It wasn't effective.

With no surprise, she found Syaoran standing against the wall. He was staring at the colored lights of the skyline. The sun was just setting and Sakura noticed that even though the air was hot, it was slightly cooler. A breeze was then present and it lifted the strands of Syaoran's auburn hair, which at that very moment was redder than usual. Sakura felt giddy at noticing her boyfriend's beauty.

"Syaoran," she directed to him, "are you all right?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted honestly. "I guess I'm not."

"I was watching you today and noticed that you've been brooding. I'm worried about you. I really am," Sakura sighed and stood closer to him. "I know that you're worried about Tomoyo."

"So you know?" he asked with surprise.

"You are afraid that you hurt her," Sakura said officially. "I know what you mean. Sometimes I feel the same way."

"Yes … she used to love you too," Syaoran muttered. "You were the perfect sister for her. That was before I came. I can't help but feel guilty about this all. But no matter what, I can't apologize for it."

"Why is that?" Sakura asked.

"I still love you," he said, his cheeks reddening. "I don't feel sorry for that."

He took Sakura's hand. Sakura was surprised that the touch of his hand was cool. There was warmth in it but it was cooler than the air and it felt good. Sakura looked in the distance and smiled.

"You're forgetting something about Tomoyo," Sakura said.

"I am?" Syaoran asked.

"You're forgetting that Tomoyo is human, just like us. As humans, we have the power to move on," she explained softly. "That's why I believed in Tomoyo for all these years. She might not have magic like all of us but I believe that she's the most powerful person of all."

With that, Syaoran finally smiled.

"Hey, since we're out here already, why don't we get something to eat?" he suggested.

"But … what about onii-chan and Yukito?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, my mother just sent a telepathic message to me just now. She just said to go ahead," he laughed.

"You're mother is so powerful. I'm kind of afraid of how much power she has," Sakura sighed.

"Believe it or not Sakura, you're the world's most powerful," he said thoughtfully. "Maybe you don't even know how much power _you _have."

"Hoeeee … let's not talk about this anymore," she wailed.

Syaoran laughed. Sakura was still scared of ghost stories. Now, she was scared of her own powers. Day by day, she was becoming more mystical and wise just like Clow had been.

_Perhaps the time will come when Sakura will become exactly like Clow._

He frowned a little but Sakura didn't notice him.

_That's a thought for another day._

0o0

Tomoyo sneezed. It was still noontime in England so she and Eriol were enjoying lunch at a nice bistro. Eriol looked at her curiously and handed her a napkin.

"Tomoyo, are you getting a cold?" he asked.

"Oh no, my health's been great lately," she replied, sniffing a bit. "Maybe someone's talking about me?"

"Really?" he sighed. "No wonder. You're stunning. Of course they would."

"But what if it was bad?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm sure it isn't. I mean, who can say anything bad about you?" he laughed. "You're a lovely person."

"You really think so?" Tomoyo picked up a single piece pasta with her fork. "Well … I just hope they're not trash talking. Whoever they are."

Her insecurities were probably already obvious at that point. Eriol noticed this and smiled. Tomoyo picked nervously at her food and delicately brought the food to her mouth. They hadn't had breakfast and she was hungry. The way she ate food was as if it was one of the most sacred rituals. Maybe it was.

"Isn't their pasta great?" Eriol asked, changing the subject.

"It's great," Tomoyo agreed. "The chicken is superb."

"I knew you'd like it," Eriol sighed. "It's one of my favorite foods from here."

"No wonder. You ordered the same thing," Tomoyo pointed to his plate with her fork.

"Yes, that's a dead giveaway now isn't it?" he laughed.

"The food here is so filling though," Tomoyo said. "The portions aren't bad though."

"Nothing like America," Eriol agreed. "I can't finish anything there!"

"I've never been there," Tomoyo said. "But I hear a lot from my mom."

"Different worlds," Eriol took a bit out of his chicken alfredo. "I love Italian food."

"You should come over when my mom and I cook," Tomoyo suggested. "We love cooking Italian."

"I'll make sure that I do," Eriol agreed.

They just sat there without saying too many words. They continued eating peacefully.

"Tomorrow, we go back to Japan," Eriol said suddenly.

Tomoyo nodded and looked down at her food. It was a wonderful week in England and she enjoyed so much of it. She knew that she would miss it dearly but deep in her heart, she just wanted to go back home.

Back home, however, there was something waiting for them.

"You're ready to go back?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes," he replied. "No matter how late we go there, I have to face him."

"Rubii's father," Tomoyo sighed. "Li-kun and Sakura will be back also."

"I suppose that Syaoran is ready to fight him," Eriol smiled. "After what happened with his mother, I'm sure that he'll be strong enough to fight. Sakura of course, I'm confident in."

"You never told me why he hates you," Tomoyo said carefully. "But I know that it is mainly because of Rubii."

"No, Rubii isn't the main cause," Eriol replied. "It's my blood, really. The blood of Clow that flows through my veins. Insanity, really."

"Insanity?" Tomoyo pondered.

"The insanity of the Sapphire," Eriol said.

_What is insanity really?_

_0o0_

_AN: Just a little S x S. See? Not too bad. This chapter will mostly transition to the next chapter unlike how I usually write with a time period between chapters (excluding 5, 6, and 7)._

_Coming Up: The story of Rubii … and … just what does Nakuru have to do with it?_


	13. To Protect Her Future

White Rain: Act Two

Rae

To Protect Her Future

0o0

Eriol paused and looked at Tomoyo before continuing what he was going to say. Tomoyo gazed at him curiously.

"Tell me," she said, almost as if commanding him.

Eriol sighed, a sad espression appearing on his face.

"This happened years ago. Probably twenty plus years ago. I was … probably around twenty years old. That was probably when Touya was born," he explained.

"And when you created Ruby Moon," Tomoyo murmured.

"Yes, that was when Ruby Moon was created," Eriol nodded. "And that was the year I met Rubii and her father."

"I see," Tomoyo said. "Then I guess that explains what I've been thinking."

"Thinking what?" Eriol asked curiously.

"That Ruby Moon resembles Rubii somewhat," Tomoyo said sheepishly.

"Oh, so you've noticed," Eriol laughed. "Yes, Rubii is part of a family line of a close friend to Clow Reed. Long ago, when Clow was still young … probably our age … he had a somewhat best friend called Emerald. This family line, as you already know, are magicians of the art of song. The flute that Rubii holds has been passed down for generations. With the help of Clow, he and Emerald created that flute."

"So that's where Rubii comes into play," Tomoyo concluded. "Mutual friendship?"

"Yes, family friends, if you can call it," Eriol smiled. "I met Rubii twenty or more years ago in Seoul."

"She's a lot older than how she looks," Tomoyo said. "That's wonderful!"

"Yeah, I guess that magicians are somewhat born with a baby face," Eriol said thoughtfully. "Well, that's who she was. A young magician of talent. She was an expert playing the flute. She studied traditional flute playing while she was in school and also majored in musical studies. Nevertheless, she was such a whimsical person. Such a handful."

"Were you in love with her?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"No, of course not!" Eriol said, almost shocked. "By the time I met her for the first time, she was already married. With a child on hand."

"A child?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes. And that was the beginning of it all."

0o0

_Twenty-four years earlier._

_Seoul, South Korea_

_The Sapphire Household_

"Eriol Hiiragizawa, the great heir of Clow Reed," Sapphire said with amusement.

"Oh no, sir, I am only half," an aged Eriol said with a laugh. "There is also Fujitaka Kinomoto."

The great Eriol Hiiragizawa had short hair just as he always had. He stood a great height of almost six feet and his pale face somehow seemed to pierce with his blue topaz eyes. His smile was friendly but almost as mysterious as the Cheshire Cat from _Alice in Wonderland._

"No matter to him," Sapphire said. "It is you who carries the memories and the magic. That, I have more interest in."

"I can't say that more sure," Eriol disagreed slightly. "Fujitaka has such fine qualities of Clow that I can never carry."

Sapphire's eyes narrowed slightly but Eriol didn't care to notice this.

"I suppose you have met Rubii yet?" Sapphire asked. "She's about you're age."

"Just as Clow and Emerald was," Eriol added. "I am very eager to meet her. I hear that she is currently in labor."

"Yes, she has been excited to meet you for so long," Sapphire replied. "Here she comes now."

A tall woman of long silver hair and ruby red eyes came in the room. She walked with such grace and poise even though the curve of her belly seemed to weigh her down. She wore a traditional _Chogiri_ ensemble of different shades of red. Beside her was a tall man, taller than Eriol. He was handsome with red hair and eyes of a similar shade of red as his female companion. It was obvious that he was her husband.

_Such a beautiful couple._

"Eriol Hiiragizawa," Rubii extended her hand. "A pleasure to meet the heir of Clow Reed."

Eriol didn't want to counter his usual I'm-only-half-the-heir argument again and just nodded and smiled.

"Masaya Akizuki," Eriol noticed the other man. "I haven't seen you in years! Was it Oxford?"

"Oh it _has _been so long," Masaya said. "The other Japanese student!"

Eriol laughed. "Not to mention the other magician of England."

"Ah yes," Masaya sighed.

Rubii stepped between them.

"Masaya, we have to get going. Dinner reservations!" she said impatiently.

"Oh, yes, yes!" Masaya agreed. "I hope you're okay with Korean barbeque?"

"I'll try anything," Eriol smiled.

Rubii placed her hand on her father's shoulder.

"Father, you're coming?" she asked pleasantly.

"Oh … you should go on. I have matters I have to attend to," he refused politely. "I will only be in the way."

"Nonsense," Masaya disagreed. "We'd be happy to have you with us."

"I'll be fine, my son," Sapphire said reassuringly. "Go on and have a good time."

Without another word, the band of twenty-year-olds walked away to the outside door.

0o0

Sapphire stood in his study while his guest, the great Eriol, was asleep later that night. A frown was placed on his face.

"Father?"

Rubii walked in the room nervously. She had sensed anger from across the house. She found it necessary to come as quickly as possible. Whenever her father was angry, it meant a dangerous form of wrath.

Rubii wasn't really a spoiled child. She lived with all the luxuries a girl could ever dream of. Her father was able and willing to give whatever material item she desired and without hesitance too. She had lived the good life and even thanked her father by graduating university a couple years earlier and excelling in her magical skills. It was obvious that her magic soon would surpass his and he was happy with that.

Despite what others thought, their relationship as father and daughter had been bitter for the many years. They had done a good job concealing it and even Masaya Akizuki didn't sense their hate of each other. Rubii wasn't sure if she should love him and she found that she did. It was just difficult to know.

Her marriage seemed to part them further and she was aware that her father hated the man she married. Still, she was ordered to live under his household. It was good financially but the tension was unbearable.

"Our power has become impure," he said crossly. "You mustn't have that child."

"What?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

"Your child," he said again. "You must never have that child."

Rubii brought her hand to her stomach. She narrowed her eyes and glared at her father.

"For so many years, this has gone too far," she told him. "This obsession to destroy Clow and his descendents cannot go on anymore," she said. "Clow is dead. You cannot do anything about that."

"There is Eriol Hiiragizawa," Sapphire pointed out. "And that is the source of power that must be destroyed."

Rubii clenched her fists. She looked away from him.

"And just what does that have to do with my child?" she asked.

"Your husband … I have confirmed is Clow's apprentice. That was where he studied his magic. Therefore, they share that magic," Sapphire explained. "That magical influence that the child will carry in her future … will be tainted."

_'Her'? Then my child is a little girl._

"I don't understand," Rubii said after a slight pause. "You mustn't do anything to her. I can't let you do that! I won't let you near her! I can promise you that!"

Sapphire smirked and chuckled. He turned away from his daughter. It was the right time, anyway. It was expected that her heart be also tainted. Tainted by that freak of nature, the same way Emerald had been tainted.

"Get out," he ordered. "I wish not to see your face again."

Rubii sneered and turned away angrily.

0o0

"You're moving out?" Eriol asked for the tenth time the next day. "Just after an argument you're moving out?"

Rubii was packing a large box of clothing and Masaya was throwing some things in as well. Eriol watched them with horror and found himself helping with folding clothes. What else was he supposed to do?

"I told you, that's what he decided," Rubii said as-a-matter-of-factly. "He hates me at this point. Well, maybe not me but he hates my child. He hates my husband. Hell, he hates _you_."

Eriol was astonished at the last remark. He knew that she didn't mean to sound harsh but facts were facts.

"So what are you going to do?" he voiced with concern. "Where will you go?"

"I don't know," she said. "I don't have anything here in this damned house. I can leave everything behind. I can leave as quickly as possible. It doesn't mean anything. I wanted to leave in the first place but he always wanted to make me suffer."

"It's the ninth month of your pregnancy!" Eriol argued. "That's not rational!"

"That's what he wants!" Rubii threw a sweater in the box. She sighed. "He never cared about me anyway. What's the point?"

Masaya stopped and looked at her sadly. He sat her down and they ended up sitting close to each other on the edge of the bed. Rubii had formed tears in her eyes. She brought her hands up to her face and began to sob uncontrollably.

"He's lost all reason, hasn't he?" Masaya asked.

"You mustn't worry," Eriol said. "I'm sure that everything will be fine."

"We're not safe anymore!" Rubii sobbed to her husband. "He wants us dead! He's insane!"

"We'll be fine," Masaya cooed. He felt like he was talking to a child.

Eriol looked around. An idea sparked in his head.

"England!" he exclaimed. "That's where you can go!"

0o0

_Just what is insanity? It is the state that the mind can no longer function rationally. _

_Many say that Clow Reed was insane. Whatever he concluded, it didn't seem to make any sense!_

_Some say that Emerald was insane as well._

_It was obvious that Sapphire was insane. It was his obsession that drew him to the conclusion that Clow Reed had tricked his forefather. That he was up to no good. Clow Reed only wanted to possess the power so that he could be the all powerful magician._

_Sapphire hated Clow for the corruption._

_Everyone loved Clow. Emerald was entranced._

_That's why Sapphire hated him._

_Clow destroyed the glory that Emerald had so much potential in._

_Clow must be destroyed._

_Then, that would be when their glory would be appreciated._

0o0

London, England Saint Peters Hospital 

_Two Weeks Later_

Rubii sat up uncomfortably on the hospital bed. It was almost time …

"Oh … I …-!" she huffed. "I think it's time!"

"Quick!" Masaya yelled. "The baby's coming out!"

The doctor came in and the curtain separated her from the site where the baby would come out.

"I'm so nervous," Rubii said with a slight smile.

"Don't be," Masaya said.

"I still haven't decided … on a name," Ruby murmured.

"Nakuru," Masaya said simply. "If that's all right."

"Nakuru …-" Rubii muttered thoughtfully. "A Japanese name?"

"Impulse," Masaya chuckled. "Sorry."

"No, no," Rubii laughed. "I like it. Nakuru it is!"

She huffed and Masaya took her hand.

"Breathe, darling," he said softly. "Breathe!"

_She breathed all right._

0o0

Masaya drove and Rubii sat beside him. A look of happiness on her face. In the back seat, a child, a girl, slept peacefully in a carseat. The rain poured down softly. England was known for rain, after all but Rubii secretly wished that there was sunshine.

"You're so quiet," Masaya said calmly.

"I'm just … happy," she said with a smile.

Rubii looked out the window and noticed the other people walking with umbrellas. She smiled more as she spotted a couple with a baby stroller. She knew that one day, they would walk together in the city streets with baby Nakuru sleeping or laughing.

The streets were full of people, just like in any other city. It was nighttime and the lights reflected on the street from the puddles and the beating rain. It was around seven in the evening and soon, they would bring Nakuru to her crib, sleeping and safe.

The engine roared and Nakura jumped up from her happy daze. It seemed that they were going faster. She didn't look at her husband but voiced her concern.

"Honey, I don't think it's safe to accelerate," she suggested.

The car sped faster anyway. Masaya was facing the road and seemed to know what he was doing. Rubii finally looked at him carefully.

"Masaya?" she asked. "_Masaya!"_

She looked outside and noticed that they were on the wrong side of the road. The car swerved around another car and the opposite driver honked angrily and to add, he rolled down his window and barked out an unfriendly "idiot!" at them. Rubii jerked her head at her husband again.

"What are you doing!" she screeched.

He turned to her. Rubii glared at him and finally noticed that his ruby red eyes were blue at the moment and his expression was blank. Rubii inched away from him. He opened his his mouth to speak and the words came out:

"_The child must not live. _He _must not live either. Abomination._"

"No … let him go!" Rubii ordered. "Father, let him go!"

The car swerved around another car, the driver having the same reaction but Rubii paid no attention that time. Instead, she stared at her husband's body, no, her father. She started crying.

The body changed somewhat and the eye color changed back to the normal red. Masaya looked at his wife in confusion for a quick second. His body was still under control of the other man but his consciousness had returned. Rubii knew that there was nothing they could do and the car kept going faster and faster off the road.

Tears were streaming down his face.

"Please, stop him," were his last words.

"_MASAYA!"_

The car hit a large oak tree. Rubii felt the impact and immediately blanked out.

0o0

London, England 

_The Hiiragizawa Household_

_Ten days later, after the funeral of Masaya and Nakuru Akizuki_

_October 23_

Rubii stood in front of the window recalling the police report.

Rubii had suffered minor injuries and was only fazed by a slight concussion and had passed out for a couple minutes. She had a few bruises and a few cuts on her arm from the glass but by that time, she had already healed.

Her husband and child on the other hand …

0o0

_"Great Scott! This is horrible!" a cop exclaimed. "The driver has injured his head so hard, he killed himself! His face is so misshapen from slamming into the windshield and from the glass "_

_"And the child?" another cop asked._

_"So horrible!" the cop said. His fists were shaking._

_"What happened to the child?" the other demanded._

_"The worst thing I've ever seen. It appears the impact was so great that the child flew out of the car seat …and …-" he started to sob._

_"What? What?" the other asked frantically._

_"Good lord …-" the cop hiccupped a sob. "The child flew out … and landed hard twenty feet away from the car and smashed into the concrete!"_

0o0

Rubii started crying and pounded her fist at the glass. The rain was pouring down again and she felt helpless. It had been so long since she cried like this. Was she not allowed to feel happiness at all? She never had that chance.

_He always wanted to make me suffer._

"Why?" she screamed. "Why me? Damn you! _Damn you! DAMN YOU!"_

If she was still in her household, she would have kicked something but she still had the sanity in mind to know she was still in Eriol's house. Rubii stomped the ground and sobbed harder. She sobbed so hard that she was silent. Rubii fell to her knees and rolled to the ground. It was the same as a temper tantrum.

Upon the screaming of his guest, Eriol Hiiragizawa walked in the parlor and gazed at her sadly. The proper, poise woman that he came to know was in an awful wreck. She had curled herself in a ball and her tears were so heavy that he found a small wet puddle in his carpet.

Eriol walked beside her and bent down to her level. He placed a hand on her shoulder, allowing her to know that he was there.

"He won't win," he murmured. "I won't let him win."

Rubii looked at him, tears were still streaming down her cheeks. She sat up, embarrassed of her behavior. She pushed away her long silver locks and sniffed.

"He hated me," she stated shakily. "It was his goal to make sure he suffered. He already foretold that I would turn to you and he hated that. He knew I would marry Masaya and he hated me even more. He knew that I would have a child that would grow up with magic influenced by Clow. He knew it all! He knew that I would be happy with it all! And he took it all away from me!"

Eriol took her hand and helped her up. He embraced her to comfort her. Rubii was like the sister he had never had, he realized that moment. Just like Clow and Emerald were close enough to be brothers, he realized that their feelings were the same. He knew that he had to help her and he knew just how he should do it.

"I will let your daughter live on in our hearts," he said finally after holding the wretched woman. "I will not let her be forgotten."

Eriol released Rubii and she gazed at him curiously. Her tears were finished and she agreed and nodded.

"It has been done before," she said. "Long ago."

"Yes," Eriol replied. "Clow did it once before. And he is still in existence on this earth. The other is with Fujitaka."

"I see," Rubii said thoughtfully. "So you will do as he did?"

"I have to," Eriol said. "It was Clow's will. I just didn't see it this way."

"The time is coming?" Rubii asked.

"Yes, the time when Clow's wish will come true. To aid that wish to be granted, I have this opportunity to help you as well," Eriol explained.

"For the sake of our happiness," Rubii said softly.

0o0

The magic circle appeared and Eriol closed his eyes. He wore his magician clothes and raised his staff. Rubii, too, was dressed in her scarlet _chogiri._ She gripped her flute tightly as the light flashed. She felt the circle illuminate with magic and she felt the magic spreading.

Eriol opened his eyes and a smile appeared on his lips.

"The cards have been released from the book," he announced. "They are safe for now but once Fujitaka's daughter opens the book … their powers will be activated."

"You were able to release the cards so easily?" Rubii asked. "I thought that Cerberus was guarding them."

"Cerberus is powerful, indeed," Eriol replied. "But I put him to sleep. It will be a long sleep for seventeen years. Then … that will be the time Sakura will wake him up."

"Clow really had this all planned, didn't he?" Rubii inquired.

"Well, not with full detail but he saw the outcome and some events that went forth," Eriol answered. "Still, that's quite powerful."

"That's interesting," Rubii laughed. "And now, your wish will be granted."

"_Clow's _wish," Eriol corrected. "But now … we must grant _your _wish."

Eriol closed his eyes again and Rubii watched eagerly. The light flashed and glowed a faint red glow.

_"Child of the moon," _Eriol commanded. _"Child of the rose colored moon."_

The light spread across the room and the room turned into a black empty space. _An illusion _Rubii thought. She felt warmth through her veins and she knew it was caused by the emotion from her heart.

Eriol was tapping into the regions of her heart and memories. She felt him speaking to her in her consciousness and she felt safe and warm at that moment. She saw images of her husband and an image of her child … safe in a crib. A tear fell from her cheek yet she remained strong and stood still.

_"My dear, sweet child of the moon. The opposite of the judge, the opposite of his power. The Yang from the Yin."_

The light centered at the center of the circle. It slowly formed into the shape of a woman. Rubii squinted her eyes since the light was unbelievingly bright. She noticed that despite the brightness, Eriol's eyes were still wide and focused. He closed his eyes then and a smile spread across his face.

_"Come forth to me, sweet daughter of the ruby moon," _Eriol commanded. _"I, Eriol, the one who commands you. With the power of Light, the moon, and song; show me your true form, Ruby Moon!"_

The form became solid and a being of long red hair and ruby red eyes appeared at the center of the circle. It appeared to look more like a woman but its features did not include any gender sexual organs. Black clothes appeared on the body and the creature opened its eyes. A smile spread across its face and it faced its creator and master.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa," it said with a high soprano voice, similar to a woman's. "I am here to do as you command."

"Ruby Moon," Eriol said her name officially. "Welcome."

Ruby Moon sighed and turned around to face Rubii, how gawked at her across the room.

"Rubii," Ruby Moon stated simply. "The one that created the foundation of my appearance. However I am not human yet."

"Yes," Eriol said simply. "You must go into your human form."

"I shall," Ruby Moon agreed. "And I won't let your wish slip away."

She closed her eyes and another light appeared in front of her. A small child appeared in front of her. A mere image.

Rubii gasped and recognized the child to be her very own Nakuru. She stepped forward, tempted to hold the child but Ruby Moon shook her head to stay back.

"No, this is not the real Nakuru," she announced. "But don't ever forget her."

Ruby Moon's eyebrows shifted and she turned into light again. The light directed to the body of the child and disappeared. Rubii ran to the middle of the circle and the child fell in her arms.

At that instant, the circle disappeared and Eriol and Rubii were back in the clothes they had been wearing prior to the spells.

"It is done," Eriol said with an accomplished sigh. "Now, it will be certain that she will not be forgotten."

Rubii stared at the sleeping child with a dazed look on her face. Eriol glanced at the child.

"She is so … similar!" Rubii exclaimed.

"By her human form, she is Nakuru Akizuki. By her true form, she is Ruby Moon," Eriol explained. "The magic named after her mother."

Rubii glanced at him, tears forming in her eyes again.

"Thank you," she murmured. "For everything."

0o0

England 

_Present_

Tomoyo didn't realize that tears were falling down her cheeks until Eriol dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. She blinked and laughed at herself. Eriol smiled and sighed.

"So, that's why Ruby Moon was created. To live the life for Nakuru Akizuki … the real one, that is," Eriol concluded.

"I can't believe it," Tomoyo said. "I've always thought that you created them so that Yue and Kero would have equals. That is was with Clow's will."

"Well," Eriol began, "that's exactly what they were originally for. However, the time was right. It fit perfectly."

"I see," Tomoyo said thoughtfully. "I understand but then what about Yue? How is it that Yukito is the same age as Ruby Moon?"

"Oh, that," Eriol smiled. "I did the same thing. Yue didn't realize it but I put his spirit to sleep and created Yukito."

"Oh," Tomoyo said. "But Yukito had family."

"Yes. Unlike Ruby Moon, who remained with me, Yukito was born into a mother and raised in a family," Eriol explained.

"Why didn't Rubii raise Nakuru-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"Simple," Eriol stated. "She knew better. She knew that the Nakuru I created would never fully substitute for her very own Nakuru. She didn't want to become too attached but she still loves her."

"So … she's satisfied? Rubii, that is?" Tomoyo asked.

"Of course," Eriol said happily. "After all, she will never lose to her father. In the end, well will always win."

"And with what Rubii told me … I will help you win," Tomoyo added.

Eriol gazed at her and smiled. The same smile that he shared with Clow. The smile that Tomoyo loved.

"Yes," he agreed. "We will win."

0o0

AN: Lengthy. Just lengthy. (sighs). I feel so moody after writing this. Too much tragedy!(sadness)Don't worry folks, the ExT fuzziness will return in the next chapter and on! Expect more action-type chapters!

_Coming up: Prepare for it! GO GO GO! (now that doesn't tell you much now does it?)_


	14. Summer's End Reconciliation

White Rain: Act Two

Rae

Summer's End – Reconciliation

"Okay. Let me get this straight," Touya closed his eyes and lifted his finger. "So oversea trips aren't enough for you?"

Sakura and Tomoyo chuckled nervously as Touya sneered at them.

"Y-yes," Sakura smiled.

"A camping trip," Touya sighed. "I don't believe this."

"It's almost the end of summer, onii-chan!" Sakura argued lightly. "It'll be fun."

Touya looked around and gazed at the calming scenery. Their cabin was located next to a large lake. The mountain could be clearly seen at a distance and its reflection on the water was spectacular. A cool breeze lifted their hair. For a moment, Touya took in the fresh air and savored the warmth of the sun. However, his attention shifted to another item in the scenery.

"But you had to drag _that_ along," he frowned.

Not more than a few tens of meters away, Akizuki Nakuru was running towards Touya in a violent, but endearing manner. Touya sighed again and steadied himself for her upcoming jump.

"Touya, honey! You missed me didn't you?" Nakuru wailed.

"Tomoyo," Touya said sharply. "You'll pay for this."

He walked off with Nakuru still clinging to him. Tomoyo laughed.

"Though he complains, he still deals with her, huh?" she inquired maliciously.

"Onii-chan may seem rough and rude and-!" Sakura eagerly listed his traits but was cut off with Touya's glare.

"Gaki, don't think I don't hear you!" he sneered.

Tomoyo chuckled mildly as he walked away for real. There was silence then between the two best friends. Sakura grasped her friend's hand lovingly, like how they had done when they were younger. Sakura tugged at Tomoyo, beckoning that they reach the lake in a hurry. Tomoyo looked around and noticed that there were several boats docked at the port.

"Wow!" Sakura gasped. "Just take a look at this place!"

"It _is _gorgeous," Tomoyo said, catching her breath. "I mean, I know that our family own the land and all but, I never been here before." She then blinked and looked around. "Say, where are the boys?"

"Huh?" Sakura looked around as well. "Oh, they said that they would unload the luggage from the car."

"Ah," Tomoyo nodded. "I see."

They stood quietly again and Sakura gazed in Tomoyo's direction. She realized that it had been a while since she ever got to take a good look at her best friend. Throughout the years, Tomoyo had always been a lovely person, so frail and a beautiful. However, she had grown even more stunning. They had grown distant since they attended different high schools and it was hard to communicate. Sure, they spoke on the phone every night, but it was not the same as when they used to see each other everyday. The guilt was rising inside her when she thought about how she might have hurt Tomoyo in the process. Their middle school years were full of bliss … or was Tomoyo excluded from that?

"I'm sorry," Sakura voiced out, surprising Tomoyo.

"What?"

"We've been best friends for a long time," Sakura began. "You're an awesome friend that I will cherish for as long as I live. You've done so much. However, I know that I haven't been such a good friend. Especially lately."

"What makes you say that?" Tomoyo asked.

"I mean, what's happened lately," Sakura answered. "I should have realized it all. I mean, friends have that connection. When I saw that I failed to connect … it made me feel like I failed being a good friend."

"Sakura …"

"I failed to understand your feeling: when you loved me … and then when you loved Syaoran. I failed by making you miserable," Sakura drew a breath, trying hard not to cry. Tomoyo could tell that she was losing the fight against tears. "I hate myself for that."

"Please, don't, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said with a smile. "I know that for all these years, I felt nothing but jealousy and pain, but it's not your fault! I knew that, deep down, you were truly happy. You found love! I mean, Syaoran's a stud and all, be happy that you have someone like him!" She laughed. "Back then, I was taught that happiness was either given or taken away. I never tried to get it on my own. I guess I loved you because you were always there for me. I loved Syaoran because he was there for me as well. When I realized that I cherished both of you so much, I was sad that I could never go beyond the boundary: achieving real happiness, the bliss of bonding love. But I never tried to find love on my own. Until … until that day." She paused, catching her breath. "I love Eriol. I've learned that he needs me in ways that other people don't. I'm trying, you see?"

"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura smiled. "Right now, he needs you more than anything else. We all have so much faith in you. The one with the most faith is _him."_

"I know," Tomoyo smiled. "I don't know how … but I'm going to do my best."

"You're … so strong," Sakura murmured. "Possibly the strongest of all of us. You've endured more than we could ever handle."

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh! Nothing!" Sakura said sheepishly.

"Hey! You two!" Touya yelled from the distance. "Get over here! The food's waiting!"

"That's our cue!" Sakura giggled. "Let's go." She started back in the cabin's direction. "Oh, Tomoyo?"

"What is it?" Tomoyo responded.

"Uhm … for old time's sake … let's have some girl talk tonight," Sakura suggested.

"Hahaha! That would really be fun!" Tomoyo chuckled.

"I can't believe this," Touya breathed out. "A camping trip, yet the food is served and there are servants here."

"It _is _owned by the Daidouji group," Eriol reminded him patiently.

"And there's a _hot tub?" _Touya continued. "No … there's one for the girls and one for the guys."

"Daidouji group," Eriol repeated.

"I thought we'd be roughing it or something," Touya went on. "Well, I'm definitely not complaining!"

The boys were sitting in the living room, watching television. A butler came in and brought them a tray of cold drinks. Touya eyed the butler as he quietly set their drinks on the coffee table. As rich as the Li, Daidouji, and Hiiragizawa family was, he could never get used to being pampered and treated like royalty. He wondered in his head how his sister had such good connections. Syaoran reached for his drink and sipped the fruity concoction slowly.

"By the way, where's Yukito-san?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Touya shook his head. "He went out for a bit."

"That's really odd," Eriol said. "Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know," Touya said with some concern. "He seemed fine earlier. In fact, there was nothing out of the ordinary."

"Speaking of the ordinary," Syaoran continued. "Akizuki-san isn't here either."

Touya's eyes flew open at the realization that he was temporarily free from the over-enthusiastic guardian. He looked around slightly, trying to enjoy the free moment. He then nodded to himself.

"I guess that they're discussing something important," Touya stated. "Ruby Moon and Yue, I mean."

"It would definitely seem that way," Eriol agreed. He picked up his glass. "After all, what we are facing is a madman. I'm afraid that this fight is going to be tough, especially on Ruby Moon. Yue can probably sense that."

"I see," Touya sighed. "They are two sides of the same coin, after all."

"Yes," Eriol smiled. "I made sure to make them that way."

"But not matter what, Yukito is still important to me," Touya pressed.

"Of course," Eriol chuckled. "I understand that quite perfectly."

"And if anything happens to him, you know who's going to be in trouble," Touya rattled.

"I'm quite aware of that," Eriol sighed. "But you know, I am no longer his master. It's Sakura who you should talk to if you have any concerns."

He had a point which made Touya recline back in his chair further. It was always strange how Eriol was once one with his father in a point in time. Touya knew that Eriol was only doing everything for the best. After all, Fujitaka now had the ability to see their mother, a power that Touya himself had lost in order to protect Yukito. Eriol smiled sadly and looked down at his lap.

"But right now, it is not Yukito that we should be worried about," Eriol explained. "I must say though that I am grateful that everyone is here with me on such a difficult time."

"That's the war these magicians fight everyday, isn't it?" Touya asked. "I guess that I'm not too surprised. When you aren't well known to the ordinary man, the only thing you can ever strive for is power. But it's different with the magicians in this household."

"The Sakura Cards are meant to be used for the good of all people," Syaoran stated. "Sakura made that choice years ago. As kind-hearted and compassionate as she is, her heart is already starting to feel the pressure."

"I know," Eriol said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Touya inquired suspiciously.

"All people grow wise with age. Magicians are able to gain knowledge at a faster rate since they can see things that ordinary people can't see," Syaoran explained. "Lately, Sakura has a weird tendency to speak in riddles. She's much wiser, and stronger than ever before. The powers that she has inherited are mind-boggling. When she can finally see the pain that other people feel, she can sense it and is greatly affected by it. Just how Clow was long ago."

"That's why I trust her," Eriol said. "She has such tremendous, pure power and she made the choice not to taint it. All life is full of suffering and pain. Many magicians have taken the choice to abuse it and take advantage of that. However, Sakura has already faced the trials that I had given her and made the choice to only use her power for the sake of others rather than herself."

"I see," Touya said. "However … she's still a Gaki."

Syaoran chuckled.

"Well, she has grown throughout the years," he said. "But pretty soon, things may become difficult for her."

"That will probably be still a long time aways," Eriol stated. "And that's for Sakura to decide."

"It's kinda scary if you ask me," Touya breathed.

The lake was quiet as expected and Nakuru looked up at the full moon which reflected on the water's surface. She gave out a low sigh as she gazed at the glowing sphere. Kind words echoed in her head and sweet memories invaded her thoughts. No one had ever once asked her about her past, not even Touya. However, as happy as they were, they were full of melancholy thoughts. She curled up and lowered her head on her knees, a bit sad of the overwhelming emotions she felt.

"Akizuki-san?"

Yukito was standing above her with his usually smile. Nakuru looked up at him and grinned back.

"Yukito-san!" she beamed. "What brings you here? Where is Touya?"

"Uh … he's inside," Yukito said nervously, still smiling. "But he seems tired so … well, I was worried about you, so I came out here."

"Worried?" Nakuru repeated. "You of all people were worried about me?"

"I suppose," Yukito corrected himself. "_We _were worried about you."

"I see," Nakuru nodded. "I appreciate your concern."

"I know that I don't have to power to be conscious while Yue comes out, but I can always feel how he's feeling. He's extremely concerned for you," Yukito said brightly. "So, of course, I had to look for you."

Nakuru smiled and patted the grass, indicating that Yukito should take a seat. Yukito took his place and they sat alone together for a few moments. The cicadas were screeching loudly, but it was calming to listen to. The summer heat was still present, but because of the lake, it was a bit cooler than it was earlier before. Yukito grasped Nakuru's hand.

"Is something wrong?" Nakuru asked. "You're very uneasy."

"Oh! I … I don't know!" Yukito chuckled. "I didn't mean to. It just happened."

"Is Yue afraid to talk to me?" Nakuru wondered aloud. "Could that be it?"

"Sometimes I wonder," Yukito laughed. "I wouldn't say that though."

"Then … if it's not too much trouble, can I talk to him?" Nakuru asked.

"It's not a problem at all!" Yukito answered.

The wind around them suddenly gusted and in an instant, Yukito had transformed into Yue. Yue's long, white hair glowed in the moonlight and his golden eyes were just as piercing as ever.

"It's been a while," Nakuru breathed, "Yue."

"Yes," Yue agreed. "How have you been?"

"I've been well," Nakuru answered. "However, it isn't fair that we're talking like this. So, if I may-" Nakuru closed her eyes and transformed into Ruby Moon. Her hair turned pink and her brown eyes changed to red. "I would rather talk to you like this."

"That's fine with me," Yue said neutrally. "I suppose that it suits you better."

"You think so?" asked Ruby Moon. "Well, these are our true forms after all."

"I sensed a strange aura from you today," Yue began. "I became uneasy since you're always so … enthusiastic."

"I'm sorry for worrying you," Ruby Moon apologized.

"It's not something you should be sorry about. However, I demand that I become more informed," Yue replied.

Ruby Moon chuckled.

"Ah, as rude as ever. Not that I mind," she sighed. "It's quite charming if you ask me." Her smiled disappeared. "However, you are right, I am quite uneasy. After all, it will hurt to see the grandfather that killed the original Akizuki."

"I understand," Yue nodded. "But this life was entrusted to you. Just as Yukito's life was entrusted to me."

"I know," Ruby Moon said sadly. "And I feel sorry that you can't be there all the time for him. That is why Touya is there, right? Doesn't that make you feel better?"

"I guess," Yue answered. "But at least you have the ability to be conscious at all times. Me, I am only half conscious at any given time. Yukito does have more control over this body at this point."

"It doesn't make you sad, does it?" Nakuru wondered.

"Not really," Yuue shrugged. "But why are you so scared? Last time I checked, you were fearless."

"I'm worried about my master," Nakuru said. "I'm scared that maybe, I won't be able to protect him this time. It's hard. I'm scared that I'll freeze up when I see him. I know that he has already lost all his senses, but at the same time, he was, at one point, my flesh and blood. I don't know what I'll do."

"It really isn't like you to fret over something like this," Yue observed. "That's why it disturbs me."

Ruby Moon laughed sadly and stood up. She edged closer to the water and dipped her foot, creating a ripple in the still water. Yue gazed at the red beauty and immediately looked away when she turned her head towards him. She continued forward until her ankles were submerged in the water, her black dress becoming soaked. The moon shimmered from the moving water. Yue breathed out a sad sigh, almost as if he could feel her pain.

"No matter what we do, it's impossible to avoid these strange feelings when we're so close together," Ruby Moon said. "I was able to feel the pain you and Yukito went through at that time. Is he happy?"

"I suppose he is," Yue said thoughtfully.

"But what about you?" Ruby Moon asked.

"What does it matter to me?" Yue scoffed. "I already said: his life was entrusted to me."

"I know," she pressed. "But Yue, don't you miss those days from before? Being able to walk freely among people?"

Yue's eyes widened with surprise. Ruby Moon suddenly felt a bit regretful for asking such a question. However, Yue then smiled.

"I do," he replied. "There were times when I hoped that I could do that again. That was before … when I thought that Clow would be revived. But my master is Sakura now."

"But are you okay with this?" Ruby Moon persisted.

"Generally," Yue chuckled, a rare thing for him to do. "I don't need your pity."

"But Yue-!" Ruby Moon started but was stopped.

Yue appeared in front of her and embraced her, catching her by surprise. He drew her as close as possible, squeezing her. She felt comforted by his strange instinct, and finally understood the awkward kindness that was still in him. Ruby Moon felt tears rising in her eyes and she found herself sobbing.

"I don't need your pity," Yue repeated. "I'm not sad. However, it bothers me that you are. Please, don't feel sad for me."

"I can't help it!" Ruby Moon sighed. "I just want everyone to be happy. When I see you like this, I-!"

"I'm all right. I'm happy. I'm glad that Yukito is alive and well. Because he lives, it is possible for me to exist. I can watch him protect my master. I can watch him as he grows and learns to love the one most important to him. Even if that means that I can't physically be here all the time, I'm happy. I want to protect this life, and the lives of others that are important to him. Because of Yue, I learned to love those around me. Cerberus, Sakura and her family, Daidouji, Eriol, Spinel Sun … and, of course, you."

"Then-" Ruby Moon blinked,

"Yes, I will protect you as well. We are of the same pulse that Clow gave us. We share the same feelings and that's how we are strong. Spinel Sun and Cerberus possibly share the sane

"Yue," Ruby Moon sobbed, "I'm scared. My "mother" is probably scared as well. I don't want to lose anyone. Not this family that I've had for all these years."

"We are not going to lose anyone!" Yue said gruffly.

They held each other for a while until Ruby Moon's tears subsided. She brought her arms around him and embraced him one last time.

"Thank you, Yue," she said with a smile.

"I better not catch you like this again," Yue frowned.

"I won't!" Ruby Moon said with regained spirit. "Especially because you said you loved me!"

"Shut up."

"Hey, you two!" Syaoran said when Nakuru and Yukito entered the cabin. "Where were you?"

"We were talking," Nakuru said sheepishly.

"About what?" Eriol asked.

"Oh, I have no clue!" Yukito laughed. "I blacked out for a moment."

The room was silent and Touya noticed that Yukito's pants and Nakuru's dress were wet. He sneered and stood up, stomping towards Nakuru.

"What. Did. You. Do?" he demanded.

"W-what are you talking about?" Nakuru asked, a bit scared.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Touya roared.

"Wah! Touya, you're so mean!" Nakuru immediately hugged him defenseless. "Are you implying that a delicate person like me would do anything of the sorts?"

"So you _did _do something!" Touya growled.

"No! I didn't! Of course not!" Nakuru pouted.

Touya sighed and let the subject drop. He attempted to drop the girl on the couch but Nakuru held on tight. She glanced over at Yukito, noticing that for a moment, his eyes were gold. He smiled tenderly at her and she smiled back.

_Thank you, Yue._

AN: After nearly three years of hiatus, I am about to wrap this fic up! So, expect an additional update next week.

Coming up: Summer is definitely coming to a close. So are the moments of happiness.


End file.
